Proving Your Worth
by SwirlingEpiphany
Summary: "The unexpected WILL happen. It is how you react that determines your worth as a tactician." There was far too much reacting and too little orchestrating as she finds herself the tactician in a campaign with the odds against them. Her mentor would call it a 'learning experience', and she was never one to pass up a chance to push her limits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO, no I do not own Fire Emblem or anything related to it. I just do this for my own enjoyment.**

The rolling plains of Sacae were peaceful under the clear, blue sky. It was picturesque. Among the waves of grass, a lone figure treaded on a well-worn path. The burgundy haired girl shot glances sporadically from the way she had come and seemed to stumble every few steps. She was exhausted.

_Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ She repeated the mantra to herself over and over, forcing one foot in front of the other. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ She stumbled yet again but managed to catch herself before keeling over. _Curse it all! _This situation would be much improved if she had the proper provisions. She had left the last merchant she saw without buying a thing, due to his outrageous prices. Hoping to conserve what little coin she had left, she had pressed on, thinking to reach the next village before her supplies ran out.

As luck would have it, after leaving the merchant she had stumbled into a duo of thugs. She wasn't completely helpless, but she was no trained fighter and there were two rather burly bandits and only one of her. She was forced to relinquish the pack she carried on her back, but that allowed her better maneuverability. Once they had reached for the pouch at her side, the one that contained her money and a few items she'd rather not be without, she had struck. Whipping out a dagger, she slashed at the man's face and ran like her life depended on it, which it probably did. The other thug was too busy rifling through her pack to comprehend what was going on till she was already a fair distance away, disappearing in the waves of grass. That was a couple days past now.

Unfortunately, her food and water had been in that pack. Fortunately besides that, all the other things could be replaced. That still left her in the middle of the plains without supplies, and the sun had begun its descent once again. With a deep breath to steady her, she took another step but wasn't terribly surprised when her leg crumpled beneath her. She cursed it all once again before succumbing to the dark.

* * *

She was surprisingly comfortable. After stretching stiff muscles, she repositioned herself beneath the covers. Then memory came back and she bolted upright, clutching her head to ward off the dizziness. A quick scan of the surroundings revealed canvas walls and modest accommodations. Had she been found by one of the plains people? The answer came in the form of a girl, roughly 18 or 19 years old, with striking green hair and emerald eyes to match. The garb she wore confirmed she was from a Sacaen tribe.

The girl seemed surprised yet pleased to see her patients eyes open. "I'm glad you're awake." She received a blank stare, so she elaborated, "I found you the other day unconscious on the plains. My name in Lyn."

"I'm Kensey." She winced at the raspy tone of her own voice. Lyn noticed and quickly handed her a cup of water, which Kensey accepted with a look of appreciation. "Thank-you."

Lyn took the cup back and set it aside, before turning to study her patient. "There aren't usually lone travelers wandering the plains. It can be dangerous; as I'm sure you've learned, for those who don't now the land."

Kensey winced, knowing all to well that Lyn spoke the truth, "In my defense, I was doing just fine until my little run in with a couple of thugs."

"Bandits!" Lyn said it with such venom that Kensey was taken aback. She nodded in agreement though. Shouting drew both girls attention to the tents entrance. Lyn shot up to peek outside. Kensey stood, albeit more slowly with a hand to her head still, and followed Lyn at a more sedate pace. Grabbing her pouch from a nearby table as she passed, she had barely made it to the entrance before Lyn came flying back inside, grasping a nearby sword and strapping it around her waist. "Bandits," she muttered. The venom was still there, along with an edge of determination. "I have to do something. There are only a couple of them. I can do this." Lyn quietly spoke, seemingly for her own benefit. She looked to Kensey as she prepared to exit once more, "You'll be safe here. I won't allow them this far."

Kensey's arm shot out to grab hold of Lyn's before she took another step, eyebrow raised, "Alone? It's never a good idea to knowingly march out to a fight where you're outnumbered without a plan. That is something I can assist with."

Lyn looked doubtful. "Can you fight?"

Kensey admitted to herself she probably didn't look fit to do anything right now. Although she may not look her best, the sleep had rejuvenated her back to functioning levels at least. "Well enough to defend myself," hopefully, she added to herself, "but it is not my forte. Battle tactics are what I find myself to be good at, and it's always nice to have a tactician in times like these, yes?"

"I see," Lyn gave a small smile. "A strategist, huh? Yes, it would probably be best if you came. Come on, we'll do this together."

Once outside, Kensey took her spyglass from her pouch and surveyed the situation. She took in the enemy and their surroundings. Lyn had been correct; there were only two of them. Where was the rest of her tribe? Surely they would have warriors who could easily dispatch a couple of brutes? Her scan showed no others around though. Odd but it was something to think about for a later time. Her attention came back to the task at hand and she was curious why the two were so far apart. They were leaving each other wide open. The nearest bandit turned his head and Kensey let out a startled gasp. She recognized that face. These were the same bandits she had encountered before. That would make stopping them so much sweeter. There was just one thing that gave her pause.

Kensey turned to Lyn, "Do you have much fighting experience?"

Lyn kept her gaze forward, face set in determination, "I used to spar with my father, but that is it." She turned her head to meet Kensey's eyes, "I can do this."

Seeing the fire in her eyes, Kensey slowly nodded. "Together then, I will not lead you astray." It was a promise, to Lyn and herself. She would never allow any under her orders to fall if she could help it. Kensey had announced that to her teacher once. He had smirked with affection, but his eyes showed sorrow.

'Even the best laid plans can go astray. You will not always be able to anticipate your opponent's movements. That is probably the most important lesson I can teach you. The unexpected will happen. It is how you react that determines your worth as a tactician.' His words stuck with her. It would not resign her to accept that death under anyone's command was inevitable, though. Death was inevitable, yes, but she'd give all she got to keep those under her orders well.

The young tactician focused her attention to the task at hand. It was essentially two to one if you were looking from a fighter's stand point, so she would have to ensure the fighting was one on one. With the distance they had put between themselves, the two had already done it for her. There was a burly bandit due west of Lyn and Kensey. He would be the first to fall. Pointing out the intended target to Lyn, they crept towards their foe.

Halfway there, Lyn drew her sword. "He's spotted us."

"Well, I guess that saves us the trouble of going all the way to him." She studied his lumbering run. "Be careful Lyn. He's not very well balanced but his swings are sure to pack some power. Strike fast and watch his axe." Kensey quickly side-stepped to allow Lyn the room needed to maneuver. Not wasting any time, Lyn sprinted past in a green blur to meet her opponent. They came together in a clash of metal. Knowing not to try and match power, Lyn deftly side-stepped and twirled around to his back, drawing the first blood. In his pain, the bandit howled and spun with his axe out wide. Lyn leapt back but not quick enough to avoid the incoming weapon all together. Fabric tore and a crimson line could be seen. Unaffected buy this, the swordswoman lunged to exploit the tremendous gap in his defenses. He was gone before his body hit the ground.

Lyn looked down on her defeated opponent, her mouth in a grim line. With a steadying breath she sheathed her sword. "One less bandit to cause pain and suffering."

"Are you alright?" Kensey inspected her wound.

Lyn looked down, as if noticing it for the first time. "Hmm? Oh, it's just a scratch. I have some vulneraries on me." She reached in a pocket and pulled out a small bag of the salve. Quickly smoothing some over the cut, it began to heal instantly. "That ought to do it."

There was one left to defeat. He was the one Kensey had got with her dagger. "Lyn, are you ready?" She nodded. "His back is protected by the dwelling so you'll have to draw him out or, if you prefer, take him head on. Use your sword's reach and maneuverability to your advantage." They were nearly upon him, but unlike his fallen comrade, he did not come charging at them. Instead, he kept the wall to his back and studied the two as they approached. Lyn had drawn her sword once again so his attention was mostly on her, barely even sparing Kensey a glance. Though when he did, recognition hit and he snarled. It was actually intimidating with the fresh red scar standing out.

"You!" he looked between her and Lyn. "You decided to get help to challenge Batta the Beast? No matter, for you both die today."

Batta raised his axe and Lyn was on him in a flash. Her strikes were fast but slightly sloppy. Batta countered with a powerful sideswipe after Lyn managed to stab his side. His swing connected, sending Lyn staggering sideways. Kensey experienced a moment of panic before she realized he had only managed to strike her with the backside of the axe. There was no blood. Still, Lyn was doubled over, sword raised before her. She slowly straightened. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, she charged at a speed Kensey would have thought impossible with the hit she had just taken. Batta, holding his own injury, didn't even have time to raise his weapon in defense before Lyn cut him down with a powerful blow.

Kensey approached Lyn, who had still not moved from her finishing stance above Batta. She was breathing heavily and favoring her left side. "Lyn?"

She sheathed her sword. "I must become stronger." Lyn seemed unaware of Kensey approaching until she was right by her.

"Lyn," Kensey tried again while putting a hand to the young woman's shoulder.

She turned from the body and started back to her own dwelling, "I'm fine."

That's what she said, buy Kensey saw her flinch every few steps while still holding her left side. Kensey reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vial filled with a blue liquid. She offered it to Lyn, "Here, take this. It should have you feeling as good as new in no time."

Lyn gave it a once over before accepting it, "An elixir? These are rare in this area. Thank-you." She popped the cork and swallowed it all in one go. The healing was quick after that. She straightened almost instantly and gave an experimental stretch. When there was no pain, she shot Kensey a grateful smile. They were silent after that. Each lost to their own thoughts. Kensey did not wish to impose on Lyn's hospitality longer than necessary and so was thinking of the best time to continue on, once she was in no danger of passing out of course. Lyn's thoughts were not to far removed from Kensey's own, though she had other ideas. They made it back to Lyn's door before Lyn stopped and whirled on Kensey. "Let me come with you."

Kensey blinked, not quite grasping what she was talking about, "Excuse me?"

"I wish to travel with you. I know we just met but that doesn't matter to me. I wish to go with you. There is nothing for me here," Lyn looked away as she whispered that last bit.

_Nothing for her here? _Kensey's mind began to make connections. She looked to Lyn, who seemed downcast and noticed a permeating sadness about her. She looked to her surroundings, where there should have been multiple dwellings; there was only Lyn's own. It wasn't normal for a nomad on the homeland to be alone. _Nothing for her. _

Lyn, taking Kensey's silence for disagreement, quickly rushed through her sad tale. Parents killed. Tribe killed. Merciless bandits! Through the whole explanation, she did not lift her eyes. Not until the end did she meet Kensey's eyes, her own filled with unshed tears and a fierce determination, "I must become stronger. Strong enough so no one can defeat me. That won't happen if I stay here. You know the ways of war, please, allow me to come with you, to train under you."

How could she deny her request? She wished to improve herself. Isn't that what Kensey herself was doing? Who cares if they just met? She put a hand to Lyn's shoulder, "We can leave tomorrow or the day after. Whenever you're ready."

Lyn gave a true smile, relieved but true. "Thank-you. Just wait, I'll become a peerless warrior and you'll be the master tactician."

Kensey returned the smile and merely followed Lyn back inside. She paused in the threshold and turned to the open expanse of the plains. _A peerless warrior and master tactician? A worthy dream indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I knew it was kind of a sudden ending, but once it was brought to my attention, I went back and was like 'Whoa' that is very abrupt. So this is me attempting to rectify that. (Thank-you reviewer!) So this is just a revision update. **

**Nothing has changed in the past day, I still own zilch.  
**

"This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae," Lyn informed Kensey excitedly. She was looking every which way, taking in the city and its' many people. Kensey managed to smile at her friend. Bulgar was a sizable place, yet it would be dwarfed by any of the other territories commercial centers. This kind of place Kensey could manage. While there were a large amount of people, it wasn't so crowded that a person could hardly take a step without having to maneuver around somebody else. Lyn grabbed her arm yet again to point out something that had caught her eye. It happened to be a merchant on his way to his stall, who was so laden with wares that it seemed like he was having trouble even staying up-right. Lyn hurried over to help him, dragging Kensey along with her thanks to the girl's strong grip on the tactician's arm.

They caught him and his merchandise just as he was tipping over, probably to go all they way this time. All three made it safely to his stall where the man gratefully dropped his goods. "Thank-you girls, I thought I was going down there for a moment." He looked them over, eying their attire and their packs. "Ah, travelers! Splendid, to show my gratitude I shall give you a discount on whatever you may need."

Kensey eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was just trying to make a sale, but neither he nor Lyn saw it since the girl had immediately looked at what it is he sold. Kensey looked down and her expression immediately changed to one of gratitude. He was a seller of general goods. In his bags were items that ranged from sensible clothing items to small traveling items. These things she had been without since the loss of her pack. She now carried one given to her by Lyn. While Lyn perused all the items, Kensey scanned for a few things in particular. Finding a few, she mentally apologized for any negative thoughts she may have had towards him earlier. The man was a gift from above. Once she had gathered what she picked out he revealed the discount. He was selling these things to them for a fraction of their cost. Elimine bless him. No offense to his way of making a living, but it was always a gift when you could find a merchant who was, well, not a total parasite. With promises to stop by his stall if they were in the area again, they grabbed their purchases bid him farewell.

Kensey unfolded her newly bought cloak, a deep green with black trim. A contented sigh slipped out once she put in on. "I feel relief at having one of these again." She drew the hood and basked in the old sense of comfort she long ago associated with a cloak.

Lyn couldn't help but smile, "How can you even wear one right now? Summers on the plains are not exactly cool." Kensey only shrugged, never having been able to pinpoint why she always wore one. Lyn let it go to scan what they had, "Do you think we have the essentials?"

Glancing at the bags that carried provisions, first-aid equipment, a spare weapon for Lyn and a variety of other essentials (namely maps and an extra journal for Kensey to take notes) Kensey nodded. "This should do nicely and last long enough for us to reach our next destination. Which leaves actually picking a destination, I don't recommend just picking a random road and following it," she winced. "That doesn't always end well."

That prompted a chuckle. "I think I would like to hear about that sometime." Lyn had become more relaxed and open in the short time they had known each other. She had been on her own for the better part of a year. Over the past few days of travel they had become fast friends, to the surprise and pleasure of Kensey. It always helped to like who you traveled with.

"Perhaps, although you know the outcome of my latest attempt at it." They had come to the main road to and from the city's square. The most congested part. Deciding to skirt and avoid the main flow of traffic, they made their way to the edge of the flow of people. Here, they could just make out the main gate. "Are you ready to leave?"

Lyn nodded in response but both came up short when a shout drew their attention. "Be still my heart! Can such beauty exist?"

_What? _Looking to the right, Kensey spotted a brown-haired, green armored knight atop his horse. He was looking their way. Lyn looked also and, once she made eye contact, the man dismounted right away and headed for them, his eyes intent on Lyn. _Oh dear_.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with you name? Or better yet, your company?" He had grabbed Lyn's hand in both of his and was looking at her like she had just come down from the heavens. Kensey's lips crept upwards. She was sure the woman's right eye was twitching and so she covered her laugh with a cough.

With growing amusement, Kensey watched as Lyn was attempting to stay calm while the knight, Sain from Caelin, continued his flattery assault. The man couldn't take a hint even though Lyn was clearly not interested. He was persistent. Finally, she could take no more, "Let's go Kensey. I've no more to say."

He was clearly dejected, "Wait!-"

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" An irritated knight walked up leading a horse. The stern looking, red armored knight seemed just as irritated as Lyn.

"Kent! I was…"

"Have you forgotten why we're here?" Kent's arms were crossed and his tone suggested his companion often got side-tract.

"Of course not, but how could I remain silent when such beauty presents itself?" Sain asked as if it was truly a valid question. The man didn't give up.

Lyn, barely containing her annoyance, had had enough, "Excuse me, you're blocking our way."

Immediately, Kent moved aside and looking contrite, he apologized. After looking at Lyn for the first time, Kent paused in his movements. Recognition flashed in his eyes, "Have we met?"

Sain was having none of that, "No fair Kent! I saw her first!"

"Ah, let's go Kensey! I've had enough of this." Lyn stormed off, leaving Kensey to trail behind her, chuckling the whole way.

She managed to hear the knights talk as they walked away. "Wait! It's not like that!...Sain you lout!" Kensey grinned, as she could imagine Kent rounding on Sain in his frustration with the man. That was all she heard as the rest was drowned out by the hustle and bustle of everyone else. All noise receded as they passed the cities gates and continued on.

Lyn had begun to calm down when they caught sounds that didn't fit. They were being followed. It was sporadic, like people trying to be sneaky but ultimately making enough noise to alert anyone who was even remotely paying attention. Lyn drew her sword and turned. No one was visible, but they were there. "Show yourself!"

As a man emerged, Kensey's hands hovered over her own blades beneath her cloak. He leisurely eyed the both of them, a smirk firmly in place. "Aren't you two the pretty ones? Brave to travel these parts alone. One of you is Lyndis, correct?"

Lyn's grip tightened on her hilt, "What did you call me? Who are you?"

"Such a waste," he sighed, lifting up his axe. "The things I'll do for gold. Oh well, time to die pretties. Come on out boys!" A handful of men appeared, scattered out before them, each with a smirk. This could it real ugly real fast.

"This is more than I can handle," Lyn whispered, yet she lifted her sword up and took an offensive stance. "I'll not give up!" Kensey fingered her blades, determined to cover her friends back, when the sound of galloping horses reached her ears. Her eyes snapped to the source, where she saw two familiar knights bearing down on them. Their chances had just improved considerably.

"There she is!" The bandit leader turned at the shout and took a few steps back. Sain reached them first. "Finally caught up." His smile was replaced with a scowl as he looked over their predicament. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn was startled to see them, "You're-!"

"Later," Kent interjected, "It seems you're in need of assistance. If it's a fight they want, they need only look to me!"

Sain scoffed, "Oh please, I'll take care of this."

"No!" Lyn surprised them all by shouting, "This is my fight. Stay out of my way."

Kensey could only stare, dumbfounded. Were they seriously arguing this? As they bickered, the enemy was moving to better defensible positions. "Enough! Alone, any one of you would be overwhelmed. Together is how you will win this fight."

Lyn seemed contrite while Sain simply stare, as if he just now noticed her. It was Kent who slowly nodded in agreement. He looked her over before declaring, "You are no regular fighter."

"I'm a strategist by trade."

"Very well, then command us. We will follow your orders. Is this acceptable?" He looked to Lyn and Sain for confirmation.

Not letting Sain say anything one way or the other, Lyn spoke up, "Yes, Kensey will direct us. Let's go!"

Not really having even been listening to their responses, looking at their opponents positions instead, Kensey turned her gaze back to the three with her. With numbers evened out, this would be straightforward. "Their leader has crossed to the other side of the river northeast from here. The other three are scattered between him and us. Their not even trying to come up with an attack, it seems like it's just each man for himself." Here she smiled grimly, "Their used to people cowering in fear before them. I doubt they have ever faced trained warriors before." She looked to each of them in turn, "Let's show them their mistake."

One of the axmen could be seen creeping around due east from them in a copse of trees. Sain hefted his lance, "Allow me to show you the might of a knight of Lycia! I shall be the first to strike a blow." With that he rode off in pursuit.

Kensey was horrified, "Wait!" She turned to Kent, "Please tell me he has a sword." At his look of doubt she groaned, units who rode off intent on making an impression were a tactician's worst nightmare. "Go after him. You'll reach him before us."

He spurred his horse onward with no further prodding, "I shall make up for his blunder." And indeed he did. Lyn and Kensey followed on foot and were just in time to see Kent thrust his sword through the bandit's chest. Without batting an eye he withdrew his sword and turned to reprimand his companion, tossing him his spare sword when he was done.

"Now if we are ready to think this through," Kensey said pointedly, eyeing a sheepish Sain, "we should be able to end this quickly. There are two left besides the leader. Sain, take Lyn and go north. You'll come across another just on the other side of those low hills. Stick to the trees if you can. Kent and I will head northeast and pick off the last one. We'll meet at the northern bridge."

They all nodded their agreement and the knights extended a hand to each of the ladies to help them up. It came together nicely and neither group faced much difficulty in their assigned roles, arriving at the bridge at roughly the same time. Only one left. It was three to one so there was no need for any planning. Lyn and Kensey proceeded on foot with the knights on either side of them. They stopped just before the leader. He was not happy.

"Blast it! There was only supposed to be a lone girl. Accursed knights, always butting in where they don't belong." He hefted his ax, "This was supposed to be an easy job. It will not end like this." With a roar he lunged forward. His ax was stopped by Kent's blade and Lyn swooped under the connected weapons and thrust her sword through the bandit's midsection. With a gasp of pain, he fell dead. With the odds against him from the start, Kensey almost pitied the man. Almost.

Lyn immediately wiped off her blade and sheathed it, walking away from the body. Kensey let her have a moment before following her, Sain and Kent on either side of her. With a subtle shake of her head, Lyn turned to them. "Why did you come to find us?"

Kent readily dismounted and approached to answer, Sain not far behind, "We have come from Caelin at the request of our lord as messengers. He wanted us to find his daughter, Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad years ago."

Lyn's eyes widened at this bit of information. "Our lord received a letter this year from her, the first she had sent," Sain continued, "she spoke of her husband and daughter Lyndis and that they were well."

It was Kensey's turn to become wide-eyed. This meant she was Marquess Caelin's granddaughter! She would never have guessed something like that could pop up. There would most certainly be a change in plans now.

"We just learned of Lady Madelyn's fate when we arrived in Bulgar, but that her daughter yet lived," Kent said. "You are Lyndis, correct? From the portraits I've seen, you resemble your mother a great deal."

Kensey moved to stand by Lyn as her eyes misted over at the mention of her mother. "I was just Lyn to the tribe, but my parents would always call me Lyndis," she turned to Kensey and whispered, "I have a grandfather."

She was happy for Lyn; to find out she had family yet living, even though she had never met him before. Although, something didn't sit right with her, "That man called you Lyndis. He knew you're name and practically said he was hired to kill you."

"What?" Kent sharply asked, the sudden jerk of his head to her accentuating the question. "How could he have possibly known?"

"I'd say Lundgren," Sain spat, as if the name itself left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Who is Lundgren?" Kensey quickly asked, needing to know as much as she could. Lyn looked as if she was wrapping her head around the fact that someone wanted her dead. Poor girl, this was a lot to digest in such a short amount of time.

"The marquess's younger brother," Kent seemed troubled, "an ambitious man. With the Lady Madelyn gone he was next in line, but since you are the current marquess's granddaughter, you would come before him."

"I don't care about any title!" Lyn shot back. "Why would he do this?"

"He's causing an inheritance dispute," Kensey muttered. "Those rarely end well." She turned to Lyn, "If he's gone so far as to order a hit on you, than he's one of those noble's that actually cares about titles. All he wants is the power being marquess would provide him."

"For him, your very existence is an obstacle," Sain said darkly. Kensey was a little shocked. With his attitude and behavior earlier, this vehemence didn't seem natural for the knight. He must really not like this Lundgren, although she didn't even know the man, Kensey could say she didn't like him either.

"If he's set on this course," Kensey mused, "there will be more attempts on your life."

"Which is why you should accompany us," Kent quickly interjected. "It isn't safe to continue alone. Even if you had no plans to go to Caelin before, now it will be the best course of action for you, to meet your grandfather and stop this at the source."

"I have little choice," Lyn said. "I'll go." Both knights looked relieved at the news, but Lyn looked to the tactician almost hesitantly, "Kensey, I'm sorry, this changes things."

"Not really. We had yet to pick a destination anyway," Kensey paused, struck by a sudden thought, "unless you don't wish for me to accompany you."

"No!" Lyn hastily denied, "I would be at ease with you along, but it sounds like it will be dangerous. I don't want to put you through that if you aren't willing."

"I'll choose to look on the bright side of things and call it a learning experience," Kensey smiled and then looked to her new friend with a serious expression. "You wish to become stronger and I wish to become wiser. I feel the journey ahead will provide us both with ample opportunity. You can count on me being there with you till the end where you can meet your grandfather."

Lyn's gratuitous smile was all the confirmation Kensey needed that she was indeed welcome. Sain seemed to have cheered up also, "Excellent! The return journey is bound to be more interesting now that I have such lovely company to enjoy. Which reminds me, what loveliness is beneath that hood of yours Kensey?"

Kent rolled his eyes and groaned, "Sain!"

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that's better. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, in case you didn't catch it, I extended chapter 2 like a day after posting it. **

**And we're just rolling right along:)  
**

* * *

Sain had proven himself to be…distracting. Kensey couldn't decide if he was just a nuisance or a flat out pain in the neck. Time would tell. After she had refused to lower her hood, more out of annoyance towards him than any real aversion to showing herself, he had taken it upon himself to pester her. The knights had dismounted and were walking on either side of them; Sain had just planted himself next to her. With their horses flanking the little group, she had nowhere to go unless she wanted to resort to such a childish tactic as switching places with Lyn. To be honest, she would've attempted it if Lyn herself was not so disinclined to walk next to the flirtatious knight.

To avoid his questions and cajoling, trying to get her to reveal herself, 'Come now my timid maiden, don't by shy! My heart yearns to look upon your face!', she pulled a map out and looked it over. Of course the knights knew their way home, but if they were going to be tracked the best path to take would not be the obvious one. Seeing a small mark just a few miles outside of Bulgar, she turned to Lyn and pointed it out, "What is this place here?"

Lyn only needed to glance at the mark, "That's a shrine where a sacred sword rests." Her expression turned thoughtful, "Many stop there to pray for safe travels, especially before a long journey. If we are going to Lycia, I would appreciate the chance to stop there."

"I don't see why not," Kent replied. "It isn't too far from where we are now."

With the detour decided Kensey turned back to her map. As she studied it, wondering why so many marks weren't labeled, there was a slight tug on the back of her cloak, just at the base of the hood. It slipped back most of the way and a contented sigh could be heard from her right. Her storm-grey eyes shot a glare at Sain, who only smiled. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it? Ah, it's a crime to hide beauty such as yours!"

There were times where Kensey just had no words, so she merely threw her hood the rest of the way back, perhaps he would feel victorious enough to leave her alone for awhile. Her attention was immediately drawn back to her map. She would have to make a few adjustments to it, adding names and her own land marks, a habit drilled into her during her time with her teacher; a brilliant man who was a stickler for details.

A hand was waved in front of her face, "Hello?"

Her head jerked back and with a sigh she turned to Sain once more, "Yes?"

"Ah, your eyes are so pretty when you're annoyed."

"Sain!" Kent barked. "Could you not hold your tongue and give us all a few minutes in peace?"

"But Kent! How can I stay silent in such lovely company as we find ourselves?" Sain argued, believing he had a valid point. "Although, there was a reason I interrupted you." Kensey just looked at him expectantly, waiting. "I understand that before we came along, you had agreed to travel with Lyn, but where were you going? As a tactician, aren't you bound to some group or fighting force as their strategist?"

Kensey blinked and slowly smiled, the knight wasn't as daft as he let on. "Currently, I am bound to Lyn and you two by extension. Before though, no I wasn't tied to any one group. I was just traveling to gain first-hand knowledge of different areas. Technically, I am still just a student. I was once told even those considered masters consider themselves pupils of the world first and foremost, always looking for new ideas and ways to improve. When they feel accomplished enough to call themselves master is usually when everybody else has been calling them one for years." She smiled at the memory of being told that bit of information. She had grabbed at it while others scoffed or merely shrugged it off. That had been the moment she gained a true teacher of tactics.

"Who was the one to say this?" Lyn asked, both her and Kent had been listening.

"A…instructor."

"You there!" All eyes turned to a woman rushing to meet them on the road.

Kent stepped out in front, positioning his horse just so as to block Lyn and Kensey from view. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Are you heading towards the shrine? Please, a group of local ruffians entered earlier with the intent of stealing the Mani Katti," the woman was frantic in her rush to explain. "Would you help?"

"Stealing the Mani Katti," Lyn stepped out and joined Kent, "I can not allow it. We'll go."

With that decided, Kensey joined them to question the woman, "Do you know how many there are?"

"Perhaps five or six. The priest was inside when they came, I do not know what became of him."

"We must hurry," Lyn urged. "We need to help him if we can."

"One more thing," Kensey said, "what can you tell me of the terrain around the shrine?"

The woman's eyes brightened, knowing they would indeed help, and caught on to what Kensey really wanted to know, "There is a pass between the shrines west wall and the old defense wall. You're horses would have to take it slow there, but there is another way." She hesitated.

"Yes? Anything you know would be welcome."

"The west wall of the shrine itself," she offered, "it is old and has been in need of repair for some time now. There are small sections missing where the stone has crumbled."

Kensey smiled brightly, "Thank-you. We can take it from here. You should go."

The woman offered her thanks and left just as quickly as she came. Kensey's smile was still in place when she turned to the three behind her. "That wall is our way in."

"You suggest we bring down the wall?" Lyn sounded nervous.

"I like it," Sain agreed.

"We wouldn't be bringing down the entire wall," Kent spoke, "only a big enough section for us to get through."

"The lady did say it has been in bad condition for a while now. Perhaps this will be the motivation they need to repair the place," Kensey reasoned.

Lyn had begun to see the sense, "I suppose. Anyway we should get moving before the men get what they were after."

The knights mounted their steeds once more and offered a hand for Lyn and Kensey to get behind them. They found the shrine a short run away and immediately inspected the west wall. It was indeed in poor condition. A spot was barely holding its place and that's where they decided to strike. Lyn and Kensey quickly dismounted, the latter scanning the area for anyone sneaking about before turning to the knights. "Kent, Sain bring down this section as quickly as you can. Preferably as quiet as you can but I doubt it will go unnoticed long."

With a nod in confirmation, they began taking turns driving their weapons into the weak points of the wall. Lyn stayed by Kensey, sword at the ready. The way was cleared in a matter of minutes. The knights rushed through first with Lyn hot on their heels. Kensey heard the sounds of weapons clashing when she rushed through. Kent was joined in battle with a swordsman and Sain was rushing to meet two more coming from the entrance, no doubt the posted guards. With lance in hand, Kent quickly thwarted his own opponent before going to join his companion. Looking around, Kensey concluded they were in the front chamber, with the actual alter no doubt just a room away. Whoever was there was sure to have heard the noise.

She signaled Lyn to follow her and together they crept to the double doors on the north wall. A man leapt out from the shadows, sword raised. Lyn stepped out in front and met his blade with her own, holding him off. Kensey scrambled back to give her room. Throwing the man off-balance, Lyn's sword arced through the air and cut deeply into his torso. He lunged once more and Lyn finished him with a thrust through his chest. She withdrew her sword and they were joined by Kent and Sain. Kensey took point, creeping towards the doors and throwing them open for the others to rush through. There was only one surprised swordsman who was knocked out of the way by Sain's horse, he didn't get back up. All that remained was a lone man at the alter, gripping the sheathed sword that lay upon it.

He threw it down in disgust and turned towards them with a sneer, "Who are you supposed to be? Some do-gooders that think they can stop me?" He drew his sword and took a fighting stance, "You don't stand a chance."

"Lyn, he's yours," Kensey quickly declared.

She was all too eager to oblige. With Sain and Kent not far off, lances in hand to provide assistance should the need arise, the two swordsmen engaged in battle. The man was decent, Kensey would give him that, but there was something about the way Lyn fought. She was a natural with unknown potential and had a drive to urge her on. When he would take a swipe, she would simply not be there and end up on his blind side to strike a blow. When their swords clashed, his would roll off hers as she used his momentum to deflect it away. After a few wild swings from her opponent, Lyn could see that he left his left side open every time. This was his downfall. One more swing and Lyn used the opportunity to close in and deal the death blow. He fell with only a few garbled words.

In the silence that followed, a door could be heard opening in the corner and all four turned to it with their guard up. "Please," an elderly man stepped out in robes, obviously the priest, "I mean you no harm."

"You are the priest, correct?" Lyn asked as she sheathed her sword.

"Yes, and you," he started as he looked her over, "you are of the Lorca?"

"Yes, I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"I am alright thanks to your four," he glanced to the alter and picked up the sword, "as is the Mani Katti. You have my gratitude. In appreciation, lay your hands upon the Mani Katti and pray for you journey."

"Thank-you sir." Lyn stepped forward and at the barest touch of her finger tips, the sword let out a brilliant shine. "What?-"

The priest was smiling in awe, "The power of the spirits, they call out to you." He reversed the blade, offering her the hilt. "You are to wield this blade."

"I couldn't. I mean, it's the sacred blade…"

"Draw it if you need proof, no one can draw it but its rightful owner."

Lyn tentatively grabbed the hilt and drew the blade, "It came out effortlessly."

"Well that was a little unnerving," Kensey whispered to Kent and Sain from where they stood to the side. Kent's lips crept up into in almost imperceptible smile.

The priest was smiling in appreciation, "I am fortunate to see your sword reach your hands. I never thought to see the owner of the Mani Katti."

Lyn was marveling at the blade and the sweeping lines across it, "My sword?" She sheathed it and finally smiled, "Thank-you. I'll use it well."

"Come now, I'll walk with you to the entrance, and I'll pray for your safe journeys in the days to come." There was silence as they walked, until they reached the entrance room and the priest saw the crumbled wall.

Kensey noticed his baffled expression and quickly spoke, "I'm terribly sorry about the wall but it was the quickest and easiest way for us to come."

To the surprise of them all, he merely laughed, "Oh, do not fret over it. It's about time we did something with that wall. Perhaps we can put in a window?" At the entrance his face turned somber. "I feel there are many trials ahead for all of you, be brave and face them head on. Farewell."

They all bid him goodbye and were once again on the road to Caelin. Lyn tied the Mani Katti's sheath to her belt and passed her old sword to Sain. She drew the blade once more to admire it. "How strange that a sword should choose whom to wield it."

"Not going to argue that," Kensey muttered, eyeing the blade.

"It's not so far-fetched," Kent said, "many legends tell similar tales."

"Think of it this way," Sain chimed in, "it feels comfortable with you like how you are comfortable with a certain weapon."

"It does feel oddly right in my hand," Lyn agreed as she sheathed it again. "With this sword, I will make my way to see my grandfather."

Kensey looked to Lyn and saw her walking with a new sense of pride, wielding the famous blade. She couldn't help but worry over Lyn's last words. Though she probably only meant them in the sense that, with the new sword at her side, she would travel to Caelin; Kensey got the terrible sense that her sword would more likely pave the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**To GunLord500: I appreciate the review, it motivates me to try and do something different:) (we'll see if I accomplish that)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't really think I need to keep doing this, but what's one more time? I don't own any video game franchise (how awesome would that be) and by any I mean zilch  
**

The sun was just cresting the eastern horizon and shining its first rays upon a small camp of travelers. Two figures were moving around, one tending to his horse while the other had a fire going and was tending to the pot hanging over it. Satisfied that the food was in no danger of burning, the woman looked to her sleeping companions. Sain was off to the side, mumbling in his sleep, while Lyn slept with barely a sound on the other side of the fire. With a grin to Kent, who merely shook his head at what he knew was to come, although he did sport a smile, Kensey grabbed an extra pan and started banging on it with a ladle. The racket effectively accomplished her goal of scaring the others awake. Sain threw off his covers and jumped up; looking around for any sign of danger, and a startled Lyn quickly sat up in her bedroll, hand on the hilt of her blade. When she saw nothing, save a smirking Kensey and a bemused Kent, she shot a glare at the culprit holding the offending noise makers. "Must you keep doing that?"

"In the week we've been traveling, I have only done this a couple of times," Kensey argued. "It keeps you on your toes."

"One of these days, there may be real danger and I'll just ignore you, thinking you to be jesting again." Lyn was grumpy but she still got up and headed to the fire.

"If there were any danger, I would not have awoken you so loudly. Stealth is my preferred method of handling things." Kensey handed Lyn and Sain a bowl and motioned for Kent to come over as well. "Although, being loud and obnoxious has its moments to shine too. I take my amusement where I can get it."

"You know Lady Lyndis," Sain said around a mouthful of food, "I do believe that one of these days Kensey will find herself the object of OUR amusement."

Lyn smirked while Kensey just huffed, "If you're up for the challenge, than do your worst."

"We should reach the border soon," Kent interjected, wanting to steer the conversation away from this dangerous ground. "Another day or two and we'll be out of Sacae."

Lyn seemed subdued by that statement. She wanted to see her grandfather, but this would be her first time away from the plains. Kensey sensed the change in her and clapped her hands, "Alright. Who's up for a little sparring this morning before heading on our way? Lyn, you could use the practice, and Kent and Sain would be able to give you some guidance."

"Sparring?" Kent seemed taken with the idea. As did Sain if the grin he sported was anything to go by.

Lyn's eyes had sparkled at the mere mention of it and turned to the knights, "I would appreciate anything you would have to say to help me. I don't have much experience with different opponents."

"It would be an honor to face you in combat," Sain declared, having finished his bowl and set it aside, it seemed he was ready this instant. Both got up to gather their weapons, leaving Kent and Kensey near the fire.

"Kent, would you oversee the training and correct what you can" Kensey asked, "for both of them?"

"Of course. What will you be doing?"

"I'll clean up camp and come observe when I'm done." It wouldn't take long; theirs was a small camp with only a few things to gather.

"Shouldn't you train as well?"

"But she's a tactician, not a combatant," Lyn interjected, having gathered her old sword for the practice.

"That doesn't matter," Kent argued, "on a battlefield there are no noncombatants."

"Kent is correct," Kensey agreed. "I have daggers for just such a purpose. Everyone on the field of battle should have some kind of defense, although my best defense is in how well I avoid fighting all together. My actual fighting skills are sorely lacking if I can't catch my opponent unaware."

"All the more reason for you to train with us as well."

"You three just go get at it. I'll join you shortly," and train by observing for awhile, she added silently.

The three got up and went a little ways off from camp. Sain and Lyndis faced each other while Kent stood off to the side. Kensey was done packing up in no time and quietly made her way over. It wasn't ten minutes before Kent faced her in their own spar, confident in Sain's abilities to give Lyn some pointers. Suffice to say, Kensey was very apprehensive and found herself looking at the sky with Kent standing over her in just a matter of moments.

"And that is why we train," Kent said as he offered her a hand up.

* * *

Sparring became a common practice for them, usually in the mornings before breaking up camp. Lyn improved greatly with Kent and Sain teaching her what they knew of the sword. All they could do for Kensey was give her pointers, since neither of them had much experience with daggers. If nothing else, she acquired a certain respect for the knights, and a sense of being quick on ones feet. She couldn't match their strength but she took a lesson from watching Lyn and was actually able to deflect on occasion. Although, more often than not, she ended up in the dirt looking up. It's what she expected though; most of her previous training was how to direct a battle to end well for her allies, not actual first hand fighting.

It was on a particularly humbling morning for Kensey, where she was bested repeatedly without much improvement, that they came across a horrific sight. They had been on the road for a couple hours, when smoke could be seen drifting lazily into the sky. Too much smoke for a campfire or dwelling. When they crested a hill, Lyn let out a cry, "Oh, no!"

Below them lay a village in ruins. Buildings were burned to the ground and not a single living soul was to be found. They made their way down to the gates and slowly picked their way through the rubble. Nothing was to be found. "Where is everyone?" Sain whispered.

"There are other small house groupings nearby, each with their own defensive wall," Kensey offered, "perhaps they made it to one of them?"

"We need to check," Lyn was adamant. "We need to make sure the bandits don't do to the others what they did here."

"Agreed, we will not leave them till we know they are safe," Kent mounted up and offered a hand to Lyn. Sain did the same with Kensey.

"We'll go together. This is no time to be splitting up to cover ground, especially since we have no idea what we're up against," Kensey said with no room for argument. There were none, so they headed to the nearest hamlet to the west. They were nearly there when shouting drew all their attention. Kensey signaled a stop and quickly dismounted, heading towards the source, Lyn close behind her. Through a gap in the foliage before them, she saw a couple of men. One was holding the arm of a girl while the other held the reigns of a pegasus, a rare steed this far south.

Upon seeing the girl, Lyn rushed out before Kensey could stop her, "Florina!" Kensey made a mental note to make sure she scouted out areas alone from now on. There was nothing to be done for it though so she followed, Kent and Sain having rushed out after Lyn. "Unhand her!"

"Oh, and what is this? A mouse come to face the Ganelon bandits?" the one holding Florina scoffed. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

Kent and Sain were outraged at this but before they could do anything, Lyn lunged forward, sword in hand. She swiped at the mans arm that held Florina, effectively setting her free to scramble over to us, then cut to the side and severed the pegasus's reigns being held by the other. Once this was accomplished, she faced the men with a hard edge to her gaze. "You'll deal with me now."

The two bandits recovered quickly and the lead one roared, "Boys! There's more work to be done!" Having said this he retreated quickly, other bandits began making an appearance, effectively blocking the way to their leader.

"Back!" Kensey yelled. Motioning for the group to fall back in order to get a semblance of an attack plan. Florina jumped up on the winged horse, gripping its mane, while Kent and Sain covered them. They managed to fell two who got too close, and this gave them some breathing room. Scanning their situation, Kensey saw that not all of the bandits were planning on fighting them. Some had scattered, taking this chance to ransack neighboring hamlets. Kensey put a plan in motion. "Kent, Sain, they're scattered and disorganized, use their blunder and cut through the lines. Be sure to stay together and watch each others backs. Lyn will follow-up behind you."

"Lyn," Florina whispered as Kent and Sain went to do what they were told, "who is that?"

"This is my friend Kensey, a tactician," Lyn introduced. "Kensey, this is Florina, she's training to be a Pegasus knight. She can fight with us," here she turned to the girl hiding behind her, which would have been funny any other time seeing as she was on a winged horse, who nodded in confirmation.

"I'll be happy to help however I can," Florina spoke timidly but Kensey saw determination in her eyes. So she nodded.

"Thank-you. Lyn go after Kent and Sain, I'll direct Florina." With a last look to her old friend, Lyn went to follow orders. "Florina, can you take me to that hamlet over there to the north before the bandits reach it? We need to warn the people and get whatever defenses they have up."

"Y-yes! O-of course." She offered Kensey a hand up and they took off. After the initial shock of realizing she was airborne, Kensey loosened her grip on Florina so as not to crush the girl. Kensey surveyed the fighting below. Kent and Sain had made good time, nearly making it to the bandit Lyn had wounded earlier. Lyn herself was rushing onwards, finishing any enemies who managed to avoid the knights. The pegasus easily overtook the bandits Kensey had seen breaking away and surpassed them in the race to the hamlet, easily beating them.

The gates were shut, but they were feeble contraptions, not really worthy of keeping out anything but wild animals. They wouldn't hold. The Pegasus landed in the center of houses and Kensey dismounted. No one was to be seen. Out of nowhere an arrow flew towards her, passing harmlessly a few feet away. It was still enough to get her attention. Florina shrieked, "An archer!"

"That was a warning!" a voice came to them from an alleyway. "Leave now and you won't be hurt."

Well it wasn't a bandit, which was a plus. "We aren't here to fight you!" Kensey called, "We came to help. There are a couple of bandits heading this way and that gate will not keep them out."

A young man stepped out, bow firmly in hand and pointed at the ground, "You're not bandits, huh? Well I didn't really think so, but you can't be too careful."

"My friends and I are taking them on and we just came to warn you." She motioned to Florina, who was shaking atop the pegasus, eyes intent on the bow.

"Taking them on?" the archer seemed to come to a decision; he let the string of his bow go lax and held bow and arrow in one hand. "I will help you. These people have been kind and I wish to return the favor. My name's Will."

Kensey would welcome any help. "I'm Kensey and it is much appreciated. Come on, they should be just about here." She motioned him to follow and said a few soothing words to the still uneasy Florina. They exited the gate and took position behind a low stone hedge. Three men were approaching them, one was an archer. "Florina, take to the sky and get out of range. When that archer is taken care of we'll need you fast. Will, we need that archer to be incapacitated." He nodded in understanding while Florina rose into the air. Kensey stayed low while Will took aim. After he released there was a cry of pain and Will whooped in triumph. That left two, a swordsman and an ax wielder. "Will, focus on the one with the ax but try to distract them both."

He nodded in understanding and immediately began to fire. The two lunged away from each other in order to avoid the arrows, and that's when Florina swooped low, throwing a javelin true to the swordsman. He crumpled beneath the attack and Will let loose a final arrow that found its mark in the other ones neck. Hoof beats could be heard before they celebrated their little victory. Crouching low, Kensey peeked over the hedge and let out a sigh of relief when she saw familiar faces. She motioned for Will to stand down and they walked out to greet the three on horseback. "Are all the others taken care of?"

"Of course, Kensey," Sain huffed. "We wouldn't leave enemies at our backs." He looked to her left, "I see you made a new friend."

"This is Will. He was a big help."

"Where's Florina?" Lyn asked anxiously, looking around. Just than said girl swooped out of the sky and landed near the knights. "Oh, good, you're all right."

"She was pretty impressive also." Florina ducked her head at the compliment. Kensey looked to Will once more, "Do you live around here, or are you a traveler like us?"

"I'm a traveler of sorts, yes. I had planned on moving on not long before the bandits came."

"Would you like to come with us?'

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Kensey offered. You seem a good sort and skilled with a bow. Honestly, if we keep running into situations like this, we could use the help."

"The company isn't so bad either," Sain smiled at the ladies as a collective, causing Kent to roll his eyes, and seemed struck by a sudden thought. "Florina should come with us too!"

Lyn seemed taken with the idea, "Will you come with us Florina? You'll be safe with us, and could get the training you need to become a full-fledged knight."

Florina's eyes lit up, "Truly? I can travel with you Lyn? Yes!"

"I would also be glad to join you," Will added.

"Then it's settled!" Sain exclaimed. "Our merry band of mercenaries shall continue on with new additions. I just have one question," Sain took on a serious expression as he looked to Florina, "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Kent face-palmed while Kensey burst into laughter, it seemed there would be an increase in the flirtatious overtures once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensey wrapped her cloak around her as she looked out from her vantage point above the camp. Kent and Sain were sparring on horseback while Will spoke with Lyn and Florina. Well, mostly Lyn since Florina kept ducking her head and had positioned herself to be just slightly behind Lyn. She was a sweet girl but her timid nature around men, half their group, was a little mind-boggling. Kensey remembered her expression when she first saw Florina attack in battle; set in determination with no hint of doubt or hesitance. She had killed a man and yet she couldn't hold eye contact with half their camp! That didn't stop Sain from flirting or Kent and Will from trying to converse with her. Elimine bless their efforts, maybe it would help her become more comfortable around them. The archer, Will, was an amicable fellow. He was always willing to help out and set himself to whatever task given with nary a complaint. Will was also a morning person, which agitated Lyn and Sain, seeing as he had thought it good fun to join Kensey with her wakeup calls. All in all, she found it a good idea to have them join.

"Where is Kensey?"

Said girl looked down and saw that Kent and Sain had returned. Kent was looking around; trying to spot her while Sain merely joined the other three. "No doubt off doing her tactical duties," he joked. "Have you taken a look at her map? She might as well make her own from scratch with all the markings she makes."

"I wonder if she'd make me a copy," Will mused.

Kensey smiled, "I'd let you copy it on to your own, but I will not be making copies any time soon. That's a lot of work."

All heads craned upwards, searching. She still hadn't moved, preferring to see if any would spot her unaided. "There she is!" Of course the archer was the first to pick her out. The others followed his pointing finger up the trunk of an oak tree. Kensey sat on a branch near the top, back against the trunk. She emerged from her cloak and started making her way down.

"Father Sky and Mother Earth," Lyn exhaled, "how did you get up there with no one noticing?"

"It's a gift," Kensey merely shrugged, "besides; everyone was preoccupied with one thing or another."

This made Will laugh, "So you went, 'hmm, I think I'll climb that tree'? Is that a regular thing for you?" With another shrug, she walked by them and sat by the fire. To her surprise, Florina joined her. Although she did seem relatively at ease around Kensey, Florina had mostly stuck by Lyn. They sat in silence. Every now and then Florina would shoot sideways glances at Kensey but never said anything.

It was this way for perhaps quarter of an hour before Florina took a deep breathe and turned to fully face Kensey. "Um, Kensey? Lyn told me a-about her grandfather and I…I want you to know that, if we run into trouble, y-you shouldn't hesitate to direct me to battle. I may not be the strongest, but I'll do whatever I can to help." She looked to her hands and forced herself to stop wringing them together. With head still bowed, she continued in a whisper, "I-I want to become stronger, a full-fledged Pegasus Knight."

Kensey slowly smiled at the shy girl and dared reaching out a hand to Florina's shoulder. She was half afraid she would flinch away but was pleasantly surprised when Florina merely looked up, startled by the contact. "Lyn is blessed to have a friend like you." Florina ducked her head yet again but Kensey saw a slight smile curve her lips. "We all have our dreams, Florina. I wouldn't even think to keep you from doing what was needed to achieve yours."

"What's your dream?" she asked, and then reddened as she realized what it must be.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kensey teased. "I set out on my own to become experienced enough for my teacher to view me as a fully trained tactician, a true strategist. I feel like I have a ways to go though." They fell back into a comfortable silence, Florina pleased that she was able to initiate the conversation, and Kensey's response, while Kensey herself was lost to memories of lessons learned from said teacher whose approval she sought.

"Kensey!" Lyn called from across camp, breaking the girl from her reverie. "Are you up for a little training?"

With a sigh, Kensey stood up, "Excuse me Florina, but it seems Lyn feels the need to beat me around tonight. You're welcome to come if you'd like." Florina looked around and saw the men had settled around the fire, which would leave her alone with them. She scrambled up and followed her to what Kensey referred to as her 'daily lesson on being humble'.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do the bandits in this area seem to hold some kind of grudge against us?" Will asked as he fired off another arrow.

"They're just sore losers," Sain said, directing his horse to fill up the empty spot next to Kent.

They had taken shelter in an abandoned fortress for the night, or not so abandoned once they found a lone woman was also there. A woman looking for her husband. The Ganelon bandits had shown their faces not long afterwards. "I find it a bit disconcerting that you don't seem fazed that these people are trying to kill us," Kensey piped in from her position just slightly behind the knights at the entrance and off to the side.

"They have killed many people," Kent joined the conversation after felling a bandit who thought to sneak up against the side of the wall. "I have no qualms in stopping them when they think to kill us."

The knights were at ease, but this is what they were trained for, to fight an enemy no matter their numbers. Their calm put Will at ease, leaving him to pick off individuals so they wouldn't get swarmed. Kensey was not so calm though. She may appear to be so, but her mind was going in a dozen different directions. The only clear objective they had was to stay alive, not knowing their enemies position or numbers, they didn't know how difficult that would be. They may hold a fairly defensible position, but their numbers were small and they couldn't keep this up indefinitely. How many bandits were waiting to be thrown at them? She had sent Lyn and Florina to the small eastern entrance to discourage any from entering there, and Natalie, the woman they had met, was further inside with instructions not to come out until one of them came for her. All she could hope was that the bandits would give up after realizing they were no easy prey, or that the leader showed his face and was defeated, leaving his men to scatter.

A clattering of hooves caught Kensey's attention and she turned to see Florina coming towards her, the confining space left little room for her Pegasus to fly so that left them to fight on the ground. "Kensey! We found Natalie's husband, Dorcas. H-he joined us and is helping Lyn clear the eastern door."

Another fighter on their side, good news. "Are there many enemies on that side?"

"No, most have been dealt with and no others have appeared."

It was a small space to guard, so sending Florina back wouldn't serve much purpose. "Go and join Will. If you see an opening between Kent and Sain, strike fast and withdraw, don't let them get overwhelmed." She nodded in understanding and went to join the others.

Under the din of battle, a pounding noise was barely audible to Kensey's ears. Her head turned this way and that, trying to locate its source. She left the defenders at the entrance and sought it out. It became louder as she moved further back and closer to the western wall. She was struck by a horrible realization. They were trying attacking the wall. They were going to break through. She pinpointed the spot where the pounding was emanating from and saw that the wall was structurally weak and would be down soon. Bits of rubble were already scattered around the floor.

Kensey rushed back to the quartet by the door. "Will! Florina! This way, hurry!" They broke away from the knights and immediately followed. The wall visibly shuddered with each strike dealt it and small holes began to form. The strikes were too close together to be from just one attacker, which meant they couldn't know how many were waiting on the other side. "Will, see if you can pick any off before they bring the wall down entirely. Florina, when you get a big enough opening, jab at any body part you see." They took up position across from the wall, weapons drawn and ready. Kensey herself drew her own daggers and waited with them. The knights could handle themselves and she trusted Lyn to hold the eastern door. Now she had one long range attacker in a confined space and a grounded Pegasus Knight against who knows what? These were moments she dreaded, knowing there was nothing she could do but wait.

A melon sized chunk of stone fell away and Will fired. A scream of pain was heard and he let another arrow fly. Florina had dismounted Huey, needing the better maneuverability so near the wall, and inched closer, lance at the ready. When the strikes began again with a renewed vigor and more stone fell away, giving them quick glimpses of shadowy attackers, Florina thrust her lance through an opening. By an audible grunt from the other side, they knew she had wounded another one. It wasn't enough though. The wall was nearly down, with a few more hits, they would be facing the enemy head on.

She motioned to Will and Florina to get out of the way of being directly in front of where the opening would be. The archer moved further down so he was at a diagonal with the crumbling section and Florina moved to be across from Kensey, so they were hugging the wall on either side of where the stone was about to fall. With one last shudder, the section came down. Will fired immediately through the dust, one arrow after another, not actually seeing his opponent but knowing they would have to come through there helped. Men rushed inside, their attention on the archer shooting at them, blind to the other two. With Will drawing their ire, Florina attacked with her lance, catching a man unaware through his side. Kensey ducked low and came up behind a man Will had wounded, sinking her daggers into his back. They had turned the tables and caught the enemy by surprise; it was their bodies that ended up on the ground.

When they could finally catch a breath, Kensey looked around. It appeared there were only a handful of men who had breached the western wall, she was thankful for if there were any more she did not like to think of what the outcome might have been. No one else came through. Horse hooves caught her attention, she whirled and saw Sain approaching. "There's none left. We saw some slinking away in the distance and haven't seen any others approach."

Kensey wanted to sag in relief, but didn't want to show how much she had worried. "Lyn?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's in with Natalie and that one man who joined up," he took this opportunity to look around them, noticing the crumbled wall and the defeated foes. "Nice work. Did our timid Florina do that?" he pointed out one of the men with an obvious lance wound and smiled. "Oh, to see you in battle would be a beautiful sight!"

Florina hurried to where Huey was standing and placed herself on his other side, away from Sain, and led him to where the rest of their group was. The others followed and Kensey whispered, "I find you have that effect on many women Sain. Keep trying though." He only smiled.

They found Kent at the entrance, keeping guard, and Sain went to join him. The others filed into the room where they had left Natalie. She was at the side of her husband and talking to Lyn, who smiled at the two before her. "I'm glad we were able to recognize you."

"Yes," Dorcas said quietly before turning to his wife, "I'm so sorry Natalie."

Lyn backed away to give the couple a moment or two and after spotting the others, went to join them, "I'm glad you guys are alright. What happened?"

Kensey's jaw clenched but it was Will who answered. "Some broke through the western wall. We held them back though."

Kensey backed away while the other three talked and took a calming breath before heading towards the couple at the back of the room. They both turned to her and it was Dorcas who spoke, "I'd like to thank-you, for looking after my wife."

"Might I ask why you had joined up with those men?"

Dorcas sighed and looked down in shame. "Money. There aren't many options for earning gold in these parts." Natalie put a comforting hand on his arm.

Kensey thought about it and slowly spoke, "If it is money you need, and you both don't mind, you could come with us. We're heading for Lycia, Cailin specifically. There would be more opportunity there."

They looked to each other and Natalie nodded. "If I can be of some use, I will come with you," Dorcas agreed.

"We'll be staying here for awhile, to rest. If you don't change your mind, feel free to meet back up with us."

"Why can't we just say good-bye now?" Lyn had come back over and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Dorcas has agreed to come with us," Kensey told her.

"I'll take Natalie back home and return tomorrow." They began to leave before turning back at the door, "Thank-you."

"Huh, how about that?" Will spoke, "You guys just pick people up left and right."

"I don't think our way will be getting any easier," Kensey turned to them. "We should all get some rest." With nods in agreement, they scattered. Kensey herself headed back to the west wall, surveying the damage. Her hands fisted and she struck out in anger, her hand was caught by Lyn just before it would have collided with the stone.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

"I missed this!" Kensey yelled, pointing at the breached section, needing to vent her frustration. "How could I miss a crumbling wall when we did the same exact thing!?"

Lyn looked to her in understanding, "From what I understand, you caught it before they could break through. This area was not left defenseless."

Yeah, Kensey knew, but she still felt like she had mad a terrible error. "Reginald would never have missed something like this," she whispered.

"Who?"

"My teacher. Reginald taught me nearly everything I know. Studying ones surroundings is one of the first rules a tactician recognizes and I miss this." She indicated the wall, gaping like an open wound.

"And yet we learn best from our own mistakes," Lyn argued. "It's a fact of life that mistakes will be made. It's how we move on that defines us."

Kensey sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't argue and that she was just speaking out of frustration. She merely nodded and they both headed back to get some sleep. Kensey offered a small smile to her friend, "You know, that was almost wise, what you just said."

Lyn huffed, "I have my moments." Kent and Sain were still keeping watch and would be alternately through the night. With a wave to them, Lyn and Kensey headed to the bed rolls and laid down. Will was already sprawled out, sleeping, and Florina was tending to her Pegasus before getting some sleep herself. Kensey reached inside her pack and retrieved her map and notebook. She may make mistakes but she didn't have to like it. She would stay up and continue her notes, perhaps writing it down would keep her from making the same mistake twice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_Tell me what you see." Kensey looked to her teacher, Reginald had his eyes on her, face inscrutable except for his eyes. They were expectant. She looked to her map and than the wintry landscape before her. The two of them had been traveling extensively as of late, Reginald was a wanderer at heart and had deigned her worthy enough in Ilia to take her under his wing. At random moments when they were on the move, he would stop and turn to her, asking the same thing. _

_She scanned the land before her, throwing her hood back to get a bigger picture of things, and turned to include everything on her right and left. Kensey knew the kind of answer he was looking for so made sure to study their surroundings before answering. "The narrow pass on our right between the outcroppings of rock would be a good place for an ambush, forcing people to go through single file and picking them off one at a time. Or it could be a good defensible position, stationing a heavily armored fighter to hold it with back-up behind them. The cliff ledges to the left afford a good vantage point for archers or mages, there's enough cover for them to attack without being in too much danger of retaliation." She gestured to the space in front of them, where the pass opened up to flat land. "It's all uphill to this point, so whoever held this ground would have the advantage, being able to let their opponent come to them and attack them while they were trudging up through the snow." _

_Reginald stood still for a few moments before slowly nodding, a small smile, barely discernable with the stubble on his chin, curving his mouth. "Not bad." Kensey smiled. From him, 'not bad' was pretty much the equivalent of an appreciable compliment. He looked thoughtful a few moments before continuing their westward journey, motioning for her to keep up. "I think we need a change in scenery. All this gray sky and snow is getting rather old, and we need some new terrain to work with. What say you to heading for a Lycian coast?"_

_Kensey smiled at him. Reginald knew she had grown up on the Lycian coast and that her brothers were sure to be somewhere in the general vicinity. She hadn't been back there in almost two years. Lengthening her stride so as to keep up with him she replied nonchalantly, "I suppose that does sound rather pleasant after all this snow we've been seeing." _

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Kensey awoke with a start to a cackling fire and the smell of food cooking. She shook away the memory dream and looked to where Dorcas was hunched next to the fire, his ax laying beside him. He was now usually the first one up, even when taking a turn for watch during the night. They nodded a good morning to each other; just because they were early risers didn't mean they liked much chatter first thing. Kensey packed her things up and then headed a distance away from camp but still in sight of it. She scampered atop a boulder and sat down facing east. Watching the sun rise was usually a common thing for her, it allowed her time to just let her mind wander. This morning, thanks to her dreams, it traveled to a small cottage next to the sea.

The sun had fully appeared when she felt another's presence. "Kensey, the foods done. You should come have some before Will and Sain eat it all. I swear those two are bottomless pits."

Kensey jumped from the boulder and joined Lyn to make their way back to camp. "Oh I'm sure Dorcas wouldn't let them do that. He's rather good at divvying up portions so everyone gets some, and smacking the heads of certain two people who try to sneak more," she laughed.

Lyn also smiled before giving Kensey a sideways look, "What were you thinking of just now? You seemed a bit melancholy."

"Did I? I was just thinking of home."

"Oh, thinking of your parents?"

Kensey hesitated, but she knew of Lyn's parents and she had long ago accepted her parent's fates. "No, my two brothers actually. My parents died during a storm at sea about 6 years ago now."

Lyn was quiet, no doubt thinking of how she lost her own parents. "I'm sorry," she whispered. There were nearly to camp when she stopped and Kensey stopped with her. She looked to Kensey, her eyes full of sadness, "Does the pain go away?"

Kensey wrapped an arm around her, offering what little comfort she could, "Given time, the pain begins to dull. It would come back with force when I dwelled on it, thinking of any way they could still be alive. After some more time, I was able to look back and just think of them before anything happened." Lyn nodded and joined the others around the fire. Kensey knew it wouldn't be the same for Lyn. Her parents, and most of her tribe, had been killed due to acts of violence, while Kensey's own were gone due to a force of nature. She hoped for her friend's sake that meeting her grandfather would ease some of the pain.

"Come on Dorcas! Kensey's just standing there so obviously she's not hungry. I'll just take her share," Will tried, unsuccessfully, to persuade Dorcas. He even caught Sain, using Will as a distraction, trying to sneak some more food and smacked his hand away from the pot. Kent actually looked amused with the scene and even Florina sported a small grin. Kensey shook off her saddened mood and moved to claim her share of breakfast.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"So, what, another day or so and we'll be in Lycia?" Will asked to anyone who might be listening. They were on the road once more. Kent and Sain were riding ahead, keeping a look-out while Dorcas stayed behind the group to watch their backs. Florina would take to the air in intervals but was now walking her Pegasus beside Lyn, Kensey and Will.

"Actually, we could reach the border by tonight, if we keep moving at a decent pace and don't run into any more distractions," Kensey said after consulting her map, which was never far from her hands.

Will let out a groan, "Kensey! A simple yes would have sufficed, now since you spoke of distractions we're sure to run into something."

Kensey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," he argued. "Everybody knows that when you speak of trouble, trouble is sure to find you."

"There's movement on our left flank," Dorcas spoke quietly. He had moved up to join them, a hand resting lightly on his weapon. Will looked to her triumphantly.

"Florina, take to the sky and check it out. It might just be some other travelers," Kensey said, looking pointedly at Will. With a nod, Florina left them. She called for the knights, who looked back and joined them after seeing Kensey waving them over.

Florina was back in no time, "It's more bandits!" Kensey groaned inwardly and went over to stand by Florina.

"Did you get a good look at them? Their positions?" Kensey held her map out flat for the girl to see.

She nodded and leaned down from Huey's back. "Y-yes. A few are near us here," she pointed to a spot just a little ways west from their position, and then moved her finger along a rather straight westward path. "And, well, s-some are scattered between here and there, at the far side of the lake. That's where they, um, seem to be concentrated." Kensey looked to her in appreciation. Florina seemed to be able to push her nervousness aside when the need arose.

Without a word being said, the knights took point in front of the grounded units and Florina backed away, ready to fly at a moments notice. Raised voices could just be heard coming from the trees. A handful of men stepped out, all eyes turned to them and weapons were drawn. "Aha! We've found 'em boys! No one gets away from the Ganelon bandits."

"It's still the same group?" Will was astounded. "By the time we're done, they would have wiped themselves out facing us."

Dorcas hefted his axe, "No great loss." Kensey had to agree with him, they brought this upon themselves. They should have left well enough alone.

Lyn stepped between the knights, "Leave now and we'll avoid any unwanted bloodshed."

They merely laughed. She had offered a way out and they had refused. Lyn would do what needed to be done. With Mani Katti in hand, she led the surge forward. Will picked one off before the groups collided. Kensey motioned for Florina to stay back with her, wanting to have a unit in reserve. With the numbers in their favor, she wouldn't be needed yet. Kent and Sain's horse's stunned two men, leaving them open for the knights to finish. Dorcas threw his axe and it connected with another's chest with an audible crunching sound. That left one and Will had already wounded him with an arrow to the shoulder, which left him open for Lyn. He fought like a dying man with no where to go. Lyn had to dodge a couple wild swings before she got an opening to drive him through with the Mani Katti.

"Florina, fly ahead and let us know what's coming." She shook her head in confirmation and took off, leaving Kensey to join the rest. An earsplitting shriek was heard. They all flinched at the dreadful sound and looked around, trying to pick out where it had come from. Kensey looked up and caught Florina's attention; she too had been momentarily stopped by the noise. Florina was scanning the ground and seemed to find something.

She swooped back down, "Just i-inside a copse of trees over that way, maybe fifteen yards, there were two others fighting a couple bandits."

Some others were dragged into their fight then. Kensey nodded in thanks and Florina took off once again. "Kent, Sain, your mounts will have a hard time getting through all those trees at a speed we would like. Take the path south around the lake and come up behind them. We'll go around north and sandwich them between us."

Kent wanted to argue, "But Lady Lyndis-"

"Will be fine with the rest of us," Kensey assured. "Our best chance is you two taking them unaware from the back while we distract them from the front."

Sain nudged his partner, agreeing with Kensey's plan and nodding to the southern path. Kent sighed and nodded in acquiescence. Without another word they rode to the south. Kensey turned to the rest, "Not far off are others fighting here as well, potential allies. We need to reach them and quickly. Keep your eyes open. I'll watch your backs, you guys watch the front."

They headed to the trees; Lyn in the lead with Will close behind. Dorcas, despite Kensey's assurances that she was fine, hung back a little, closer to the tactician. They made their way at a fast pace, dodging branches and jumping roots. Smoke could be seen not far off. A grunt of pain was heard. "Erk!"

Emerging from the trees into a small clearing, they were just in time to see Florina dive down and plunge her lance into a bandit facing a young man and woman. The guy was holding his arm and the girl was close behind him. Florina landed upon seeing them and Huey was sidestepping around, eager to take off once more. Kensey rushed to her, "Florina, fly high to the southern pass of the lake until you spot Kent and Sain. Stay with them until they meet back up with us." And just like that she was off once more.

Lyn had approached the two. The purple haired guy was still in front of the girl, almost protectively, though he didn't look too thrilled. She ignored his attempts though and walked by him, a wave of the now visible staff and his arm was healed. "You! You're the ones they thought we were with!" she accused, rather loudly.

The man rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before stepping forward. "It just happened, there's no need for you to trouble yourselves with us."

"They already think you're with us," Lyn reasoned, "why not join us in facing them?"

"Safety in numbers after all," Kensey added.

She looked to be debating it for a moment before the pink-haired girl smiled brightly, "Yes, that's true! Very well, my name is Serra and this is my escort Erk. We shall help you." Erk opened his mouth but closed it again after letting out a quiet sigh. While Serra attached herself to Lyn, talking about her 'wondrous healing abilities', Kensey motioned for Dorcas and Will to take the lead before coming up beside Erk.

"You're a mage, correct?" He carried no visible weapon and Kensey caught the edge of some kind of tome under his red cloak. Put that with the smoke they saw earlier and what else could he be?

He nodded, looking off to the side, "And since I am to help, I shall show you the true power of magic." Erk muttered some foreign language under his breath and a ball of fire appeared in his hands before shooting off to collide with a bandit hiding in the tree line. With a scream he was engulfed in flames.

Finding the pile of ash left in its wake disconcerting, Kensey swallowed before nodding and motioning for them to continue. Being a mage, she didn't find it necessary to advise him to stay out of the enemy's range. She only motioned him to join Serra behind Lyn in case they were surprised by one of the bandits. Dorcas and Will had been vigilant in the lead though, they caught up to them with no enemy encounters. The focus of enemy forces were now in their sight just out of the trees, maybe ten men fanned out in front of one, the obvious leader. Florina and the knights should be waiting behind their backs. With the element of surprise, this should go in their favor.

"Will, Erk be ready to pick off a few when I give the signal. Don't stop till they're defeated. Lyn and Dorcas, you two will head in after their initial volley. Kent, Sain and Florina should join after seeing you. Serra, you stay with me, just keep your eyes open." They all nodded in understanding. Dorcas and Lyn moved a little ways ahead to be ready to charge out while Will and Erk stepped forward. The bandits didn't seem too concerned with anybody getting to them. Their weapons were out but held lazily towards the ground. Many were talking with each other, not even bothering to look around. Perfect. She looked to the ranged fighters, "Now!"

Will got off the first shot but Erk sent a fireball close behind. The arrow collided with ones arm while the fireball completely consumed another. Will got off a few more arrows and Erk a couple fireballs before Lyn and Dorcas met the enemy, Florina and the knights soon after. It was a quick affair, bloody but quick. Serra was only called upon once to heal Lyn who had gotten the sharp end of a sword while covering for Dorcas.

"Now let that be the last of them," Kent said as he wiped his sword clean. Everyone agreed with that sentiment. "Milady Lyndis, if you are well we should press on."

"We won't be there by tonight now will we Kensey?" Will asked with an air of smugness. She merely huffed in exasperation.

"Lady Lyndis?" Serra asked, seemingly to question who she was.

"She's the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess of Cailin," Sain supplied before turning in his saddle to get a look at who he was speaking to. His face let up and he opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, such a-"

"We've been on our way to Cailin but keep getting delayed by bandits and the like," Kensey interrupted before he could go off spouting his inane flattery.

"Hmm, the granddaughter you say," Serra thought aloud, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kensey saw it but couldn't guess what it might mean. Erk saw it too; he knew what it was and inwardly groaned, guessing at what was to come. "I have an excellent idea! Erk and I shall come with you and help however we can."

It was met with approval; they weren't a group to turn down such help. A healer and mage would be a great help indeed. With little left for them, they continued on their way. Erk hung back and grabbed Kensey's shoulder to stop her. "You are the tactician." It wasn't a question. "Whatever is to come," he glanced ahead at the pink-haired cleric, "please allow me to stay as far away from her as I can. I need the distance just to clear the headache she has left me nursing for the past few days." Kensey slowly nodded before looking ahead herself, wondering what such a small girl could do to irritate one so. She put it to the back of her mind though, they would reach Lycia soon. If this Lord Lundgren truly wanted Lyn gone, then the true trials would begin once across the border.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Araphen's streets were teeming with people. After weeks of traveling with a small group of people, it was slightly overwhelming. Although, more people out and about meant Kensey could come and go as she pleased without people taking notice of her. She had left the others at the Will-O`-the-Wisp Inn, wanting to get a look at the city. They had arrived in the late afternoon and had immediately located a place to stay for the night; everyone was looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed. Once sleeping arrangements were settled, most had set out to do their own things. Erk stayed at the inn, looking over one of his tomes, along with Dorcas. Will had gone off with Sain to look around; Kensey suspected Kent went along just to keep an eye on the two. Serra had coerced Lyn into walking the shops with her and Florina tagged along to stay with Lyn. This left the tactician to sneak off without notice before Serra could say anything to her. In the short amount of time in the clerics company, Kensey could easily see why Erk nursed a headache for so long. She had a way of getting under a persons skin if they weren't adept at handling someone of her personality. After successfully avoiding Serra's notice, Kensey was free to look around. Kensey had been here once before with Reginald, but they had just continued on after a few quick stops for supplies. Now she had a chance to take it all in.

It was easy to believe that this was one of the biggest cities in all of Lycia, second only to Ostia in size. The streets were lined with stalls and vendors selling their wares in either direction you looked along the roads. People were out doing their business, and avoiding collision courses with the children out playing. Sidestepping one such child, a store sign caught Kensey's eye and she found herself veering towards it. She stopped before the display window and gazed over the merchandise before stopping on one item in particular. A sad smile crossed her face. Out of all that had been lost in her stolen pack all those weeks ago, mostly clothes, there was only one thing she mourned losing. Now here was another one very similar to it, and she still had some gold left that she could part with. Kensey's fingers were practically twitching in anticipation. Before she could talk herself out of it, she marched into the store and made the purchase. With the wrapped parcel safely tucked away, Kensey began to make her way back to the inn, a grin gracing her features.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"Ah," Will sat back with a contented sigh, "I'm stuffed." They were all at a table in the inn's common room, eating their dinner. Will and Sain had attacked the food like starving men, nearly inhaling everything on their plate and taking seconds before most of the others had even made a dent in their food.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Sain declared as he too finished and sat back, sporting a satisfied smile.

"Dessert anyone?" A serving girl walked up to their table, a plate of sweets in hand.

"Well, I guess a little more wouldn't be out of the question," Sain reached for the plate. "After all, it would be rude to refuse such a beautiful maiden," he continued with a wink to their now blushing serving girl. Maybe his flirting did work with some after all, when he didn't overdo it at least. While most of their little group declined, the plate of sweets was still gone in record time, thanks to the men whose stomachs seemed to have no bottom. Florina did manage to snag one before Will could swipe it. Lyn and Kensey laughed at his sad puppy eyes; even though he already claimed to be stuffed Will had still managed two sweet rolls.

Taking their time to relax after dinner, they stayed where they were and enjoyed each others company. Each knew that they would be off again tomorrow, back to sleeping on the ground, and wanted to savor the time at the inn. Looking around, Kensey noticed that the Will-O`-the-Wisp seemed to be having a good night of business. The room was full with guests. Most enjoying their meal with friends and having a laugh, except for one man she noted. There was a sandy brown haired fellow nursing a drink in the far corner. She would have thought nothing of it but while he was seemingly content to enjoy his solitude, his eyes were constantly moving, observing all things happening around the room. There was something about him that struck her as off. Before she started making assumptions, Kensey shook it off as nothing. After all, wasn't she observing the patrons as well? Plenty of individuals enjoyed people watching with no other motive than to just simply observe the world. She continued her own observations and noticed that in the corner across from the man were a couple of musicians setting up to play, one with drums while the other had a lute. It looked like a good night for the inn indeed.

As the music began filling the room, others took notice of them as well. Serra clapped her hands in excitement. "Musicians!"

"They must be staying here as well," Kent noted. "It's not every night that the inn has such entertainment." And many people were taking advantage of this, grabbing a partner and dancing on the open floor. It was good to see such lightheartedness and catchy. Kensey could feel some of the others tapping their foot along with the beat underneath the table.

"I've always enjoyed times like these," Lyn spoke quietly between Kensey and Florina. "My tribe would spend many nights playing music and telling stories." Catching the edge of sadness in her words, Florina put an arm around her friend. Kensey sat quietly, thoughtful. Perhaps there was something she could do to make Lyn smile during the rest of their journey, the thing was, would it make her happy or just cause unbidden sadness to resurface. She could put it to the test when they were back on the road and camping out. For now, it was just nice to enjoy the song and laugh when some of the others, Sain and Will, got up to show off their dance moves, or lack thereof.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"Where are you going?"

Kent started and turned to see Kensey staring at him from a table off to the side. She was one of only a couple people in the common room so early and he hadn't seen her, intent on the task he had decided to put on himself. "I am off to the castle. I would speak with the Marquess Araphen and ask for his aide for Lady Lyndis. You know the closer we get to Caelin the more danger we put ourselves in."

She did know. In fact, it was pretty much the only thing occupying her thoughts lately. "Do you think he will help? Most people in his position would want to stay out of this inheritance trouble that Lundgren is causing."

"He will help," Kent stated adamantly. "Araphen and Caelin have a strong friendship. Marquess Araphen will help us."

Kensey nodded, hoping he was right. "Go on then. I'll make sure everyone is ready to head out." Watching him go, Kensey returned to her cup of tea and her notebook, writing down little reminders or adding to previous pages. Her teacher impressed upon her the importance of judicious note-taking, stating that the best way to learn and not forget was to write everything of importance down. Last night she had thought of a potential situational dilemma and wanted to get his opinion when she met up with him once again. So engrossed was she that she failed to notice a pair of brown eyes surreptitiously observing her from the same corner he had occupied the night before.

She did look up however, when Dorcas joined her, his pack and ax at his side. He didn't say anything; something Kensey greatly appreciated about this man was that he knew not everything needed words. Dorcas simply sat quietly with her and ate breakfast. The others began to trickle down not long after, Florina and Sain went to the stables to tend to their mounts before getting something to eat themselves. Serra was the last to join them, another non-morning person. "How can you expect me to continue on with so little sleep? You know that not enough sleep does horrible things to a girl's skin," she patted her cheeks to emphasize her point. "Beauty like mine may be natural but that doesn't mean it can take such harsh treatment." Erk rolled his eyes while the others simply ignored her, the favored tactic when dealing with Serra's unfounded complaints.

As they were all finished was when Lyn decided to comment on a certain knight's absence. They had all gone outside to get a start on the day and she had noticed Kent wasn't anywhere around like she thought he would be. "Where is Kent?"

Sain shrugged while stroking his horse, "He was gone by the time I got up."

"Kent went ahead to the castle, hoping to requisition aide from the Marquess," Kensey supplied. "He should be back-"

"Milady Lyndis!"

"-right about now I suppose," Kensey finished as Kent rode up to them, stopping before the group.

"We should head to the castle, there are supplies waiting for us. The Marquess has agreed to help us on our way to Caelin."

Sain let out a very audible sigh of appreciation, "Some good fortune at last!"

"So recruiting me and the others wasn't 'good fortune'?" Will muttered from his spot next to Kensey. She merely smiled and patted his shoulder in empathy.

"Oh you know what I mean," Sain huffed.

"We should proceed right away," Kent urged, ignoring Sain. "I am truly sorry for the hardships you have been forced to endure on our way so far." Kensey grinned, eyes straight ahead, he was truly a knight serving his liege.

Lyn turned to him with a smile, "I wouldn't say any of that was your fault Kent. Things just happen. You're actually very capable." Sain loudly cleared his throat from the other side of Kent and Lyn chuckled. "So are you Sain."

"That's right I am." Suddenly, screams were heard from ahead of them and smoke could be seen off in the distance.

Shouts were heard, 'The castle is burning!', and 'Smoke is coming from the castle!' Some cloaked men with their faces hidden appeared from the shadows and approached them, looking them over before landing on the knights and Lyn who was slightly in front of them. "That's her," one stated before her broke off from the others and flew towards Lyn. His speed was swift but just before he could reach the flustered Lyn; an arrow appeared and embedded itself in his neck, killing him instantly.

"Milady Lyndis, are you okay?" Kent moved his horse to stand in front of her, eyeing the remaining men. They slunk back into the shadows after seeing their comrade fall. Now that Lyn was alerted, she wouldn't be an easy kill.

"I'm alright. Where did that arrow come from?" She looked to Will, who only shrugged his shoulders. It hadn't been one of his. A rider emerged from a side street, garbed in Sacaean clothing, bow in hand. Kensey nudged Lyn and gestured to him. "You! You helped me," she stated.

"Who are you?" Kent was slightly suspicious and with good reason, someone had just tried to kill Lyn after all. The rider merely looked them over and began to back away.

"Wait!" Lyn held out a hand and the man stopped, "Why did you help me?"

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked," he looked over the group, noting that Lyn was the only one in Sacaean clothing, "clearly I was mistaken." He once again started to head away.

"No, I am from the plains. I am Lyn, daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

That made the rider pause, "The Lorca? There are survivors?" Lyn nodded in confirmation. "You should leave at once. The castle is under attack and nowhere is safe until the situation is under control. As captain of the guard it is my duty to handle this."

Lyn paused but a moment before doing what everyone knew she would, "We will help you. Those brigands were after me so it is my duty to help however I can."

The rider slowly nodded, "Very well. I am Rath of the Kutolah; we shall fight together in this. Once the Marquess is safe the rest of my men can move in, but-" He trailed off, thinking.

Kensey thought it was about time for her to start asking some questions, "Is there some way in that doesn't involve the main front or back door?" Those areas were sure to be protected well.

Rath nodded in confirmation, "Through the barracks, there is an underground tunnel leading directly to the throne room where the Marquess is sure to be. It's not used much and few know of it."

"Excellent! Than that's our ticket in." Kensey was pleased; perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult.

"However," he warned, "being a secret passageway, we can't just go up to it and go through. The door is concealed and won't open unless we release three different triggers, latches if you prefer. One is within the main barracks themselves and two are in smaller guard rooms to the west and south of the main ones."

Or not so easy. "At least we know what we have to do."

"The barracks are sure to be locked and the doors are not easily broken, "Rath cautioned.

"And as captain of the guard I'm sure you have keys, correct?" Kensey didn't like his expression.

"To the smaller guard rooms yes, however, the main barracks are locked to the outside at all times. We could always come out as we pleased but the locking mechanism wouldn't allow one back in without someone on the inside."

How strange. Kensey shook it off though and began to think. They needed to get in there. Start with what they could do, "We can do this much quicker if we split up. Kent, take a key and ride with Sain and Will to the southern guard room. Ride back around when you find that trigger." Kent took a key from Rath as Sain gave Will a hand up to settle behind him. They rode away and Kensey continued to dish out orders, "Florina, go with Rath to that second guard room and the rest of us will head to the main barracks to try and find a way inside." The two took off, leaving the rest to make their way on foot. Kensey hung back as the others started off, how were they going to get that door open?

"Need a hand?" Kensey turned to see the sandy-haired guy from before strolling out of the inn, a grin firmly in place.

Lyn noticed him and came to stand beside the tactician while the others waited. "Who are you?"

He lazily leaned against a lamp post. "The names Matthew. I'm a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Care to buy my services?"

"We've no need for a thief," Lyn stated and turned to walk away. Kensey was not so sure.

"I hear you need a door open. Locks are my specialty," Matthew supplied as he studied his fingernails. That made Lyn pause and his grin grew. "I'll even lower my normal rate for you."

"You're hired," Kensey stated before Lyn could. And she knew Lyn would have agreed. They really needed that door open. "I'm Kensey, the tactician of our little group. We would love the help."

"I knew you'd see reason," he stood straight and started walking ahead of the group, towards the barracks. They made it there with little mishap. A couple brigands showed their faces and were quickly dealt with by Dorcas and Erk. Arriving at the door, Kensey could see why it would have been difficult to break through; the thing was made entirely of metal. Matthew merely cracked his fingers, "Time to get to work."

"Wait," Kensey stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "If they know of this then there are sure to be enemies within. Hold off until the others rejoin us." Matthew thought about it a moment before nodding and sitting back, staring at the door. It wasn't long before Rath and Florina met them, followed closely by the others. With a nod from Kensey, Matthew got back to work. "Be ready guys. We don't know what could be on the other side of these doors." Thinking about it, she stepped away from them herself and motioned the knights to take position right behind the thief. They gave him a questioning look but Lyn merely shook her head and they didn't ask.

With an audible click, the doors swung open and the group surged inside. There were indeed enemies just on the other side. Matthew hung back with Kensey, a self-satisfied grin in place, and took a look around. Getting excited he grabbed Kensey's shoulder and pointed off to the side, "Look over there! Oh, my favorite sight."

Kensey followed his pointing finger and saw a couple of chests sitting in a corner. She looked back to him, eyebrow raised, "Do you suggest we steal from the ones we're trying to help."

He held a hand over his heart, "Oh, Kensey, you wound me! It wouldn't be stealing. We would just be using everything at our disposal to gain victory. What if something went wrong and the very items in those chests could have aided in avoiding the problem?"

The man had a point. Kensey looked between him and the chests before nodding and hoping she wasn't making a mistake. "Make it quick, we have to keep up with the others."

He winked at her before he practically skipped over to the corner, faintly humming. Kensey soon followed, curiosity getting the better of her. Matthew knelt down and within moments the first one was open, revealing a sheer, white fabric. He grabbed it and held it up for the both of them to see. It appeared to be some kind of robe. Kensey reached out a hand to touch it but quickly pulled her hand back. It had left her fingers tingling. She gave Matthew a sideways look and knew he felt it too. Kensey had an idea what it was but knew there was only one way to find out. "Why don't you put it on?"

Matthew looked to her sharply but soon shrugged and did as she bade. As it settled over him, the garment began to glow softly and soon disappeared. He gave a quick shudder as it completely vanished and smirked, "Invigorating, an angelic robe." Kensey thought as much. Thanks to the robe, Matthew would have a bit more endurance now; it was a truly magical item. Matthew had already moved on to the next one and had it open in a flash. "Here we go. This should help us out." He pulled out a thick sword. An armorslayer.

"We should catch up with the others and give this to one of the knights." He nodded in agreement and they took off. It was in the farthest room that they caught up and watched as Rath delivered the final blow with one of his arrows. A handful of others lay defeated across the floor. Serra was healing minor cuts as Lyn released the last trigger.

"That should do it," Lyn turned to Rath, "can you handle this from here?"

He nodded and entered the tunnel, the rather dark and dreary looking tunnel. "It should be quick from here. Follow at a distance and wait for us to clear out the castle." They did as he bade; hanging back and only entering after a decent amount of time had passed.

"Ewww, this tunnel gives me the creeps," Serra proclaimed and Kensey was one to agree with her. It was damp and the only light they had was from Erk up in the front holding a small flame in his hand. A few torches would have been nice right about now.

They came out in a wide hallway with an open doorway before them leading to the throne room. Rath could be seen inside speaking with a man dressed in rich robes. The Marquess Araphen Kensey presumed. The castle was cleared and no danger was present so only the knights entered with Lyn, leaving the rest to wait in the hall. They stood in silence for awhile before Matthew felt the need to break it, "Do you guys have this kind of fun often?"

Will snorted, "If you want to call it that. Hey Kensey, do you think with all that's happened we'll be staying another night?" She merely shrugged.

"We should continue on," Dorcas said. "If there are people this close to Lyndis than we should keep moving." Kensey leaned towards Dorcas's line of thought. A stationary target was an easy target.

Before another word was spoken, the doors burst open and Lyn came striding out with head held high. Kent and Sain were close behind, both looked furious. Without a word they led the way out of the castle, they didn't stop till they were at the city gates. Kensey really wished she had gone in with them now because she was bursting to know what happened. Matthew had stayed with them on their trek through town and had no qualms about asking, "Things not go so well I take it?"

"The marquess rescinded his offer to help," Lyn stated and that was it.

"I'm so sorry Milady," Kent apologized. "I was so focused on getting aide that I failed to see how the marquess really was."

"A giant prick," Sain muttered.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kent," Lyn assured him. "You have done nothing but what you found to be best for us all. I am thankful for your efforts, but he said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry on."

"Bah, who needs a marquess's aide when you've got friends like us," Kensey threw an arm around Lyn's shoulder, causing her to smile.

"True, thank-you Kensey." Hoof beats could be heard quickly approaching. The whole group turned and saw riding out to meet them. "Rath! What are you doing here?"

"I have ended my services to Araphen. From here I shall help you in reaching Caelin."

"Thank-you Rath. I would be honored to have your support." The sun was setting but they all wanted to put some distance between them and the city so they headed out without complaint.

Kensey hung back, looking to Matthew who hadn't left them. "Will you come with us too?"

He wore a nonchalant expression that Kensey wasn't sure how to read, "Sure, I was paid for my services and never actually stated how long it lasted. I was itching to get out of that place anyway." He hefted the armorslayer out from beneath his cloak. "We should consider this a parting gift from the Marquess, yes? The angelic robe just didn't quite cover services rendered."

Kensey shared a smile with him, "I don't think they'll miss it."

"Excellent." He strapped it back beneath his cloak and together they picked up the pace to reach the others.

* * *

A/N: I think I _may_ be getting better at this, granted there's a lot more I can improve on but still...

So sorry for any grammatical errors. I was kind of in a rush to post this before my computer started acting up again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you guys need something?"

Will and Matthew simply shook their heads and continued what they were doing. Kensey would have ignored them if the thing they were doing wasn't to just stand right behind her and stare over her shoulders. She had sped up, slowed down and completely stopped, yet they just matched her pace without a word. Staring. The rest of the group continued on, keeping an eye out for a suitable camping spot, occasionally glancing over to the trio but not commenting.

"Is there a reason you are walking so close to me?"

Will merely shrugged, again. It was getting irritating. "I'm just observing. You seem to get really detailed with that map of yours and I want to see how you do it." She _had_ been walking with her map open, occasionally jotting down landmarks. He couldn't just ask to see it at camp? She may seem a little…overprotective of it at times, something he had learned one night after grabbing it and taking it close to the fire for a better look, poor guy had nearly tumbled into the fire himself as she lunged for it. What could she say, she had put a lot of time into it. If he just asked nicely she would let him borrow it, for a time at least.

"Speak for yourself," Matthew spoke from over her right shoulder, "I'm just seeing what kinds of goodies you have in your bag. What is _this_?"

Kensey whirled around at his words. In his hands was a small package. The one she had picked up in Araphen a couple days ago. She looked to her now open pack and back to Matthew, she hadn't felt a thing. Oh, he was good. As the paper began peeling away, Kensey made a lunge for it, but Matthew merely sidestepped and continued unwrapping. "So, it's good to know you have no concept of personal space, even with those you willingly travel with." She made another grab for it and missed as he sidestepped again. "Would you give that back?" The others had started taking notice. Most were craning their necks to see what Matthew held.

"Personal space means next to nothing to me. Oho! What have we here?" He held it up for all to see, the instrument was no bigger than a hand span across. He held it as high as he could, which left Kensey's grasping fingers just a couple inches short of their goal.

Switching tactics, she elbowed him in the side and snagged it when he flinched down, triumphant smirk showing. "You left yourself open for that one."

"Yoink," the instrument disappeared from her hands once again, "you should watch yourself better than that Kensey." Sain was now holding the item atop his horse, inspecting it. Kensey had no chance of getting it back by force, unless she somehow unseated him. Hmm, it was a possibility at least. "Is this a panpipe? Ah, our Kensey's a songbird!" He turned to her with an appraising look, "What other secrets have you been keeping to yourself?"

"We all have things we like to keep to ourselves. Can I have that back please?" she held her hand out expectantly and Sain handed them back with a wink and a flourish.

"Don't go thinking you'll get away without playing something now," he called back as he rode ahead to the front.

He was replaced with Lyn at her side, "I didn't know you could play."

Kensey gave a rueful smile, "My mother loved all things musical and insisted all her children would know how to play something. I just got these in Araphen. My previous set was taken shortly before I met you." She added them to the small pouch at her waist, after all, her pack had been taken once before and now she knew Matthew liked to get into others things.

"Over here!" They looked ahead and saw Kent motioning off to the side. There was a small clearing surrounded by a few trees and a stream could be heard not far off, their bed for the night.

People scattered around to take care of their own things, but it wasn't long before they settled and Sain approached Kensey, planting himself in front of her. "Well?"

Kensey played dumb, "Well, what?"

"Would you play for us?" Kensey looked past Sain to Florina. She had walked up behind the knight and was looking at Kensey with such hopeful eyes that she didn't have the heart to refuse.

She pulled out the instrument and ran her fingers over the eight pipes, getting a feel for it like one would a new blade. The others had quieted and all were looking at her expectantly. Kensey gave a timid smile; it had been a while since she had played for anyone. "It might take a moment to get the hang of this again. These are slightly different from my old set." Taking a deep breath, she began to play. The notes floated over the camp and formed an old seafaring song that she doubted any of them would recognize. It had been a favorite of her fathers to sing and her mother had taught her to play.

As she let the last note fade, she heard Matthew make a comment, "Huh, she really can play."

"I don't carry them around for the heck of it."

"That was lovely." Florina had settled on her right as she played and was sporting a small smile. Lyn was to her left and encouraging her to play another as were others. Some were even making requests. Kensey complied and eventually the entire camp was lulled to sleep on the notes of old favorites.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

They had broken up camp and headed onwards once more, knowing their destination was looming ever nearer and eager to arrive. Kensey found herself next to Erk and Matthew this day. Serra was in sight up ahead so Erk had no qualms about leaving his charge to her own devices, giving himself some space from her while still doing his duty. He would glance up from his magic tome every now and then to check on things. Matthew was just strolling along, occasionally whistling a tune. With people on their guard since he went through her bag, he was being as nonchalant as possible. All the while wondering what kinds of goodies _they_ had on their persons and itching to find out. It seemed he would just stick to questioning her though.

"So, oh Wise One," he joked, "where did you learn your trade? Ilia?"

"For a time, yes."

"For a time? That's hardly a satisfactory answer. Where else?"

Kensey gave him an appraising look. If she didn't think he was anything but a bored thief, she would have thought he was digging. "There was an instructor there, if you could call him that. He only taught a few weeks before heading out. When he did, I joined him. I learned more from him in those first couple months than my year in Ilia."

"So he's good. What was his name?" Matthew was looking around, as if he was mildly curious and only talking to her to pass the time.

"Reginald. He's one of the best and certainly the best I've had the privilege to learn from."

Erk looked up from his tome and shot her a look; apparently he had been following the conversation. "Reginald? As in _the_ Master Tactician Reginald?"

Kensey hadn't heard that title in awhile and found herself grinning at it, "Yes, he has been called that. He hates titles though." Matthew shot her an appraising look of his own, wheels turning in his head. Kensey didn't notice. She was looking to Erk, "What about you Erk? Who is you're teacher?"

He gave a wry grin, "Lord Pent of Etruria, another master of his trade. I can only hope to be a worthy student."

Matthew shot him an appraising look as well. Kensey looked at him with a new sense of respect. The Mage General didn't teach just anybody, the same was said of Reginald. Their conversation was put on hold when a commotion was heard towards the front. All three looked and saw a boy talking with Lyn and the knights. Curious, Kensey went up to join them.

"Please, you have to help! My sister was taken." Something about the boy struck Kensey as odd. Red eyes just didn't seem a natural shade for a person, yet the plea they held was genuine and a few tears could be seen forming as well. She knew they would help before any consent was voiced. Their group had a few bleeding hearts, like hers on occasion.

"I won't abandon someone being taken if there's anything I can do about it," Lyn's tone was adamant. "Nils, will you show us to where they went?"

The boy quickly rubbed at his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, they're ruthless though. I'm glad for your help, but I don't want you to get hurt as well."

"Let me worry about them," Kensey interjected, "just point us in the right direction."

Nils nodded and turned to lead them on when two men appeared before them, one in dark robes and the other carrying a sword. "Found you! You little brat, do you know how much trouble you've caused us? It's time to go back to Nergal."

The swordsman made to grab for the boy but Lyn intercepted him, leaping out in front with her sword raised. He struck out at her but backpedaled when Lyn unleashed her own onslaught. Their swords clashed multiple times but no hits were dealt. An arrow flew from the side and embedded itself in the man's side. When he looked at the source of his sudden pain, Lyn finished him off. Will stood off to the side with his bow in hand.

Their other opponent with the dark robes spoke, "Fools, you meddle in things you do not understand. The boy _will_ come with me." While their attention was on the swordsmen, he had been forming a dark globe of energy in his hands. A shaman. Kensey motioned for the archers to take him out but knew his globe was near completion. Before one arrow could be loosed, shafts of light appeared and attacked the shaman from all sides. His dying screams echoed into the distance.

As he fell to the ground another man in the robes of a monk could be seen behind his position, hands outstretched. He murmured a few words before approaching them, hands out in a placating gesture. "Peace, my name's Lucius. I followed the boy from the inn, intending to help however I could."

Kensey looked to Nils for confirmation. He nodded, "He was there when I talked to the innkeeper. He's not with them."

Kensey then looked to this new addition with a smile, "I am so glad you did. We are ill-equipped to deal with practitioners of the darker arts."

"I will lend you my skill with the magic of light, although it does usually take a toll. I should be fine by the time we run into any more of the men."

"I can help with that!" Nils whipped out a flute and went to stand by Lucius. Nobody knew what he was up to. When he played, it was an ethereal tune that one could almost see floating over and settling on the monk.

Once finished, Lucius looked to the boy with an expression of awe. "I don't know how you did that, but I thank-you. I feel invigorated."

All eyes were on the boy, who was looking at the ground, sheepish, "I told you I could help."

"Okay," Kensey brought everyone's attention back to the task at hand. "Nils, I need to know where they were heading if we intend to catch them."

"They were heading south."

"There is an old fortress outpost that way," Lucius supplied. "It's only used during times of war, so it's been abandoned for a time now."

"They talked of it!" Nils exclaimed. "I think that's where they were holed up before they found us."

Kensey nodded, thinking over her knowledge of the area. They would have to get across the river and the nearest bridge was to the east. "We'll head for the outpost then. They may have gone back that way to wait for the others here," she indicated the two dead men," or wipe their presence away. Florina, I want you to fly overhead and tell me what you can see." She readily complied and Kensey turned to the others. "The rest of us will advance in two wedge formations. I don't want any of us taken by surprise."

* * *

They faced little opposition until they made the bridge. There was a concentration of men there, waiting for their comrades to come back with Nils. The wedge with Kent at the tip charged through, dealing damage and leaving just a few for Sain's wedge to deal with on their trip over the bridge right behind them.

Kensey searched the sky from her spot in the back of her designated 'v' and kept an eye out for Florina. The Pegasus Knight had yet to return. She spotted her at the same time that Rath saw the two following her. In sight, and range, of her comrades, Florina did a 180 turn and met her pursuers. She clashed spears with one Pegasus fighter and Rath took aim at the other. With a few arrows, Rath brought down the second Pegasus and was about to take aim at the first when Florina swept around her opponent and thrust her lance true. The now rider less Pegasus turned and flew off.

Florina swooped down and gave Kensey her report. There were indeed dark-robed men at the outpost and only a handful between here and there. "Thank-you. Stay overhead and help out when you see need." Florina took off once more and Kensey turned to the two groups. She noticed something off about her own. Where was Matthew?

He appeared from over near a house and rejoined them. At her quizzical expression he merely shrugged, "Just checking things out with the locals."

There wasn't time to question and she wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway, so she dismissed it. The two v's dealt with the foes between them and the outpost without too much mishap. Serra was forced to switch positions with people a few times in order to heal with her staff; she didn't seem to mind though. When the fighting commenced each time she immediately began to murmur under her breath and Kensey realized she was praying as the globe on her staff gave off a glow, allowing her to be ready should she be needed.

At the gates to the outpost they were met with a group of particularly dark looking men, all robed as shamans. "Nils," Kensey whispered to the boy beside her, "stay by Lucius and keep him going with…whatever it is that you do." He nodded in understanding and went to stand beside the monk.

One of the men stepped slightly forward, "The boy found some sympathetic hearts then?" He gave a slightly unhinged chuckle. "You go to your own demise, the Black Fang never lose."

Kensey's mind stalled momentarily at that. The Black Fang? That was who they were facing. She shook her head to regain focus and dispel the doubt that had crept in at his words. The men behind the leader were moving their hands and murmuring, Kensey noticed. They _could not_ be allowed to finish. "Pin them down! Archers, break their focus!" Rath and Will readily complied, loosing their arrows in rapid succession and succeeding in breaking their focus, even taking down most of them. Erk joined them, even knowing his magic was at a disadvantage, he knew he could still distract them. "Lucius, focus on the one in front. Everyone else, help them out." The two wedges broke up. Florina swooped down, throwing her lance and striking one shaman down. Kent and Sain followed suit, each bringing another one down. Nils stayed by Lucius and played his tune, giving him a boost.

Lucius threw his last bolt of light and the opposing shaman slumped to the ground, coughing up blood. "You think…you've won….you're too late-" With a last gurgling cough, he lay still, dead.

Nils was the first to rush past him and into the building, the rest hurried to catch up, knowing there could still be enemies within. "Ninian! Ninian where are you?!" They followed his shouts through the place, noting that each one was a bit more desperate. A sinking feeling filled Kensey; the place was devoid of any living person but them. They caught up with Nils in the main hall again, having done a loop of the entire building. He was kneeling on the ground, a look of total dejection on his face. "She's not here."

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent came rushing through the doors. "A small group of similarly garbed men was seen riding south."

"They must have the boy's sister," Sain deduced. "We must give chase."

"Yes," Lyn turned to Nils and picked him up, "come Nils. We will get her back."

"Are you talking of this girl here?" They all turned a saw a red haired man carrying an unconscious girl with a remarkable resemblance to Nils. The boy shot out of Lyn's hold and rushed over to him. With hardly a glance to the man, he reached for Ninian.

"Is she-?"

"She'll be fine. I believe she just fainted," he found a suitable spot and set her down. He than turned to Lyn and the others. "I'm Eliwood of Pherae. My father is the Marquess. On my way to meet a friend I noticed a group with this girl. She seemed quite distressed so I involved myself. The men didn't take too kindly to my questions and attacked. From what I gathered before she lost consciousness was that she had a brother somewhere in this direction." He turned to Nils, "That brother can only be you."

Nils nodded vigorously, never taking his eyes off Ninian.

Lyn stepped in on his behalf, "I thank-you for what you've done. I'm Lyn from Sacae and well, my grandfather is Marquess Caelin." At his questioning look Lyn hurried to explain.

Kensey wandered over to where Nils was keeping vigil for his sister. They had the same fair skin and pale green hair. If it wasn't for the obvious age difference, Kensey would have thought they were twins. Kensey put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you first thing when she wakes up." She sat down next to him to keep him company, though she let her mind wander.

It particularly mulled over the fact that they had just faced members of the Black Fang. She knew a bit about them and knew them to be a formidable force. Many feared the group and few who ever face them in combat live another day. What they wanted with the siblings was a complete mystery. Last she knew, they were based in Bern and stood to oppose corrupt officials in whatever form. Many of the citizenry even saw them as doers of good. Chasing children and kidnapping them didn't fit with anything she had heard. Either the stories were greatly exaggerated or a change in leadership had occurred. Whatever the reason, Kensey hoped they would turn their eyes from Lycia.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm feeling particularly challenged by some reviews. I don't mind either. I don't want to stray too far from game but I don't plan on sticking to script happening for happening (does that make sense?) because I know how boring that can be. I started this to challenge myself [it's my first one;)] so I don't mind any criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Eliwood had taken his leave a quarter of an hour past. Ninian still had not awoken. Kensey had left Nils for a few moments only to check on the others, most had settled down, assuming they would not move on till the girl woke up. She had found Lucius praying over the dead, performing last rites. Erk was not far off and Kensey asked if he would burn the bodies. If they were to be staying, they could at least deal with the mess they had made. The piles of ash left when he finished quickly blew away on the breeze. Now she merely sat by Nils and Lyn, who had joined them shortly after the young lord's departure.

"Ninian!" Nils shout jolted Kensey upright; she realized she had nearly been asleep.

Turning to the girl, Kensey saw that her eyes were open and staring intently at her brother.

"Nils," she whispered as she quickly sat up and grabbed her brother in a tight hug. He embraced her just as fiercely. "How did-?"

"These people helped me," he vaguely gestured over his shoulder to the others and Ninian's gaze followed, landing on Kensey and Lyn who were the closest. Nils looked to where she was staring and quickly made introductions. "This is Lady Lyndis and uhh-"

Kensey realized she had never introduced herself and chuckled as Nils floundered around like her name would magically come to him. Lyn introduced her while she laughed, "This is my friend Kensey, our tactician."

"I'm Ninian, I thank-you for looking after my brother."

"Are you alright?" Nils was anxious. Now that she was awake he worried she may be hurt in some way.

"I am whole, although I think I may have twisted my ankle," she looked to Nils with such relief that it was obvious how much she cared for her little brother. "I am so glad you are safe."

"We have a healer who could look at that for you, but with those men still out there, I fear that you will run into trouble again," Lyn looked to Kensey, hoping she could supply some idea.

Before she could open her mouth though, Nils spoke up, "We could come with you! I mean, could we come with you?"

"It's dangerous with us though as well. We face heavy opposition on our road to Cailen."

"Yet they would be safer with us than on their own," Kensey interjected. Leaving these two to their own devices didn't sit well with her. "If I may ask, why do those men want you?" It had bothered Kensey since this whole thing started, a notorious group intent on two such as the siblings? Why?

They shared a look and something she couldn't read passed between them. Ninian was the one to speak, "We are just traveling performers, going from one place to the next."

"You're both performers?" Lyn asked. "Do you play like Nils?"

"So he played for you? Then you know we could help you. I do not play, I dance, and it has much the same effect of Nils's music. Although, with my ankle I do not know how helpful _I_ could be."

"That's not true Ninian. You have your special dance, and even with an injury there is still…" he trailed off, casting a sideways glance to their audience. Coming to a decision he took a deep breath and continued, "We can still help with our _other_ ability."

Kensey and Lyn exchanged a look, this was just getting strange. "Okay, I'll bite. What other ability?"

"If something means us harm, we can sense its approach. It's like a warning in our minds," Ninian said quietly. She then turned to Nils, eyes downcast, "As for my special dance, it would not be the same. I no longer have my ring, it was taken."

While Nils exclaimed in outrage, Kensey's mind was reeling. Dances and music that aided and helped in battle, along with some kind of special foresight? That had to be what the Black Fang wanted, Kensey knew the kind of edge it would provide in battle and any fighting force would covet it. They wouldn't give up easily.

"This ring is an heirloom?" Lyn's voice drew Kensey back to the conversation at hand.

"It was our mothers and blessed by a spirit. There is no other like it," Ninian supplied and turned to Nils who still looked outraged. "It's alright. There is nothing we can do."

"It seems it would be best for you to come with us," Lyn stood and Kensey followed suit. "We'll have Serra look at your ankle before we head out." Once they found the cleric and sent her over, Lyn pulled Kensey aside. "What do you think?"

"The ones after them won't give up easily. It's a good idea for them to come with us."

"What of the heirloom?" At Kensey's look Lyn rushed on, "I know it's just a ring but it apparently has a special power. And it was from their mother." She had whispered the last part and Kensey sighed. Lyn would have a soft spot about anything pertaining to a parent's last gift for some time probably.

Kensey remained silent, thinking and ignoring the downcast look she was receiving from Lyn. She wanted to go actively seek out a potential fight with a skilled group. Getting this ring wasn't worth Kensey risking others lives; although she knew many would be up for the challenge and even eager to test themselves. A small part of her wanted to accept just for the chance to pit her skills against the Black Fang once more. The responsible side warned caution though and this is what won out in the end. "Kent, could you come here please?"

The knight left his self-appointed station by the front door and joined them, "Yes?"

"The group was heading south you said?"

"Yes, a local farmer saw them," a look of concern crossed his face. "Why?"

"We are heading in that direction to reach Cailen anyway," she turned to look at Lyn who wore a hopeful expression. "They may try for Ninian and Nils again. With them coming with us that means we have another enemy to look out for, one I will not leave unattended. We'll continue on and keep an eye out for the rest of the group. We will _not_ openly engage them if we can avoid it. A group like theirs requires a more, stealthy approach. Kent, tell the others we'll be heading out soon."

"Thank-you Kensey," Lyn whispered as they made their way back to Ninian and Nils. Kensey merely shrugged at the thanks and Lyn smiled. Serra had healed Ninian's ankle but said it would still be a bit tender. "We're heading out to pursue, well, _your_ pursuers. We'll get your ring back if we can."

Ninian seemed alarmed, "No, please, it's not worth endangering yourselves over."

"These men are likely to come after you again, so we will just be dealing with two birds with one stone," Kensey assured, though Ninian's shoulders did not ease much. Once everyone was gathered and they had explained what they were doing, most seemed willing to help and a few even eager, like Kensey guessed they would be. Without much fuss they set a faster pace southwards.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Perched atop a sturdy tree, Kensey used her spyglass to sweep the enemy stronghold. It was old and like most abandoned aged things, in need of repair. She could spot a few areas where the outer wall had crumbled, leaving multiple ways to get in. One could even see the entrance hall since the main doors, while massive and still solid, were barely hanging on to the hinges. It was a sizable room too. There was no movement that she could see but lights could be seen dimly through a few windows. The remnants of the Black Fang group were seen heading this way and a local had confirmed seeing a strange band of armed men enter earlier. Taking notice of the overgrown vegetation around the building, an idea began to form. With the sun's continued descent, Kensey scrambled down and joined the rest where they were waiting further back. They gathered upon seeing her.

"Ninian, Nils, can you describe the leader? Did you get a look at him?"

"He was of medium height and graying hair," Ninian supplied.

"A mean looking man if you ask me," Nils went on, "he fights with a single sword too, if that helps."

"It does, yes," coming to a decision she turned to the group at large. "The main hall is where you will take your stand. Hold that and if any come to you they should be repelled easily." She went on to describe the building and advantageous positions for the archers and mages.

All found it to be a decent enough plan but something didn't quite fit. "So we are to gain a portion of ground and hold it?" Erk asked. "Is this not supposed to be an offensive?"

"The best offense is a good defense, or so I believe the saying goes," Rath said.

Kensey offered a small smile, "It's close enough and that's what I intend."

"It's a diversionary force," Matthew stated bluntly. All eyes turned to him. "What exactly is it _you_ intend on doing while the fighting is going on? From how you have been speaking, I get the feeling you don't plan to be in the main hall with the rest."

"_We_, actually," she said gesturing between Matthew and herself, "will be retrieving a ring taken from Ninian. The fighting will draw their forces, leaving us to get in and out, hopefully unnoticed. I believe the ring will be held by the leader but you're a thief right? A little pick-pocketing should prove no problem if it comes down to that, correct?"

His face took on a thoughtful expression, sizing her up. "Infiltration, huh? I can do that, no problem. What about you?"

Her grin had turned to a smirk, "I've become adept at getting around quietly. It's useful in this kind of work and besides, I'm not sending you in alone."

"Are you sure about this Kensey?" Lyn asked with apprehension clear in her voice. "You two going alone seems like an unnecessary risk. Why can't we just wait until we've defeated them all?"

"Because we don't actually know how many of them there are or how skilled. Staying in the main hall allows you to always have an exit conveniently at your backs and the added advantage of them coming to you. They won't just let you be there unchallenged, especially if they spot those two," she gestured to the siblings. "Matthew and I will be sneaking around the outside of the building so we shouldn't face much opposition. Coming in behind the enemy will allow us to strike fast without them ready for us if it comes to that."

Lyn, along with some others, still seemed apprehensive with what she planned to do but stayed silent. With no more questions they set out for the Black Fang's base. They faced no opposition all the way to the main doors. While they got into a defensive formation, Matthew and Kensey slipped around the outside. Just as they turned around the first corner, the first sounds of weapons clashing reached them. It had started. Staying low among the vegetation and hugging the wall, the two sneaked onwards, glancing inside at every window and crevice they came across. Whenever they did spot someone it was only in passing as an enemy fighter made their way to the front. Finally circling around to the back they came across a low opening that once held a door, probably a servant's entrance. After a quick glance inside to make sure the coast was clear, they entered.

Both immediately drew their daggers, just in case, and crept across the room to the hall. Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance and shouted orders a little closer. That is where they headed. They stopped and hid in an alcove just shy of a corner where the orders were being given. Scooting to the very edge, they found they could just make out two figures. "They're still alive? How is that possible?"

"Sir, they have proven to be a more formidable force than first thought."

"We are part of the Black Fang man. No one gets the better of us. Send everyone we have against them if you have to, just get those children back!" As the second man saluted and ran to obey, the commander's fists clenched. "I will not fail. I cannot fail." The two eavesdroppers inched closer, getting a clear view of the remaining man. A man who matched Ninian and Nils's words. He raised a hand and opened his fist, staring at his palm. With two fingers he picked up an item and stared at it. A ring. "I don't know why they would risk coming here, but they came to their own demise."

Matthew and Kensey shared a looked before stepping out. Kensey held a hand out, signaling Matthew to go around behind him while she approached in clear sight. "It is not us who will lose this day."

At her quietly spoken words, the man whirled, sword raised. Seeing a lone woman and no one else, a look of confusion crossed his face before it set in a cocky expression. "You're one of them then? You come alone and think to say those words to me?"

"I say them because they are true. Why are you after them?"

There was no need to clarify who 'them' was. He knew who she spoke of and he merely laughed. "You defend them and yet you know nothing about them? You don't know what forces you're messing with. It's never wise to oppose the Black Fang." Without another word he charged her. Her daggers were out but instead of trying to block she scrambled out of the way of his swing. He quickly brought his sword back around to slice at her but froze in mid-motion, a sound of pain ripping from his mouth.

"Now what made you think she came alone?" Matthew's head poked out from over his shoulder. He had stabbed both daggers into the enemy commander's back while he was focused on her.

The enemy leader fell to his knees with a strangled noise. He was gasping for air and was staring with a far off look in his eyes, face vacant. "Failure...means death," he whispered as he fell completely to the floor. Matthew checked and confirmed that the man was dead before swiping the ring.

"With him gone the rest should break up easily, yes?" Matthew wasn't looking at her; instead he was going through the rest of the man's pockets. "Nothing. I guess it was too much to hope for that there would be any type of communication on him though."

"What would you do with anything he might have had on him?"

"You never know, it could have been something valuable," he stood and tossed her the ring. "That's it right? There were no others on him. Time to regroup I suppose." They took the interior way back to the rest, sneaking up behind any stragglers and silencing them. Well, Matthew did anyway. Kensey just pointed them out. Once they reached the hall leading to the entrance, there were no other enemies in sight. "So, what kind of tactician goes sneaking around behind enemy lines?"

"The good kind," Kensey readily answered.

"Oh, just the 'good kind'? What do the best do?"

"The best walk openly in enemy territory looking for all the world like they belong. Usually without being caught." Teaching the difference between good and the great was a favorite of Reginald's and one he often liked to bring up, getting it drilled into Kensey's mind what it would take to do the job right.

"There you are!" Sain shouted when he spotted them. The hall was clear of any live enemies and Matthew and Kensey had dealt with all they saw on their way. "Are there any others behind you?"

"No, the leader's dead and all others were sent against you guys," Kensey walked around to get by Ninian, handing her the ring. "I believe this is yours."

Nils's eyes were wide and Ninian's wet, "Thank-you, I thought never to see it again and yet here it is."

"You're welcome. We should probably put some distance between us and this place, though, just in case some others want to rear their heads."

Everyone was all too happy to comply; no one particularly liked staying where blood had been so recently shed. As the distance grew between them and the fortress, all relaxed and were now eager to find a suitable camping spot. They had just fought two battles in the span of a day and wanted to rest easy. As they walked, Kensey found herself by Matthew once again, "You can relax; I'm not going to snatch anything. This time," he added as an afterthought. She had unconsciously put a hand to her pack upon noticing his presence. "I come with an offer. Since I may not be there the next time someone charges you like that, how about I give you some pointers with those daggers of yours? Free of charge even. I've noticed you sometimes go off with Lyn and thought you might like advice from someone who actually uses the same weapon as you."

Kensey could only stare, "Really?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "it will give me something to do."

She saw no real reason to refuse, "I'd be grateful for any tips."

"Good, don't get too comfortable when we make camp. We have a lot of work to do," he called as he wandered off to keep pace with Will. Kensey wasn't sure if those last words were an insult or not but had a sinking feeling that Matthew was going to squash whatever confidence she had about her own ability and enjoy doing so.


	10. Chapter 10

"Again."

Kensey gritted her teeth and began from the beginning once more. She was tired before they had even gotten to the daggers and reluctantly came to the conclusion that her fighting endurance was abysmal. It was just one more thing for her to work on.

Once camp had been made, Matthew had kept good on his offer and immediately towed her off a little ways and began his instruction, starting her on tumbling exercises of all things. "If you're going to dodge you may as well do it properly. That scramble you did may have been sufficient but it was hardly efficient," he had pointed out upon seeing her dubious look. "Besides, daggers require a more _nimble_ approach than any other weapon. This will help." She had agreed to his aid so Kensey held her tongue and followed his orders. It had probably been years since she had done anything like this so it took her body a few tries to do what she wanted. Matthew would observe as she went this way and that and occasionally call out corrections. This went on for a solid half an hour before the daggers came out.

Matthew examined her daggers before giving them back and raising a single brow, "Where did you get these, they're very nice. No wait, scratch that. Why do you have daggers in the first place?"

Kensey had mirrored his expression. "They were a gift. Many strategists take _something_ to defend themselves with. We know that a calculating opponent would take us out first. Reginald has his staff and I chose daggers since I was familiar with them. You suggest I go into a battle zone without some kind of protection?"

"Hmm, touché."

Conversation was sparse after that. Matthew taught by doing so while he slowly demonstrated the little tricks one could use, Kensey would follow a beat behind. Once she had gotten the hang of it, Matthew set her on a little exercise including the tumbling and the daggers. An exercise she had been doing repeatedly for some time now. It was simple enough, something she was confidant she could execute in a real fight once it became muscle memory, which is probably what he was going for since he just kept instructing for her to do it over and over. She swore if he said 'again' one more time she would pop him one. Kensey didn't realize he would be a drill master when she accepted his offer.

"Enough." Kensey visibly sagged in relief at Matthew's words. "Not bad. Do that exercise every night and you may survive your next enemy encounter."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence," Kensey made a face before turning sincere. "I do appreciate this though, thank-you."

"No problem," he smirked before turning on his heel to head towards the others, "We can't have our tactician dying on us. What would we do then?"

Kensey resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and instead went to find Nils. Upon hearing that she could play, he had practically pleaded to play together. The boy's infectious enthusiasm had her agreeing and it was probably just the pick-me-up she needed.

* * *

"Ah, it looks like the dagger duo is done," Sain commented when he saw them heading to the camp. He and Kent were surveying the perimeter, just in case someone decided it would be a good time to engage the party. They would be switching out with Rath and Dorcas later that night.

Kent just gave him a look, "Dagger duo?"

"What? It fits. Ah! Kensey and Nils have their pipes out, what say you to enjoying a tune or two?"

"We are on watch Sain. You'll be able to hear them fine from here."

"Ah, spoil sport. How many chances do you think we'll have to enjoy their talents?" His comment made both pause and look back. For when this was all over, and Kent prayed it ended favorably, how long would either stick around when both were wanderers before joining up with them.

"Perhaps you can sweet talk a song or two out of them tomorrow," Kent offered. "Heavens know you have enough practice with that."

Sain grinned, "Was that you being optimistic? I shall remember this day!" He was adept at carrying on a conversation himself so Kent remained silent and let Sain continue on as music began sounding behind them.

* * *

"Oh Erky!"

Will hid a smirk and cast a sideways glance to the mage beside him, who visibly shuddered at the voice. "Erky?"

"She won't stop." Both went rigid as a certain cleric plopped down beside them.

"There you are, you know, as my servant you should be attending to me, not going off and leaving me all alone. What if something were to happen?"

"I was hired to escort you and that is what I am doing. It does not require me to be at your beck and call." Erk pointedly opened his book back up and buried his face in it, Serra didn't take the hint.

"Geeze, you're so grumpy. You should be glad your employer is as gracious as myself." Erk still did not look up and Serra turned to Will.

Before she could utter a word, Will jumped up, "Oh look, I think there's some food done. Perhaps I'll just go grab a bite. See ya." He headed to the other side of the fire, passing Florina on his way and sending her a smile. She was still so shy around them.

Florina was quietly sitting on her own, listening to the music being played when Rath took a seat not too far away, bow out. She went rigid. He was only examining it, checking for any cracks in the wood and general maintenance like that. Still, the sight of a bow and the man holding it so close made her tense up. _Calm down Florina. Calm down. He's just an ally checking over his things. _Her hands were in fists on her lap and she was slightly shaking. Rath took no notice, intent as he was in his examination but another did.

Dorcas saw the poor girl shaking and, not sure if it would help much or not, decided to place himself between her and the bow. She jumped at his presence. He remained where he was, though and stared into the flames.

Florina was about to stand, to her utter self-loathing, and move when Dorcas quietly spoke. "My wife loves music. She doesn't play an instrument, but she has a beautiful voice." Florina peeked at him and saw he still wasn't looking at her, his gaze was still held by the fire. She forced her hands to unclench. She could do this. "Natalie always hums when she works." As he spoke of his wife and their home, not expecting a reply from Florina, she found herself starting to relax a bit. She was still somewhat tense but found the need to flee had diminished. Florina remained his quiet audience and Dorcas was satisfied that she didn't seem as terrified when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It was progress for her.

* * *

Ninian watched her brother play and could almost feel the happiness he must feel at the chance to play music with another. It was always just the two of them and this opportunity never presented itself. As they ended one song and talked of others they might both know, she found Lyn sitting next to her and Lucius still a silent companion as he read. "I'm glad Nils has found someone to share his talent with."

"I think Kensey enjoys it as much as he does. I get the feeling she never really has a chance to play." Lyn's comment was followed by another song filling the camp. They sat in silence until Lucius spoke up.

"I believe it's a stress reliever for them both," he remarked, finally looking up from his tome. "At least for Kensey, surely, with her occupation she would need something to relieve any pent-up nerves."

Lyn looked thoughtful, "I hadn't considered she would need anything like that, but I suppose it does make sense. We do put our trust in her abilities daily."

Laughter drew all their attention to the two in question. Will had apparently snuck up from behind and swiped Kensey's pipes, now he was trying to play himself. His sorry attempts only produced high-pitched screeching or no noise at all, which had Kensey and Nils laughing uncontrollably. Ninian smiled fondly at her brother. It had been too long since she had heard such laughter from him. "No matter what, I'm glad he's had this chance."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

The sun was shining down on them and not a cloud could be seen. The mountains from which they came from were so far away now, just mounds in the distance. They had come so far. "Kent, how much longer do you suppose until we reach Castle Caelin?" Lyn was sounding anxious.

The mounted knight looked to Lady Lyndis before gauging the distance left to travel. "We could be there in two days if we keep up the pace."

Kensey smiled at her friend, "Two days and we can actually get a decent rest. Do you think we could get some food for all the trouble we've faced?"

"Just you wait Kensey; there should be a feast in honor of bringing our Lord Hausen's granddaughter to him. Castle Caelin may be modest compared to the other cantons, but our cooks are unmatched!" Sain went on in his own little world, describing the different plates he was most fond of and Kensey could only smile.

"Two days, I'll be there soon Grandfather."

Kensey was about to speak in hopes of cheering Lyn when she felt a tug on her cloak. She looked behind her and saw Nils with a concerned look on his face. Ninian wasn't far off and had the same look. They were both scanning the surroundings, looking for something. "What is it?" she whispered to them.

"Something is coming," Nils answered, his gaze slowly moving to a point in their path.

"Where? Are you sure?"

"I feel it too," Ninian's eyes went wide when her gaze landed on Lyn. "Milady, don't move!"

Lyn had just lifted her foot to take anther step when Ninian cried out. She stopped and turned to look at them, "What-?" Out of the sky fell a bolt, right where Lyn would have been had she taken but one more step. The color drained from Lyn's face when she saw. Everyone immediately drew weapons. No enemies were visible though.

"That bolt, they have a ballista," Kent looked concerned at that fact.

"A what?"

"A really big bow," Kensey clarified, studying the shaft in the ground. By its angle, it had come from the southeast, but how far was the real concern. "We'll have to deal with it quickly. Those things are a nuisance, at least when it's your enemy who has control of them."

"So what if we took control of it?" Will asked from his position to the side. "I've never used one but I'm sure I could figure it out with some trial and error."

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, we need to keep moving. A stationary target is an easier target for those things. Kent, Sain ride ahead to the other side of those hills over there. The ballista is sure to be near there and we need the operator taken out as quickly as possible. We'll catch up as soon as we can." The knights nodded in agreement and rode off, managing to dodge a couple more bolts that were fired at them. The rest made their way a bit more slowly but no less purposefully, sprinting in bursts and using whatever cover could be found in their path. Florina gave the entire field a wide berth, staying to the west of them and, hopefully, out of range.

There was some resistance but by the fallen enemy units they could see, Kent and Sain had dealt the finishing blow to quite a few of their opposition. They all made it to the ballista in one piece. The knights were on the look out and the ballista itself was clear of the enemy archer who had fired it. Will immediately began to examine it and Kensey took out her spyglass and looked to the south. "I think I can handle this," Will moved to stand behind the beast of a bow. "I just stand here, pull this back and ha!" He had put a bolt in place and it was now ready to be fired.

"If you want to try it out, we have a whole group of enemies that way. I'd say two hundred and fifty yards south south-west of our current position." Kensey stood still looking that way as Will made the necessary adjustments and heard the release of the bolt. She watched as it fell into the enemy riders and saw one fall out of his saddle and not get back up. "Direct hit." Will whooped in triumph and loaded the last bolt. "They know we have this position and are heading for us. Will and I will hang back and make good use of the last bolt. Everyone else, move out. There's a bridge not far that we need to cross." The group headed out, mounted units in the lead and left the two at the ballista.

"Where should I put this one Kensey?" The success of his first shot was still fresh and Will was eager to have another go at it.

She was already scanning and saw the perfect target. A little further than the previous group stood an important looking figure appearing to be giving out orders and surrounded by an armed guard; the obvious leader of the group. "Got it, four hundred yards and a little further west than the previous shot is the enemy commander, he looks a bit too confidant if you ask me." Will made some minor adjustments and let the last bolt fly. It flew true, but the enemy commander moved at the last moment and managed to avoid it. He stared at the bolt, face going bright red before turning to his armed guard and shouting something.

Kensey sighed and Will knew he had missed. "Sorry Kensey."

"Don't be, for never having used one before, you proved quite competent. We can't control when the enemy will move." Will seemed slightly cheered by that and moved to join her. Together they set out at a jog to rejoin the others.

They were advancing on the enemy commander in a wedge formation when Will and Kensey caught up. Kensey joined Serra, concentrating on a healing spell to have ready at need, and Will hung towards the opening of the wedge with the other long-range fighters. The armed guard charged them. Kent and Sain took the brunt of it while Dorcas and Lyn spread out to attack from the sides. The battles they had previously fought to get this far had honed everyone's skill and even when the enemy commander charged, they were ready. Florina would swoop down when she could. Erk and Lucius cast as quickly as they were able upon seeing an opening, felling a couple of horsemen while Rath and Will picked their shots. Dorcas was the one to face the commander head on and admirably held him off, allowing Sain to circle and flank him. A jab got through before Sain dealt the killing blow and Dorcas let out a cry of pain, causing Serra to hurry and release the spell she had been holding for just such an occasion.

With the enemy commander dead, everyone looked around, ready for anything to pop out at them. Nothing did. With a sigh, Lyn sheathed her sword. "I hope this fighting is over soon."

Kent cast a perturbed look around and Kensey called him on it, asking him what was wrong. "The people we fought, I-I recognized many of them. They were knights of Caelin."

"Yet they attacked us without hesitation," a dark look crossed Sain's features. "Traitors, all of them. They must have joined Lord Lundgren."

"Why would they if he is as…questionable as you said?" Kensey wondered.

"I can answer that." All heads turned and saw Matthew strolling up to them.

Kensey just realized he hadn't been anywhere around during the fighting. "Where have you been?"

"Sniffing around at the local pub of course. It's a good thing I did too, a wealth of information can be found at a bar."

"Such as?"

"Well to start with, the Marquess really is unwell and has been bedridden for three months."

"No!" Lyn shouted, distressed. "Grandfather…"

"People believe it to be of unnatural causes as well. The common belief is that he is being poisoned." Lyn was becoming more distressed with every word out of Matthew's mouth. Florina was the one to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "With a little coin I got a name, the marquess's brother Lundgren."

"And with no proof, no one is able to stand against him or his claim to the land," Kensey surmised. This kind of situation was always hard to swallow.

"Oh, it gets worse," all eyes stared at him disbelieving.

"Worse how?"

"It's being said that an imposter has appeared claiming blood relation to the marquess. That's what Lord Lundgren is saying to all who will listen."

Kensey groaned and Lyn looked sick, "That means…"

"The castle is waiting for two traitors and a base-born woman to lay claim to the place," he delivered the news with a bland face but his voice held a hint of compassion for their situation. Kent and Sain were stuttering in outrage. "This will make seeing the marquess much more difficult."

Lyn straightened her spine in resolve, "No matter how difficult, I will see my grandfather. He will see the truth of things. He sent Kent and Sain to find me after all."

"I agree," Kensey said, "but with the patrols at the ready to engage us we need some kind of plan, else it will be that much more difficult to reach our destination."

"Word is Lord Lundgren has warned the neighbors of us as well and is seeking aide," Matthew cautioned.

"Eliwood! We can speak to Eliwood," Lyn offered. "He believes us and should still be in Kathlet. Perhaps he could offer some kind of help?"

"It's our best bet at this point," Kensey agreed. "We'll have to hurry." With a plan, at least for the moment, new resolve filled the group as they headed back to Kathlet and hopefully aide for themselves.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm almost done with Lyn's story. I like Lyn and all but I am eager to get on with it already. The beginning at camp is there just because I felt like doing a little 'night at camp' segment. If it seems choppy up there, well, it probably is but oh well.


	11. Chapter 11

Grey eyes scanned the room from the corner, taking in the delightfully full status of the inn. Kensey met the red eyes of her companion and saw the nervous excitement there so sent a wink just for him. Nils rewarded her with a small chuckle before winking in return and lifting his flute to begin a tune. She waited a few bars before joining in. They had performed this way for a few nights now. Once the music started, many of the patrons cheered and gave their undivided attention to the two in the corner.

After that first night, when they had played simply to alleviate the anxiety of waiting, the innkeeper had informed them that he hadn't had such good business in ages and offered the two free rooms for however long they needed as long as they would play some every night of their stay. When they had succeeded in getting the deal to include the entire group, Kensey and Nils had accepted. True to their word, they had played every night to the enjoyment of the local townspeople who appreciated their talents after a long days work. There had even been a couple of instances when a talented villager would come and sing to their music. It was just after one such performance when Kensey and Nils decided to bow out, having played for most of the evening. There were some good-natured protests before the people turned back to enjoy each others company.

"I bet you're getting tired of playing with me now, huh?" Kensey poked as she and Nils made their way to a table at the opposite side of the room where some of the others sat.

He turned to her with barely contained glee in his eyes, "Never. This is so much fun and these people are kind. Ninian and I don't usually spend so much time in one place." She shared his good mood, having enjoyed being able to play, and was glad that something good was happening in the midst of their troubles. They had even made a small amount of gold off their talents; there were always people who tipped the entertainers.

After taking a seat, her eyes wandered to the reason they were here in the first place. Eliwood sat in the corner seat, conversing with Lyn and Kent. Their group had arrived nearly a week earlier and had been able to do nothing but wait since. Upon hearing of their predicament, the young lord had immediately sent out riders to the neighboring cantons whom Lord Lundgren had asked for aid, imploring them not to interfere with Caelin's current affairs. The last reply had arrived just that afternoon, all in agreement to not act. It was a weight off their minds. They could now make their way to Castle Caelin in all haste.

During their stay, Kensey had picked up a few tidbits of information listening in on other people's conversation and having Matthew keep his ears open as well. It seemed many knew who they were and quietly supported their endeavors. Nobody openly came up to them but it was in their treatment of the group that they showed their support. Kensey suspected even the innkeeper had only allowed all of them to stay for free was because he knew of Lyn, the musical entertainment was just a perk. There was other talk as well, whisperings of foul play at the expense of a General Eagler who saw over this land.

Kensey was pulled from her musings by an arm around her shoulder and the feeling of being drawn in. "Is there no end to your talents my little songbird? If you keep this up I just might not be able to contain my admiration any longer!"

Kensey ducked out from Sain's grasp and shot him a glare that couldn't quite hide her amusement. Sain would be Sain after all. "I'll be sure to remind you to 'contain' yourself should my talents get the best of you," she replied dryly.

A chair scraping the floor drew their attention to where Eliwood had just stood. "Since I can't help you directly, I shall pray for your success. I should head back to Pherae; my father is planning some kind of journey in the near future and insists on going over every little detail of running the canton before he departs. Farewell."

"This chance you've given us is more than enough, thank-you Eliwood," Lyn stood with him and saw him out. Those at the table waved in farewell and watched him go. Once Lyn returned, she spoke to those still at the table, "Tomorrow we shall head out first thing once again. I want to reach Castle Caelin as quickly as possible." Everybody nodded in assent and many excused themselves, planning on turning in if they were to leave early the next morning.

Kensey had the same thought herself but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" She glanced over her shoulder and eyed Matthew. "We still have a bit of work to do, you can't possibly have forgotten."

"Unless my days are blurring together, I would've sworn we went through practice already today." Matthew had kept good on his word and took her aside every evening to practice. She was improving, if only slightly. She was positive any sneak attack she attempted would be successful and her face to face skills were not totally abysmal any more.

Matthew tsked her, "The rudimentary practice, yes. We still have some sparring to do." He was grinning. Kensey had learned it was never good for her when he grinned like that about their practice sessions. It usually left her with a bruising, if only to her ego. At her suspicious look he turned and grabbed Sain. "This is your sparring partner for this session." Sain had been curious about their practice bouts lately and had even started coming to watch a few of them. It seemed Matthew thought it was time she got experience facing someone other than him.

Her expression cleared, slightly. While beating up on Sain would feel very good, she would actually have to be able to land some hits for that to occur. Facing Matthew, she had learned just how difficult that could be. There would be no improvement without practice though, "Lead the way."

She limped off the practice field with a satisfied smirk that night. Even though she had clearly lost, Sain would be sporting a few bruises himself. Her speed had surprised both of them. Kensey hadn't realized how fast she had gotten facing Matthew, seeing as he was a lightning fast striker himself, she had to be quick to be able to dodge any of his hits. She looked forward to future practice time now that she was able to see the results it produced.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

There was trouble. Their group had just set out and a villager had run after them to warn them of the waiting ambush. The path they chose would lead them through General Eagler's estate and it appeared he knew they were coming. To top it off, there was a thick fog rolling in. "I don't care for fighting in the fog," Kensey muttered. It made things more difficult.

"No worries," Matthew spoke as he strolled to the head of their column. "I can take the lead and warn of anyone coming." At the doubtful looks he received from those up front he looked offended. "Surely you believe me. I have excellent eyesight and this fog is perfect for someone of my talents. Fog is nature's natural cover after all. I've pulled many thefts under its protection and have attuned eyesight for the lack of range it provides for others."

"It's worth a try. That's more than any of us can say." Kensey stepped aside and let him walk to the front where she followed close behind. She was amazed at the truth to his words. To prove how far he could see, Matthew began quietly relating random landmarks in the distance that she couldn't see and would smirk when she finally relayed when she could make them out as well. They both knew that enemies could be in wait around any cover so were constantly scanning their surroundings and were getting nervous when no one appeared. Surely the villager hadn't lied to them?

Both were beginning to get jumpy when a solitary figure took shape in the fog in the middle of the path, a heavily armored figure with a lance drawn. Matthew was the first to spot him and called a warning to the others. Kensey took note of the higher quality of his equipment and wondered who they had run into now. Her gaze zeroed in just above his breastplate where the edge of a crest could be seen. She knew what that specific type of crest meant and did not want this man as an enemy. Kent and Sain immediately took to the front of the group and faced the knight. Upon a closer inspection, Kent lowered his weapon and gave a distressed cry, "Lord Wallace! Surely you cannot intend to fight us. We are no oath breakers."

Sain stayed by Kent's side, his weapon still up, "We have done nothing but follow the orders given to us by our Lord Hausen, orders we intend to complete."

Lord Wallace eyed the cavaliers, a certain spark in his eyes, "I received orders myself from Lord Lundgren to capture rogue knights and an imposter." The way he said Lundgren's name made one think he was not fond of the man. "Where is the girl? I would see her myself."

Lyn strode forward to stand just in front of Kent and Sain, a hint of impatience in her stance. "I am Lyndis. Madelyn was my mother. I can understand if you don't believe me, but I've had enough of these delays that have prevented us from reaching Castle Caelin and my grandfather."

Wallace took her statement in stride and only continued to study her. Kensey moved to stand by Lyn, if for nothing else than moral support in this situation. Wallace broke the silence, "You have beautiful eyes, clear and bright."

Lyn shared a look with Kensey before turning back to the old knight, "Pardon?"

"Thirty years of knighthood and one thing I've learned is that someone with eyes as clear as yours is no deceiver." He than let out a roar of a laugh that was deep and full. Kensey found it to be a bit intimidating and reminiscent of another old fighting dog she knew back home. "You have your mother's eyes and your father's backbone. You truly are the daughter of Madelyn and Hassar and I will gladly join you to see that you reach your grandfather safely."

"Are you serious?" Kensey found herself saying before she could stop. This was more much needed good news and felt the need to confirm his words.

His gaze turned to her and Kensey felt his scrutiny. Whatever he saw, it was to his liking for he gave another bark of laughter. "I pledged my loyalty to Caelin when I took up arms and I will not see some usurper ruling over her. Now who might you be?"

Sain was quick with introductions, "This is Kensey, Commander, our tactician."

"Commander? Ha! I am retired from that position. I'm just an old soldier now with far too much time on his hands." His gaze swung back to Kensey, "Tactician, huh? Well than, in whatever lies ahead, my arm is yours to command Lady Kensey."

She nearly choked at the title. While it was true many of her profession acquired titles if they didn't have them already, she was neither a noble nor had she earned any such honor. "Please, Lord Wallace, there is no need for such titles with me. I am no noble."

"Than you must call me Wallace. I will have none of this 'lording'." He gave her a penetrating look that instantly turned the atmosphere serious. "Although, I'll have you know that bloodline has nothing to do with being noble in my book. I've learned that over the years as well. Now what are we waiting for? It's time to march!" He turned and ambled on down the road.

Kensey felt a hint of relief that such an experienced man would defer to her commands, relief and anxiety. This man had more years experience in battle than she was old, yet he would follow her. She gave herself a mental shake, they still had a foe to face and there was something she wanted to address so she ran the few yards to catch him. "Wallace, is that a knight crest you wear?"

He looked down to where it hung beneath his armor, only slightly showing over top, "You saw that? You've eyes like an eagle girl." He paused in thought then chuckled and nodded in response.

"Why haven't you used it?"

"I received it in honor of my service. I retired soon after and saw no need. I have always kept it close since." His response was understandable. Items like those were often bestowed upon loyal vassals and retirement probably didn't see much applicable use for it. There were going to be battles now though and an item like a knight crest, when used on a worthy person, augmented their natural abilities.

"Would you use it now?"

"I suppose there's no better time, eh? No point letting it go to waste!" With an ungauntleted hand he grasped the crest and held it in his palm. Kensey had never seen one used so was entranced with the ensuing display. It was very much like when Matthew had used the angelic robe. A fierce glow emanated from Wallace's hand and spread to settle on his entire body before seeming to sink into his person. As it faded completely, Wallace sported a wicked grin. "The enemy's weapons shall shatter against me."

As they advanced on, his words proved to be quite accurate. Wallace was at point with Matthew close behind him to keep a lookout and so was the first many of the enemy encountered and the last. Their weapons couldn't breach his defenses and he swatted away the foe like flies. Any that sought to get around him were headed off by Kent and Sain who were forewarned by the thief with the killer eyesight. Erk and Lucius held light like torches in their open palms towards the back of their column which helped the others fend off any who dared try to flank them.

They made it to where General Eagler waited in good time and with little mishap. Serra was only called upon once to heal Erk when an archer got a lucky shot and he was too preoccupied keeping his flame going to notice the danger. Thankfully it was only a graze, a deep one but not life-threatening. Now they stood outside the walls of Eagler's estate, the paladin himself mounted by the gates and awaiting them. There were no guards, not another soul besides their own little group. He stood alone.

Wallace strode forth, "Eagler! You fight for a usurper and liar."

"You have sided with the girl than Wallace?" Eagler's voice was strained, tired. "I will hear none of this. Draw your weapon and face me."

"You fool," Wallace merely breathed the words but Kensey still caught them. He advanced towards Eagler with a lance and hand axe, borrowed from Dorcas, drawn. Both seemed reluctant for this battle, yet both were determined to fight it. Eagler spurred his horse on and charged Wallace. Will and Rath both drew back an arrow but Kensey quickly motioned for them to lower their weapons, they had no part in this fight. Wallace stood his ground till the last possible moment before ducking to the side and bringing the axe up and letting it fly to the paladins exposed back, unseating him. Wallace moved impossibly fast for the weight he carried and was face to face with Eagler where he now stood, sword out.

The two veterans squared off. It seemed this was an old dance that both knew well. They circled, eyeing each other, and it wasn't long before Eagler made the first move. He lunged with his sword but feinted to the right when Wallace went to swat it away with his lance. Eagler struck Wallace but only caught his armor if the screech was anything to go by and Wallace pivoted to strike out once more, connecting. Eagler clutched at the lance in his side, where Wallace had pinned him between armor plates, and fell to his knees.

He looked up to Wallace and seemed to wrestle with an inner dilemma before giving a sigh of defeat, "You must go quickly. St-stop Lundgren…and his p-poisoning of the marquess. For Caelin." His last words were let out on a sigh before he completely collapsed under Wallace's lance.

Making a snap decision, Kensey went to kneel by the fallen paladin. He was still alive. The lance was stemming the blood flow somewhat but if nothing was done, he would be dead quickly. "Serra! Come here and see if you can save him. Now!" she snapped at the cleric's confusion. Indeed, many of the others were giving her similar looks. She had a new appreciation for Reginald's decision to learn the healing arts. He could heal people himself.

With the shouted command, Serra quickly did as she was told, kneeling at Eagler's other side and pouring her healing light into him. "Wallace, pull out your lance nice and slow. Try to do so at the same angle it went in." She was nervous, Kensey could tell, but she tended to him the best she could. As Wallace did as she bade, Serra continued to do her best, now concentrating solely on the gaping hole in the paladin's side. Minutes passed and Eagler yet lived. Serra sat back on her heels, looking tired and biting her bottom lip, "I think he'll live, but we should move him"

Kensey gave her a warm smile, "Good job Serra. Thank-you." Lucius helped the cleric up and led her away from the patient to rest for a bit.

Lyn took the vacant spot, a perplexed look still in place. "Why?"

"Did you hear the talk during our stay at the inn? The people knew who you were and supported you, yet there was also talk of General Eagler. They said he was a good, honest man who treated everyone well. That means something coming from the regular, everyday people."

Kent, Sain and Wallace had grouped near them, staring down at a former comrade. "He was our teacher when Sain and I began our training," Kent whispered.

"I don't understand why he would side with Lundgren. He never held any love for the man," Sain commented.

"There was other talk as well," Kensey continued, "whispers of Lundgren holding someone dear to Eagler in order to get him to comply with his wishes. Talk of how no one had seen any of his family lately even though they would take regular rides and visit the people before this all started."

Wallace was studying her and Lyn looked disgusted. "This has gone on too long, this meaningless bloodshed. That man has no compassion, no mercy. I care not what others do but I WILL stop him."

"And we will be there with you Lyn," Kensey shared her friends determination. Lundgren did not deserve to rule over anything. "We must get General Eagler inside first and make sure he will be taken care of. Lundgren must not learn of any of this before we are able to reach him. Who knows what he might do to the ones he holds over Eagler if he learns of this failure to stop us?"

Sain rounded up Eagler's horse while Kent and Wallace gently moved him into his estate. The staff was terrified at first, thinking them to have killed their lord and coming to clean house, but once reassured that they planned no such thing, were quick to take over care of Eagler and swore not a word would be said of the happenings of this day. It was only a little while later that they were on the road once more, hastening to Castle Caelin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lyn set a fast pace, as eager as ever to reach her grandfather and to face the great-uncle who had caused so much grief. They would reach their destination in another day. Kensey was a nervous wreck, though she did well in hiding it. Or so she thought. The others knew something was up with her; she had become more withdrawn and contemplative. When someone would try to engage her she gave the minimal response before turning to her map and jotting down notes. Many had decided to just leave her alone until she came out of whatever funk she had fallen into, but there was one who recognized what was wrong and called her on it.

Wallace ambled over to where Kensey sat leaning against a tree trunk and knelt beside her. "Lass, you need to calm down." She looked to the knight, intending to protest, but he held up a hand to silence anything she may have spoken. "I've been in my fair share of battles and have known a few strategists over the years. I can recognize when one is just a bundle of nerves, like you are now." Kensey glanced away and he knew he had hit the issue on the head.

"This may not inspire confidence, especially to a warrior like you, but this is my first post on my own. My teacher always made the big decisions before, sure he asked for my input but the decision-making was ultimately up to Reginald." She met the old knight's gaze and held it. "We both know what kind of fight we'll have on our hands. We'll be facing the enemy on their own turf and a cornered animal is the most dangerous kind. I don't have much in the way of firsthand experience for this kind of situation."

Wallace was thoughtful, "True, but let me ask you this. Those times your teacher sought your input, did he take it and use your ideas?"

"On several occasions, yes, but he had already been thinking along the same lines," she gave an amused smirk, "that much time together and I was starting to think like him. Reg taught me well. So if you think about it, in reality he was following what he was going to do anyway."

"Ah, but you had similar ideas, you said so yourself. Kensey, you were trained for this sort of thing. Just remember that. You think like your teacher, so all you have to ask yourself is how much faith you put in his skills and what he taught you." At her thoughtful expression he congratulated himself for the small victory and settled in more comfortably beside her. "We'll be there tomorrow. What's the plan?"

"Other than defeating Lundgren and seeing to Lyn's grandfather? I don't know," she grimaced. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. I've never been to Caelin and a map can only tell me so much. I've talked with Kent and Sain but they couldn't offer me what I really needed."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I need to see it for myself." Kensey stood and looked to where the sun was sinking beyond the horizon, having come to a decision on what to do. "You should go get some rest Wallace. This ends tomorrow."

Wallace bristled, "Rest? This old bull still has plenty of fight left in him that he doesn't need to lay down after a day of marching like some ninny."

"Of course not," Kensey soothed, "you would probably still be out there wreaking havoc long after the rest of us had to call it quits." She realized it was most likely true, too. He carried the most armor and yet he never slouched under its weight, even after being on the move all day with minimal breaks and doing some practice thrusts with his lance to demonstrate something to the younger knights.

He gave a hearty laugh, "Yes, these fresh-faced soldiers could use a lesson or two on endurance. This is why they need to follow my manual."

"You have a manual?"

Wallace merely waved off the question, "Another time perhaps. Now you have a look about you, what is it you plan on doing?'

"What I need to in order to ensure we'll be well prepared," Kensey replied as she began to walk away. "I'm going to go have a look at things up close." Now she just needed a ride. The horses were tethered at the edge of camp and that is where she headed. Huey was out of the question, she would not take a solo ride on the pegasus and Rath's horse seemed partial only to Rath himself. That left Kent and Sain's horses. They were tethered side by side and Kensey smiled. Like their riders, they never seemed to get a break from one another. She approached the two and both lifted their heads to study her. After a cursory glance one went back to grazing while the other held her gaze, Baird, Sain's horse. She approached him and stroked his neck, "You're a handsome fellow aren't you?" Kensey continued muttering compliments and the horse nearly preened over the attention.

"Ah, to be jealous of one's own horse is a new thing for me. Baird you lucky animal, getting so much attention from a beautiful lady while I'm left alone in the cold." Sain walked up behind Kensey to stand on the other side of Baird and gave him a good pat.

"You have impeccable timing Sain. May I borrow Baird?"

He paused in his ministrations, "You want to _borrow _my horse? What do you plan on doing this evening?"

"I just want to go for a little ride and check some things out." Sain merely raised an eyebrow and looked at her with suspicion. Kensey was a little surprised that he seemed to want details but shouldn't have been, considering this _was_ his horse and there was a kind of bond between the two. "I would like to see the area myself before we engage in any fighting tomorrow."

The other eyebrow rose to match the first. "Alone? You can't go alone it's dangerous."

"It may be dangerous for you and others from Caelin but not for me. I'm not known so I'll just be a traveler passing through. No one will spare me a second glance. I _need_ to scope things out for myself." He wanted to argue, Kensey could tell, but he knew she was right.

He blew out a long sigh before capitulating, "Alright, just give us a moment." Kensey would have laughed but managed to hold it in as she backed away to give them some space. Sain leaned in towards Baird's ears and began whispering to the animal. After a few moments he untethered Baird and saddled him up before leading him over to where Kensey waited. A few cautionary words later and she was in the saddle riding south.

A lone rider got much further faster. She stuck to the main road and passed multiple farms, smoke coming from hearths and light shining through windows. The closer she came to Castle Caelin the more dwellings she took note of and than dismissed from her mind. Kensey came upon a small village and slowed her pace. There was a small group of soldiers in the streets before the Inn, talking to people. One turned and, upon seeing her, advanced with a purpose. "Halt, where do you ride from?"

"I've come from the north. I'm just passing through." Kensey's gaze flickered over the other soldiers and noted the guarded stances of the people they were addressing. There was no trust between the villagers and the ones who were supposed to protect them.

"Did you see a small group of armed men with some women? There are traitors with a pretender to the throne in their midst. They must be stopped." The other soldiers had turned for her answer and the people they had spoken to had guarded expressions. They too wanted to know, but not, Kensey thought, for the same reasons.

"I have traveled for three days now and have not seen any such group. The only ones I've come across on the road are fellow travelers and farmers with laden carts." Kensey turned her expression incredulous, "Is there really a group out there of traitors as you say? Surely such thugs can't possibly think they'll succeed?"

The soldier's expression was grim, "I don't know what they think they'll achieve but our Lord Lundgren will surely put a stop to it. You should be on your way." With that clear dismissal they all turned and headed out, leaving Kensey to her business.

"Don't believe those soldiers," a homely woman with graying hair walked from the inn towards her. "I can't stand any such talk about the knights Sir Sain and Sir Kent. They are the last two any would believe to turn traitor. I know, they would come here often, and Lundgren is a vile man. We've heard whispers from the castle, of how our Lord Hausen's illness is nothing but poison." Here she spat in the direction of the departing soldiers, "Shame on them for following such a man. We've heard also of Lyndis, our marquess granddaughter and her journey here. All of us are behind her and pray she makes it in one piece." Kensey must have seemed surprised; she was since she hadn't expected such a speech from one of the people to a complete stranger, because the woman turned back towards her with a reassuring smile. "Forgive an old woman's rant. I just don't want those soldiers' words to cloud your thinking of Lady Lyndis and her knights."

Kensey collected herself enough to answer, "Not at all. In a situation like this, the best ones to talk to are the people such as you." The woman eyed her before inviting her to stay the night. Kensey declined and was soon on her way once more. She trailed off the main road, seeing as the soldiers had gone that way, and found some hunters paths. These were the places she needed to see, the out-of-the-way paths and lay of the land. Her current path spilled out to the top of a cliff, with a great view. Dismounting Baird, Kensey walked to the edge and studied the landscape. It was a clear night with a full moon so she could see very well. The castle loomed in the distance, big and stalwart. She pulled out her notebook and got to work.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"Red sky in morning sailors take warning," Kensey muttered as she looked to the red dawn. It was an old adage she had heard since she was a babe and had since learned was fairly accurate. She was glad she had insisted that they move before the sun was up. If they had waited they would most likely have been hampered by rain. As it was, they were now within striking distance of the castle, having used the paths Kensey had come across last night and avoiding the main road.

"What was that?" Lyn asked from her place beside the tactician. Kensey merely shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. "This is it Kensey. One more fight and I'll be able to see my grandfather." She looked to Kensey with such determination and hope that Kensey's focus to get them all through this sharpened to an acute edge. She surveyed the castle walls and noted no movement other than that of guards on patrol. No alarm had sounded and there was no excess of soldiers. Their presence was still unknown, so far so good.

Kensey crept to where Wallace was observing things and knelt beside him. "Are you ready?" He looked at her with such a reproachful look that no words were needed. He was ready. She had gone over her plan the night before after returning so everyone knew what to expect. "You'll be spearheading this assault. Do you know much of Lundgren's fighting prowess?"

He snorted, "Prowess? He may be a general but I've always felt once he gained that title, his weapons had become more for show than anything else. He's never felt the fire in his blood or heard the call of battle. Lundgren has skill, I'll give him that, but he lacks the passion."

"Good. Will the soldiers stop when he falls?" It had eaten at her all night. Taking out Lundgren as fast as they could was her overall plan, but if the rest of the soldiers didn't stop when the head was cut off they could have a problem.

"They'll hesitate. Some will most likely lower their weapons. Others will believe their cause is just and continue if we don't give them a reason to lay down their arms. That will be for Lady Lyndis to accomplish. She needs to make them believe in _her. _Or we could just knock those ones on the head and sort it out later," he shrugged, not really caring.

Kensey was thoughtful; she would have to keep that last option in mind. "There's a narrow pass that connects with the main road leading up to the gates. It leaves us in the open for that last stretch but it's our best option."

He was already nodding in understanding, "Aye, I know of it and few patrols ever give it a second glance and that's only if they know of it. I'm impressed girl. You know the area as well as a local after just one visit. You're proving to be quite competent aren't you?"

"I do my best," was her short reply as she motioned for everyone to ready themselves. Wallace took point and the knights filed in behind him. Nils stuck close to her; Kensey had tried to persuade him to stay behind with Ninian but to no avail. So while Ninian would stay here Nils would come along. The boy was determined to help. The path was narrow so they would have to advance in single file. With Rath and Dorcas bringing up the rear they made their way as quickly and silently as possible. Everyone knew what could happen if they were caught before they could fan out on the main road so moved with urgency. The small band of troops made it without mishap and spread out in a loose 'v' once to the main road with Kensey, Nills and Serra tucked in the center and Florina flying low overhead. Alarm bells sounded and soon, they clashed with opposing forces. There were cries of pain from both sides but Serra was quick to heal the worst of it and their people were not the ones to be felled.

They crashed through the castle's gates just as the rain was unleashed and were met with Lord Lundgren himself in full armor. Arrayed around him was a guard of knights and foot soldiers. He stepped to the front and Lyn took a few steps toward him flanked by Sain and Kent with Wallace just slightly ahead of her. His eyes widened just a fraction upon seeing Lyn, no doubt recognizing her resemblance to her mother, but his expression quickly turned to a sneer. "So you're the Sacaen whelp claiming kinship with my brother? You will get no further. These are my lands and this is my castle!"

Lyn looked at him with controlled anger, Mani Katti in hand, "You have harmed many people Lundgren and deserve no mercy. I will feel no remorse over your defeat."

His sneer turned to rage and with impossible speed he lunged towards Lyn with his lance. There was a clash as his weapon met the metal mass that was Wallace. "I've had enough of your lies and petty ambition Lundgren, as has the rest of Caelin. You know she is Lord Hausen's granddaughter and yet you attack. I will defend her against whatever you throw at us." Lundgren retreated to stand by his guard and they raised their weapons.

Once through the doors, Kensey had instructed the range fighters to form a loose semi-circle behind the front line and used them now. "Archers and mages," she called quietly, not wanting the attention to shift from Lyn and the knights to them, "cause some havoc." They responded immediately. Will and Rath let loose their arrows while Lucius and Erk attacked with fire and blinding light. Even Florina joined in, attacking with a few javelins she had stowed away; the whole while Nils played his invigorating tune. Lundgren and his men responded quickly, the ones who didn't fall in the initial assault rushed forward only to meet with Sain and Kent or the powerful swing of Dorcas's ax or Lyn's sword. Matthew was doing what he did best and was weaving between fighters dealing swift blows to injure before moving out of reach. Wallace faced off with Lundgren. Kensey watched for more enemy troops but none were forthcoming. She found that odd.

Her attention was drawn back to the two generals who were advancing towards one another. Lundgren was the first to attack, lunging with his lance once again only for it to be evaded as Wallace side-stepped and pivoted around for a strike at Lundgren's open flank. His armor stopped it from piercing his flesh but Lundgren still staggered back from the blow. The other fighting had died down and most of the attention was on this fight before them. Kensey directed Dorcas, Matthew and Florina to watch the gates for any reinforcements before turning to the survey the others. Kent and Sain were scanning the walls and doors for any movement all the while with one eye on the fight between the generals. The archers and mages were also absorbed in the fight with arrows notched and spells at the ready for any opening. Lyn herself was circling around to be at Lundgren's back. The tactician sidled over to Lucius, "Can you cast one of your light spells to blind him?"

The monk looked to her and nodded slowly, "Yes, but Lord Wallace may experience it's effects as well." It was a chance she was willing to take. Lyn was in place behind Lundgren and surely Wallace would understand. She signaled him to do it and he muttered a spell before an orb of blinding light appeared right before Lundgren's eyes before disappearing almost immediately. It was enough to send Lundgren reeling back and crying out, right into Lyn's reach. She struck swiftly, as he staggered back she whirled to be face to face with him and strike him through the neck, the only opening available, with her sword. That close, there was never a chance of her missing. Lyn withdrew her blood covered sword as he fell to the ground. Wallace came to stand behind her and put a hand to her shoulder. She turned away from the crumpled form at her feet and joined the others.

"Where are the other soldiers?" Erk asked. They all knew there should have been more resistance.

"They did not wish to fight when it went against the grain to face one of House Caelin." They all turned to a side door where a middle aged man with clothes that looked to have once been fine but were now ragged and stained stood, flanked by two soldiers. "And knowing what Lundgren has done made it easier to not answer his summons."

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, sword still in hand.

"Reissmann, chancellor of the Caelin royal family," Kent answered for her.

"You look like you've seen better day's chancellor," Sain commented from his place beside Lyn.

Reissmann spared him a small smile, "Yes, well, once I had received word from you two that you had found Lady Lyndis, Lundgren found out and had me imprisoned. It was just now thanks to these two that I am out."

He motioned to the soldiers flanking him and they looked to the ground, ashamed, "I'm sorry that you were left down there so long."

"Nonsense, what could you have done?" He dismissed their guilt and turned back to Lyndis. "It's my pleasure to welcome you here now Lady Lyndis."

Lyn looked hesitant at the title but set it aside quickly, "Thank-you. Could you take me to my grandfather?"

"Of course," the chancellor looked pained, "do not be shocked by his appearance. He has been slowly poisoned and his body is ravaged. He does not look like he once did." He turned to take the main entrance and motioned for them to follow. Everyone followed him inside and out of the rain but the bulk of their companions stayed in the entrance hall and connecting rooms, looking around.

Kensey was planning on staying there as well but Lyn wanted her to come with. Kent and Sain followed as well, still on alert. The chancellor led them through a couple of halls and up a flight of stairs before stopping at a pair of double doors. He merely opened them slightly and motioned her inside. Pulling Kensey along, Lyn entered while the others stayed outside, not wanting to intrude on this first meeting. Kensey felt out-of-place herself but would offer whatever support Lyn needed.

The room was fairly well-lit. Curtains were open to allow light in and a massive fireplace was providing both heat and light. On the bed a figure could be seen. "Who is there? I said I would see no one. Just leave me to die…"

Lyn hesitated, wanting to meet him but afraid. Kensey squeezed her hand before giving her a slight push towards him. "Pardon me, uh, my name is Lyndis."

The figure on the bed rose up slightly, revealing an aged man with a once severe countenance. "Lyndis?"

Having a bit more courage now that she had started, Lyn continued, "My father was Hassar, chief of the Lorca, and my mother was Madelyn."

Lord Hausen was sitting up now, straining to see better in the shadows by the door where Lyn lingered. "…Come here, come closer." Lyn walked towards him and his eyes took on a watery sheen. "Yes, you are Madelyn's child."

That was all Lyn needed before she lunged towards Lord Hausen, "Grandfather!" He took her into his embrace and Kensey saw a tear fall.

With head bowed, Kensey backed out of the room. "Damn it all," she muttered as she wiped at her own eyes. She was _not_ crying!

"Are you crying?" Kensey cursed under her breath again, she had nearly forgotten the knights were there and Sain was looking at her with amusement.

She ducked her head and looked away. "Is everything alright with Lord Hausen and Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked with alarm.

"No, no everything's fine. They're both fine," she assured them, still not making eye contact.

Sain came to stand by her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "You are too crying. Aww, you softie."

Kensey shrugged off his arm and headed to stand by Kent, "Oh shut up." It was some time before Lyn came out once more but the three waited without complaint. They had succeeded in what they set out to accomplish and now was the time to silently bask in their triumph. Tomorrow would have its own troubles to sort through.


	13. Chapter 13

In a few short days, things were getting back to normal at Castle Caelin. The aftermath of battle had been cleaned up and the marquess was looking like a new man, in part due to Serra's ministrations. While she couldn't cure the damage the poison had inflicted with her staff, her surprising knowledge of helpful herbs and tonics was extremely helpful when coupled with the knowledge of the local healers. Her constant nattering at the marquess bedside was probably just the extra motivation he needed to muster up enough energy to get up. Marquess Caelin couldn't go far and still tired easily but they were assured he would improve as time went on. Now, he was in the gardens with Lyn and the knights, getting their story of everything that had happened with Kensey listening in, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"I'm very grateful that you were able to make it here. My brother had told me you died, and that's probably when I sank into my grief and began to give up." Lord Hausen was sitting next to Lyn on a bench and took her hand, a glint of contentment in his eyes.

"Milord Hausen, Lady Lyndis," all heads turned to see the chancellor striding towards them, a look of unease about him, "a rider has approached the castle and requested an audience. When General Wallace saw who it was, he took it upon himself to act as an armed guard and now they're in the throne room."

Lord Hausen stood, as did Lyn, "Who is it?"

"General Eagler."

All of them hastened to the throne room where Eagler was kneeling before the throne with Wallace standing just behind him, weapons drawn. Kent and Sain flanked Lord Hausen and Lyn as they approached the fallen general. Kensey hung back and studied the man. Eagler was unarmed and unarmored. It seemed he had healed well and must have ridden out immediately after awakening to be here already. Upon seeing the marquess, he bowed his head to stare at the floor.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Hausen started. Eagler remained silent. "You followed Lundgren and attacked my granddaughter. Yet you ride here when he is defeated. Surely you must have something to say?"

"I ask for no mercy for myself, Milord. I do not even understand why I still draw breath, but since I do, there is something I must know," he finally looked up to look at them. "Lundgren had taken people from my household. My wife and young son along with a few others, are they still alive?"

"Lundgren," Wallace muttered and cursed under his breath.

Lord Hausen looked to his chancellor, who stepped forward. "The others imprisoned along with myself were all released immediately. General Eagler's family was among them. They are currently recovering in the guest wing."

Eagler visibly slumped in relief at the news, "Than knowing they are alive and well, I will take my punishment and ask only that they are spared any repercussions for my own actions."

"Coercion or not, your actions still went against your sworn oath to me and this land," Lord Hausen sent a sideways glance to Lyn. "He wronged you just as much as me. You faced him and yet left him alive, what would you have me do?"

"In all honesty, it was not me who spared his life. Kensey was the one who saw fit to let him live, "Lyn met her grandfather's eyes, "and I am glad she did. It is one less life lost to Lundgren."

He nodded in acceptance of this answer and turned back to the kneeling man. "Eagler, you shall be retired as general and knight-commander of Caein's forces. You shall take your family when they are ready back to your estate and there live to serve the local people." Eagler was stunned, it was written all over his face. As punishments went, it was grossly lenient only to lose his command. Kensey hid her smile. It seemed Lord Hausen was a forgiving and prudent marquess. He didn't see it right to harshly punish those so obviously coerced between a rock and a hard place. Her respect for the man increased, and with his family safe, Eagler would forever be indebted to them.

"Thank-you, Milord. If it's not too presumptuous of me to suggest, you will be needing a new commander," here he looked up and over to the knights flanking the marquess, "and if Wallace plans to stay in retirement, Kent and Sain would be two worthy candidates. They showed great courage and level-heads in battle."

The two knights shot each other a look before smoothing their expressions. Lord Hausen kept a severe countenance but Kensey thought she detected a hint of amusement. "That _is_ presumptuous but something I shall keep in mind. Reismann, would you see him to his family and see that they are well?"

"Of course, Milord." With a small bow, Reismann motioned Eagler to follow him. The man was more than eager and with a last bow to Lord Hausen and Lyn, was off.

Kensey left the little group and followed Wallace out to the courtyard and up the ramparts. The old soldier stared off into the distance, "I suppose it was fortunate you decided to save his life."

"It would have been a waste to kill him. I gathered he was being manipulated and at least alive, he can help undo some of the damage Caelin suffered under Lundgren."

"Yes, you see things others overlook in and out of battle. You could probably find a needle in a haystack," here he paused and let out a bark of laughter before dipping his head in her direction. "So, Milady Eagle-eye, what is next in store for you?"

She stared at the man and blinked a few times before she gathered her wits, "If that gets around, you best watch your back."

He merely let loose another laugh, "See; now I cannot call you anything else."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"You're leaving?" Kensey turned around to be greeted with the sight of Florina. Kent, Sain and Will were slightly behind her. They were the only ones left of their little band of mercenaries, even Wallace had set off in search of a challenge. Kensey knew it was time for her to head out as well.

"I've already put it off too long. There are places I'm supposed to be and people I need to see." She only had a little time before she was supposed to meet back up with Reginald and Kensey knew her brothers would be threatening bodily harm soon if she didn't stop to see them. Without warning, Florina flung herself at the startled tactician and gave her a fierce hug, whispering a goodbye. Kensey reacted just quick enough to return her embrace before Florina let go and stepped back.

"My turn!" Sain stepped forward with his arms out wide, having every intention of replacing Florina.

Kensey ducked under his outstretched arms and came up behind him, more near Kent and Will. "I don't really think you need a hug Sain." As he pouted in a very Sain-like way, she turned to Will and extracted a rolled up canvas from the folds of her cloak. "I found myself with a bit of free time since we arrived and copied this for you."

Will took it gingerly and unrolled it, a grin spreading across his features. "Your map. You even put down your little notes." His eyes scanned the oiled canvas, taking in the path they had traveled, which she had marked with notes of where they had camped. He rolled it back up before holding out his hand to her. As she clasped his forearm, Will sent a sly smile towards Sain and yanked Kensey in for a hug, "Thank-you." Kensey only grinned as Sain could be heard protesting behind her. Extracting herself, she managed a much more reserved good-bye with Kent, merely clasping hands before he bodily steered Sain away, sending her a small grin upon seeing her look of appreciation.

Not wanting to put it off any longer, Kensey turned to Aquila, her new horse. Lord Hausen had given her the reigns himself upon learning of her imminent departure, and hearing her spluttering protests, something she would not be forgetting any time soon, he made it clear the horse was a gift and she should just accept him. Lyn rode out of the stables on her own horse and waited expectantly for Kensey, who quickly mounted up. Lyn had managed to persuade her grandfather, along with Kent and Sain, to let her ride with Kensey a short ways unaccompanied. In all honesty, Kensey hated goodbyes and would have preferred to just get it over with here and now instead of prolonging their farewell. As it was, they rode in silence out the gates and down a westward road. Thirty minutes later they still had not spoken a word and they had arrived at the fork in the road where they would part ways. Lyn reigned in her horse and continued to stare down the road and Kensey wasn't sure how to break the silence.

"Thank-you, for sticking by me Kensey; in the beginning, I honestly thought we would have parted ways sooner. It seems like so long ago that we met in Sacae."

"We've been busy," Kensey agreed. The months she had spent with Lyndis's Legion was the longest time she had spent with any one group aside from Reginald. "I'm going to miss all of you, even Serra, I think." At Lyn's chuckle, she shrugged, "Believe it or not, I grew to like her, even if she was unnecessarily loud."

Lyn rummaged around in a saddlebag. "I have something for you," pulling out a small bundle of cloth, she handed it to Kensey, "a sort of farewell gift." Unfolding it, Kensey revealed a corded leather wristband with colorful stones dangling at the clasp. "These were common gifts among my tribe and special to the Lorca."

Kensey's lips curved into a small smile as she put it on. "Thank-you," fidgeting in the saddle, she finally gave in and nudged Aquila close enough to Lyn to grab her in a one armed hug. "Goodbye Lyn."

"No, not goodbye," Lyn fixed her with a stern look, "I will see you again. Just, take care of yourself."

Kensey nodded and before she got all emotional, turned to the road on the left that would take her where she intended to go. Lyn would be going right and looping back around to Castle Caelin. She only looked back once and Lyn was still there, watching her friend leave. She pulled her hood up and urged Aquila into a gallop. She hated goodbyes, but there were some overdo reunions she was looking forward to.

* * *

A/N: Long break, I know, and this is one of the shorter chapters too. My apologies, I just wanted to post _something _and get Kensey out of Caelin.


	14. Chapter 14

There was steady business this evening, mostly regulars but Kensey managed to spot a few she didn't recognize. Being a port city, one would expect to see strangers everywhere, but this particular establishment was reputed to be the favorite of a certain ship's crew and so many avoided the tavern; at least those who knew the crew only by reputation. From her perch in the corner by the counter, with the best view of the entire room, Kensey entertained any patrons interested enough with her music. Since arriving in Badon days earlier and after making sure Aquila was comfortable in the stable of her childhood home, Kensey had passed the time much the same way, playing her pipes and taking in the local gossip. There was nothing particularly noteworthy, so she immediately dismissed most of it from her mind, only taking in the coming and goings of certain ships that regularly made port here.

It was the peak hours of the night. Men and women were scattered around the room, crowding tables and any available stools at the counter. Mathias, the front man of the Swooping Gull Inn, was keeping an eye on the patrons, making sure there were no troublemakers, while his wife Beth was directing the serving girls around, taking orders and dishing them out. Kensey had known both for years and was always welcomed when she came home to Badon. They were decent folk and were getting on in years, both sporting grey hair and faces riddled with laugh lines. Despite their age, Mathias still had rock hard muscles that he used to keep order and deal with trouble and no one dared get on the bad side of Beth who could handle a ladle like a lethal weapon.

Anna, one of the serving girls, sidled up to Kensey and offered her a drink. "Here you go Kens; Beth thought you could use something to wet your whistle." Anna leaned against the wall next to her and looked over the crowd. She was nineteen, a little younger than Kensey, and was quite pretty with her red locks and bright face. It was no wonder she was once regularly at the receiving end of wolf whistles and unwanted attention, that is until she came to the Gull. Mathias quickly put a stop to all that. "They should be around any day now."

There was no need to ask who 'they' were. "I know. The captain always docks here this time of year. I just wish they would get here sooner rather than later. I actually want to spend time with my brothers before I have to take off."

"Anna!" Both looked towards the doors to the kitchen and saw Beth, ladle in hand. "I just asked you to take the girl a drink, now is not the time for a break." Seeing the redhead straighten and step away from the wall, the patroness turned and walked back into the kitchen, mumbling.

Sharing a smile, Anna went to return to work and Kensey set her drink aside, picking up her pipes once more for a tune. She was well into her third song when the doors burst open. "Where is she!?" The room went silent, all eyes turned to the new arrivals, except for the musician sequestered in the corner. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Years living on the sea and under the sun would reveal a weathered face with pronounced scars under stubble of grey. He appeared gruff and downright intimidating, and indeed he was if you rubbed him the wrong way, but there was laughter in his eyes, suggesting he didn't take things too seriously. A bandanna would cover his grey hair and a gold hoop would be seen on his ear. Many would have been fooled by the grey hair, but would soon realize their mistake when noting the muscles of someone who was no stranger to working hard…or a fight, depending on who was asked. "Where's my lass?" It was said on a quieter note than the initial outburst.

Kensey finished her song and met the mans gaze, showing she was dead on concerning his appearance. He hadn't changed since she last saw him. "No need to make a fuss Uncle, I'm right here." He strode toward her and his crew filed into the establishment behind him, many sending her a wave as they entered.

Fargus planted himself in front of her, obstructing her view. "Knew it was you when I heard the music coming from this place. Where've you been keeping yourself lass?"

"Oh, I've been around. Here and there. Spent some time in Caelin."

Her uncle merely raised an eyebrow at that bit of news. "Caelin you say? What could ye tell me about these whispers I've been hearing? There was lots of talk of infighting or some such in the area. I even heard talk of some ousted usurper by a small band of fighters?"

"You heard about that?"

"Word travels fast, at least when word is so interesting." Fargus stared at her expectantly, "Come on lass, you always know something I don't about these things."

"That's because you don't usually concern yourself with the news further inland, although you really should," Kensey countered.

"Bah, what do I care for politics? My place is on the sea where no man can claim authority, well, not with much success anyway," he added with a sly grin. "Although this bit I would like to know about. You say you were in Caelin, so just tell me, what do you know?" At her lack of response he raised an eyebrow, "Or were you involved?" Kensey averted he gaze, giving a small self-conscious smile, to which Fargus burst out laughing and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "That's my girl."

"Oi! No disrespect Captain, but get out of the way!" A blonde head of hair appeared on either side of Fargus, followed by arms trying to muscle in front of him. Kensey's smile turned to one of genuine pleasure.

Fargus, on the other hand, was not amused. He maneuvered until he had an arm around each neck in an effective choke hold. Under his right arm, Conner let out a strangled grunt. "Uncle, leggo! It's been ages since we've seen Kens."

Only when they were home in Badon did he allow Conner and Ben to call him uncle, all other times it was strictly 'captain' or 'sir'. Understandable since they had joined his crew after wearing him down with their incessant arguments, couldn't be playing favorites on board the ship. Kensey was under no such command. Even though they weren't related by blood, Fargus had been a friend of their parents and were part of the three's earliest memories. When their parents had died, it was he who made sure they were taken care of. With an eye roll, Fargus squeezed a bit tighter before relenting and releasing the two.

Once extricated from his grasp, Conner and Ben sandwiched Kensey between them. Laughing, she returned the embrace, well at least the best she could with the limited movement they allowed her. "Our little sister has finally come home Conner," Ben spoke over her head. They were at least a head taller than she was. Where Kensey took after their father in looks, the twins favored their mother with their sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Many had found them difficult to tell apart as children, until they discovered their eyes were a slightly different shade of green. Ben had the darker eyes that when turned on you, made you feel like he could instantly tell when you uttered a lie, whereas Conner's lighter shade always seemed to be full of mirth. Now that they were older it was much easier for people, Ben's hair was a shaggy mop atop his head and Conner's was shorn short but for a fine low ponytail. The time at sea had darkened their skin and built their muscles. Kensey felt dwarfed next to them.

"You make it sound like I've been gone for ages. It hasn't been _that _long."

"It's been long enough," Ben countered, "you should really come visit more often."

"Better yet," Conner said as they finally released her, "you should just join us."

Ignoring Conner, she turned to face Ben, the eldest, "Visit more? When was the last time you even docked here?"

Both turned to Fargus, who merely shrugged, "Six weeks?" He was looking about the room expectantly, "Where's Reggie? I have a score to settle with that old fox. I want a rematch."

Shaking her head, she answered him in the negative, "He's not here. As far as I know, Reginald is up north in Etruria."

"Ah, bugger. Is he avoiding me now?" Fargus shook his head and grabbed a seat at a table center floor, his usual spot that had instantly cleared when he arrived. The three siblings soon joined him.

"You do threaten him a lot," Kensey pointed out, remembering well the last time the two had gambled. She had been slightly surprised when her mentor and uncle had hit it off after their first meeting. The renowned strategist and the notorious pirate had got to know each other during several hands of cards.

"Nonsense, there's always a substantial amount of threatening banter between us. I can hardly be expected to hold my tongue in the face of such blatant cheating."

Conner propped his feet up on the table and innocently asked, "The cheating you started? Is that what you are referring to?" Ben and Kensey guffawed at the look Fargus shot their brother, but he couldn't deny it. Their first meeting was a memorable night. After several hands of give and take, Fargus had deftly cut the deck and snuck some cards.

Fargus looked affronted, "I was merely testing his mettle. He's supposed to be some great strategist right, missing nothing? I just wanted to check his skill for myself." They all witnessed it all right. Even cheating, Fargus had begun to lose every hand with Reginald calmly making increasingly higher bets with the same bland face he wore at the beginning of the game. It was only after all betting was done that he revealed that he had seen Fargus sneak cards and had immediately started cheating himself. Fargus had broken out into uproarious laughter before he stated that Reginald was welcome any time.

"Welcome back, Captain," Mathias approached and laid drinks in front of them all himself, his wife beside him with bowls of food. As the couple got into conversation with Fargus about the status of the inn and local news, Conner and Ben attacked their food like starving men with Kensey shaking head with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth at her brothers' enthusiasm. She had missed them. Her attention was only drawn back to catch the tail end of the conversation, "Your inn has never been in better shape." Fargus nodded his head approvingly at Mathias' words as he and Beth headed back to work.

Kensey sipped at her drink while Fargus took on a faraway expression, seemingly contemplating. "How long will you be docked here Uncle?"

His attention snapped back to her and he shrugged. "Long as I wish to be. Don't you know lass, I'm the Captain after all," he sent her a wink to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, oh great Captain, how long is our holiday?" Conner had finished eating and seemed genuinely curious to the answer.

"The ship needs restocking and general maintenance. We'll take our time so that should take at least a week, afterwards," here his gaze landed on Kensey, "we'll see. Now, tell me true lass, what have you been up to these past months?"

"Learning of course," she was quick to reply.

"Learning?" Ben laughed at her attempted evasion. "With the way I've noticed Reginald teaches there's got to be a whole lot more to that answer."

Fargus pinned her with his gaze, "Come Kensey, we're always up for a good retelling. Tell us of Caelin at the very least."

Kensey sighed and did as he bade, recounting as much as she could as quickly as she could get away with. When she finished, they were all staring at her, different levels of amusement showing on their faces. Conner threw an arm around her shoulders from his seat next to hers. "First time going solo and you land in a mess like that? Only you Kens." He ruffled her hair before she shoved him. Ben merely shook his head and nursed his drink, all the while looking at his sister with laughter in his eyes.

"I guess it was the right call after all, letting you go off to Ilia," Fargus mused, leaning back in his chair and studying her. All three of them actually. Kensey was fighting off Conner, looking to an amused Ben for help. He set down his drink but instead of assisting his little sister, he joined his twin in heckling her. Fargus let out an amused huff and silently hoped they would never change. They kept him young.

* * *

A/N: Well I feel horrible, letting it go so long without an update. (Bah! What's wrong with me?) Although I feel accomplished just getting this out. Next chapter we should meet Reginald! ('should' being the operative word there)


	15. Chapter 15

The clouds were big and puffy, lazily moving across the sky. They looked much softer than the packed dirt Kensey's backside was currently lying on. As air found its way back into her lungs, she pondered how she ended up like this, again. She was so sure she _had_ him that time. Ben was standing a few feet away, catching his breath and rubbing his right shoulder. Kensey felt a small swell of satisfaction at that. She had attacked his right side pretty hard a couple rounds back and it looked like he was still recovering. He had won _that_ round as well, though.

Feeling her eyes on him, Ben walked the few steps to her and offered her a hand up. With a groan, Kensey took to her feet, "Best of seven?"

"Give it a rest Kens. Or at least give _me_ a break. Be happy that you managed to pull off a victory at all, let alone two." Ben flung an arm around her shoulders and steered her home. "I'm impressed though. You've improved immensely since last time." She inwardly cringed just thinking about _that_ face-off. Kensey had taken consecutive defeats with hardly any resistance on her part. That had given her drive to improve and why she had leapt at Matthew's offer of assistance. What good was she on the battlefield if others attention was constantly divided between the enemy and her?

Side by side they emerged from a well-worn path to a familiar sight. A small cottage stood not far from a sea-side cliff. Their home had stood vigil over the sea since their father had built it before any of them were born. A small animal pin, just big enough for a couple of beasts, stood to the back of the dwelling, currently occupied by Aquila who was happily munching on his oats. The horse was ignoring a very persistent Conner who had been trying to befriend the beast ever since last week when he learned of the marquess' gift to her. Something about her brother seemed to rub Aquila the wrong way because when Conner had first been introduced to the horse and tried to pet him, Aquila had immediately attempted to chomp his arm. Undeterred by this reception, he had spent time with the horse every day, bribing him. He was currently feeding Aquila sugar cubes.

"That's a good boy. Yes, you sure like sugar don't ya?" Conner was stroking Aquila, edging to his side. "You must be restless, being cooped up here for so long." He grabbed a fistful of his mane. "How 'bout we work out some kinks and go for a little ride?" Conner hoisted himself up to Aquila's back. "See, this isn't so bad, right?" Aquila eyed him over his shoulder. Kensey could tell where this would end. With only a bunching of his muscles as warning, Aquila jumped and bucked Conner who landed with a thud.

Ben and Kensey doubled over in laughter. "You should stick with ships, mate." Conner sent Ben an easy grin as he picked himself up.

"I actually got on that time. I think he's warming up to me," Conner gave Aquila a good pat, who only snorted, before joining his siblings. "So, how did it go?"

"Oh, she won a couple, I won more. We both get to sport bruises later. Everybody is happy." Kensey huffed at his words and pushed past them to go inside. She had missed this. Missed _them_. Anymore, their time together was always short. Either they had to ship out or she had to move on. Like now, she would be leaving in two days and they would be heading to sea once again. Kensey shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. It didn't matter how often they saw each other, just how they used that time.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," Ben came up next to her, "thinking about our imminent departure, eh?"

"Like I've said before, you could just come with us."

Kensey gave Conner a good-natured yet tired grin. "And like I always answer, I'm not going to become a pirate. I don't think I have the particular mindset for that occupation. Plus, I'm sure Mother would faint if all her children had taken to being scoundrels."

Ben looked thoughtful, "Mother? Maybe. Father? Definitely."

"Pfft," Conner snorted, "Dad would have beaten our backsides. He was resigned to his best friend being one but he never would have let us take to it. Although I wouldn't call Fargus' crew your average pirates. We do stick to a code after all."

"Which is the only reason I don't beat you both senseless on their behalf. Although I do wonder how long you will serve under Uncle."

"Just a while longer little sis," Ben quietly spoke as he wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "We're almost there." Conner winked at her, his way of showing his agreement with Ben. She would be content with that for now. She worried for them, just as they worried for her when she was off alone. "Come on you two. I bet we could get a free meal at the Gull if we provide some entertainment for the patrons."

The prospect of food got them all moving back out the door. Although it was hardly necessary for them to play a tune or two for a free meal, seeing how Fargus owned the place, it was rare for them to have a chance to play together and the people did seem to enjoy their music. Kensey gave a sly smirk as they walked before she picked up her pace, "Last one there has to order Anna's surprise dessert." There was barely a moment's hesitation before her brothers shot past her at a sprint. Anna was a dear, but when she wasn't following a recipe she was an abysmal cook. Her surprise dessert was usually only ordered on a dare or as a loser's punishment. No one would ever tell her that though. Kensey smirked as she took off after her brothers. Even with the split second head start the choice would be between them, they never could outrun her.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

"All set then?"

Kensey looked over Aquila, who was impatiently stamping the ground, and mentally checked off everything she had packed, hoping she hadn't forgotten anything. Turning to Fargus, she answered in the affirmative. "All set and ready to go."

Fargus rubbed the back of his neck. "I've gotta admit lass, I never did like you going off on your own like this," he held up his hands to stay any remarks she would have made to this statement, "but knowing you managed to beat both your brothers at least a couple times makes me feel better. A little bit anyway. Gotta say, I wish I watched some of those matches." There was a smile playing across his face as he said this, sending a sideways glance to Ben and Conner.

Conner hefted an ax as Ben fingered the hilt of his saber. Both wore nonchalant expressions, but one could tell they were itching to give a witty retort. They held their tongues though and instead walked up to embrace their sister. "Take care of yourself Kens. Keep practicing and try not to get into too much trouble." She smiled at Ben's words. He had said them with such resignation, as if her getting into trouble was just how things went. She almost felt the need to remind him that Conner was the troublemaker, not her. Although with his next words, Kensey felt Conner had taken care of that for her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Except the smart things. You know how I am sometimes loathe to do those since they can take the fun out of things." With that, Ben rolled his eyes and smacked his twin upside the head. Conner merely smirked. "I know not to worry; you were always the smart one."

Kensey shook her head and mounted up. "I would tell you to stay out of trouble yourselves but I already know that's not going to happen. So Uncle, make sure they don't take too many risks on your watch."

Fargus laughed and nodded. "Tell Reggie I haven't forgotten and that he owes me a rematch. I lost a good bottle of brandy to him so he better have something even better for me to win during our next game." He looked her over fondly and his voice turned affectionate, "Look after yourself, lass. I don't want to have to go gallivanting inland if I get word you landed in trouble."

"...How would you even know if I did indeed 'land in trouble'?"

"The sea is my home and where I belong, but I do have a few eyes further inland." At her raised eyebrow he merely chuckled. "Despite what you may think, I do keep the occasional eye on things in those cursed land-locked nations."

Even Ben and Conner seemed surprised at this bit of information. Although his description of the land-locked nations amused them all, he wasn't happy unless he had quick access to the sea. With a look between the three of them, the siblings mutually decided not to question or ponder their uncle's varied resources. With a look to the sky, Kensey noted that the sun had reached its height and would slowing be making its way to the western horizon. It was time for her to go if she wanted to cover any ground that day. They all realized this and raised their hands in farewell. With a last look over them all, Kensey turned and rode out-of-town. Her road was now to Etruria to meet up with Reginald. There were many things he would want to hear about, and she had questions of her own that she knew he could answer.

* * *

A/N:Gotta say, this is taking a slight turn from what I was originally planning, but that usually makes it turn out better in the end. So up next is Reginald (really this time) and hopefully something nobody was expecting!

Tom-Ato: Yes, the Badon segment should be...interesting:) It's pretty much all laid out already. Too bad it's not coming up soon...

Spiras: Hi! I actually went back to look at the first chapters and well, I thought they were kind of...bland and average myself. I've been toying with the idea to rework them but then decided any rewriting will wait till later. Thanks for the review though!


	16. Chapter 16

Her first view of the capital-city of Etruria came at mid-morning as she crested a hill and was greeted with spires stretching toward the sky. Stone and marble glinted in the morning sun and the road between her and Aquleia's gates saw few travelers so far. That would change as the day wore on. Kensey nudged Aquila's flanks to urge him on. She kept the cowl of her cloak pulled down, the better to shield her eyes from the strengthening sun rays and allow her eyes to scan the surroundings without giving herself away. Only a few people seemed curious at what was beneath the hood, but she paid them no mind.

Horse and rider went through the city gates as the sun was just reaching its peak in the sky. Traffic had picked up and the streets were full of people going about their daily business in the market districts. Skirting these districts and traveling through the quieter areas of the city, she picked up the faint sound of shouted commands and tromping of many boots. Battle drills. It was toward these sounds she turned and approached. What better place to find a strategist? At least she hoped Reginald was in that direction and not cooped up in theoretical tactical debates with some 'pompous' scholar, his words, who has 'never seen a battlefield and doesn't know the blade from the hilt'. Suffice to say, those usually left him in a less than pleasant mood.

The buildings came to an abrupt end as she rode and open training yards spread out in front of her. Kensey pulled slightly on the reigns, urging Aquila to stop, and observed the going-ons before her. The barracks could be seen to the west of her position and stables further north of those. There were soldiers milling about these areas, doing their routine duties or taking a slight break from them. The majority of her field of vision was taken up by wide open training yards in front of her, many of which were in use. Mages were practicing their spells in one area; it looked like today's goal was control. Candles encircled a small group, all different heights as they attempted to light them without engulfing the entire taper. Archers were using another, shooting targets at different lengths down the field with various objects as cover for them to shoot from behind. All the while a senior sniper was continually shouting commands. 'Keep moving!', 'You may not always be part of an archer unit.', 'Fire and move!'

Kensey's eyes bypassed these practices as well as the others until her gaze landed on a group at the edge of the fields to the north. There were three people circled around a small field table, collapsible for easy transport and just big enough to fit maps or other useful things. She recognized one man and grinned, immediately making her way over to them. Aquila stopped a few yards from the trio and Kensey dismounted, approaching the group with reigns in hand. A woman she didn't recognize was emphatically gesturing to the map they all surrounded, and Kensey was able to pick up the thread of conversation. She was laying out a battle field. "You wouldn't just charge the enemy. They have superior numbers and the better position. With this choke hold in their hands, any soldiers sent against them would be struck down with ease. Even if the primary holding units were slain, they could quickly be replaced with waiting forces."

"Should the waiting forces even be there," this came from Reginald, salt and pepper hair sticking up in all directions and the ever-present stubble along his jaw had a bit more gray than she remembered. A leather cord necklace could be seen around his neck and Kensey knew dangling from it would be a small medallion, gifted to him from his own teacher when he was deemed ready to strike out on his own. One could say it was proof of his competence as a tactician. He continued with a pointed look to the papers scattered on the table, "You listed exact enemy forces as unknown. Even if they were laying in wait, I would not send in units I did not think could handle it." He faced the woman with an inscrutable expression, but with all the time she had spent in his company, Kensey knew the little signs to look for in able to get a read on him. His posture was relaxed and there was no twitching of the eyebrow, the usual sign of agitation, or clenching of the jaw which made Kensey relax as well. Reginald was enjoying himself. His eyes slanted toward her once she stopped near him and he gave a half-smile, the usual greeting that he was pleased to see her…or that he was planning something for his own amusement. This drew the attention of the other man present.

"Who is this then, Reginald?" he inquired, looking between the two before an idea struck. "Is this your protégé Kensey?" Reginald nodded in the affirmative and the man rounded the table to greet her, clasping her forearm enthusiastically. "I've heard about you Lady Kensey, both from Reginald and my pupil Erk. You have my thanks for looking after him. I confess to being a little disappointed he's not around to join us."

Her mind took a moment to process that. _Erk? Pupil? Then he's… _

Her eyes widened, only a fraction she was proud to claim, but Reginald still caught it and actually chuckled. "Kensey, this is Lord Pent, Mage General of Etruria. Pent, this is Kensey." He nodded towards the woman, who seemed to be studying her, although Kensey was used to people doing that once Reggie had claimed her as his student, "That's Evelyn, a strategist for the Etrurian military."

Evelyn was silent for a few moments more, face impassive save for her searching brown eyes. She finally gave a small, friendly smile; apparently Kensey passed inspection, "So you're the one who toppled a usurper with a handful of men."

Kensey shrugged, acutely aware of the three gazes watching her, two with curiosity and one with amused pride. She could practically feel the request for the story as a physical presence. "Yes, well, what started as simply a trip to unite a friend with her grandfather quickly escalated. All's well that ends well though," she hoped they would not press. Now just did not seem like the time. Reginald approved of her answer with a small nod. He saw public rehashing of victory without a purpose as gloating, which was rarely necessary, unless it was among friends, such as an old pirate captain who was sore about losing a particularly good bottle of brandy.

Evelyn's smile grew and an immaculate eyebrow rose in amusement, "Indeed?" She turned to Reginald and gave an approving nod, "You are as wise picking a student as you are planning battles. Months of struggle ending in victory and not even a passing prideful comment. I like her already."

Reggie's attention was back on the articles lying on the table and he absently motioned Kensey to join him, "I'm very picky. Take a look at this Kens." Spread out over the limited space were missives containing enemy soldier placements as well as a guesstimated number to overall enemy strength. Dominating the table was a map, it was of no place she had seen and she realized what they were arguing over. It was common practice amongst strategists to fabricate military scenarios and challenge others to overcome the situation. It seemed this was one such challenge, for who she wasn't clear on. She scanned the fake missives as well as the map before turning a questioning eye to her mentor. He had been watching her and now that she seemed to have had enough time to absorb the situation he put her to the test. "This was originally from Evelyn for me to ponder but I would like to see what you make of it," he glanced to Evelyn, "if Eve doesn't mind of course."

She merely smiled in response, "Oh by all means, go ahead. I admit to being a bit curious how Kensey would go about solving this."

Kensey glanced down to the sheet containing her unit strength and that of the opposing force. She, of course, had the smaller fighting force and disadvantageous position. Although the only thing the enemy really had going for it was that one choke hold that was in the valley of a couple of mountains with peaks rising up on either side, one couldn't exactly go around it. The units holding the ground were armored knights with long-range support behind them, their exact number unknown but believed to not be an overwhelming force. The missives showed her forces were outnumbered only by about two to one.

"What is my purpose here? Am I to simply get past or take control of the area?" An objective was a key component when planning ones movements. You had to know the destination in order to plan the route.

"Take control of the valley. This is the only pass for miles through the mountains, and you need it in your hands for troops to pass in order to provide reinforcements to units fighting further afield."

Control, okay. So she had to get them to surrender or scatter. Eliminating them completely was an option but the longer the battle the slimmer the outlook for a victory. She would have to make the initial charge so devastating that they turned tail and ran, hopefully. Kensey glanced over the units under her command: a handful of pegasus knights, mages, archers and cavaliers with a bishop thrown in. An idea struck, she looked back and forth between the map and her unit placement vs. that of the opponents. It could work.

Kensey looked to the three waiting expectantly and motioned them to come closer as she began to lay out what she had, "With these numbers and conditions, it would seem best to order a charge, make it seem as overwhelming as possible. I'd send up two pegasus knights with mages and leave the third to lead the aerial assault and cover for the paired units should the need arise. The cavaliers would lead the ground charge, while the archers picked and chose their shots. Before meeting-"

"No, no, wait," Kensey looked up and saw Evelyn shaking her head. "That's preposterous, the enemy archers would decimate your aerial team and you would end up losing five soldiers for nothing."

Kensey blinked. "The bishop."

That comment was enigmatic enough that it was Evelyn's turn to blink, "What?"

"Before forces clashed and definitely before my aerial knights were in range of enemy arrows, I would use the bishop, who would be riding with a cavalier to get in position where he than would be joined by my archers, to use his light magic to blind the opposing archers. I would have him keep this up so that they would be so disoriented from all the spots dancing in their vision they couldn't pinpoint the aerial knights until it was too late, and they were out of commission due to raining fire bolts or lightning strikes."

Evelyn and Lord Pent both looked contemplative while Reginald merely stood expectantly, waiting for the rest. "With the havoc raining from above and my archers picking some off from a distance, my knights would than meet the enemy at the choke point. I don't care how much armor a person has, taking a hit from a charging war-horse is going to hurt, and armor itself has its weak points that a sharp edge can find." Kensey paused, letting them absorb what she had laid out before continuing, "The mages should have dealt a wide area of damage among the enemy forces so that now the pegasus knights could swoop in and flank whatever forces are left."

She stopped there, knowing anything more would be entirely dependent on if the enemy surrendered at that point or not. All three with her were running it through their heads as they looked to the map or off in the distance. Lord Pent was the first to address her, "I'm not sure what these two think, but in my humble opinion, if the mages were experienced enough, that could work." Kensey gave a small, appreciative smile; that was _one_ in her favor.

Both mage and tactician were startled by a bark of laughter, caused by Evelyn, who was shaking her head, "Pairing mages with pegasus knights in this situation is outside-the-box thinking, something sorely lacking in many up and coming strategists I have met. Of course this plan would be entirely dependent on the reaction of the enemy and the precision of execution."

Kensey nodded in acquiescence, "Every plan is, but that is not something I can work with on a paper scenario such as this."

The older woman nodded, "Indeed." There was a thoughtful look in her eyes and a curious, but calculating, edge to her gaze before it gave way to a delighted smile. "Even though I am the one who laid this out, I am happy to admit that your plan in not only feasible but also has a very good chance of victory." Kensey suppressed the urge to grin like a fool. This was the first time a strategist aside from Reggie had even heard out a plan of hers, and Evelyn even _liked_ it. That just left one, and Kensey did her best to school her expression before facing her mentor, the one whose opinion she most wanted to hear. Both Pent and Evelyn saw her smooth out her expression and shared an amused look, knowing they were thinking the same thing. She was picking up more than tactics from her teacher.

Like always, his expression barely gave anything away, "Remember that there are usually more than a few hiccups in any battle strategy, but for this exercise, with what you were given, your plan would most likely be a success with few, if any, casualties. Very good." Even though his expression was still neutral, his words were enough. 'Very good' was a nice step up from 'Not bad'.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

They had parted ways after that, Lord Pent to attend to some duties as Mage General he had put off long enough and Evelyn had appointments to keep at the University. Reginald and Kensey had made their way to a secluded inn, a favorite of Reginald's in Etruria, being back from the market districts with plenty of space between it and the University, home of the before mentioned 'pompous' scholars. It consisted of multiple free-standing buildings connected by walkways and a central courtyard. Reggie had many friends throughout Elibe and this inn's proprietor happened to be one of them.

Currently they were sitting at a table in the main building, eating that night's special stew. After a few minutes of companionable silence, the inquiry began. "How did you become involved with the Caelin affair?"

Kensey was a bit embarrassed about how it all started, so she didn't quite meet his eyes when she told of passing out on the plains of Sacae and meeting Lyn. When she got passed that she finally met his gaze and saw the amusement there but was grateful he said nothing, he didn't even smirk. "Once in Bulgar we found out about her grandfather from two knights he had sent to retrieve her. We joined them and it all built up from there."

He nodded in acceptance of this, "A person is amazed at the people one meets on the road. That's part of why I tend to travel from one place to another so often." The questioning continued from there. Reggie had listened in silence, with a quiet comment every now and then, until she reached the siblings. "The Black Fang?" If Kensey didn't know any better, she would have sworn there was a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Yes, they seemed intent on capturing the two. Although after our second encounter, we saw neither hide nor hair of them."

"The Black Fang do not give up easily," Reggie had a dark look in his eyes, "so used to getting what they aim for."

Kensey admitted to being a little apprehensive to the look on his face, "What do you know of them? I only know what I have heard from local gossip and none of that portrays what I encountered and their conduct toward Ninian and Nils. I assume the stories are greatly exaggerated."

He let a drawn out sigh escape, "They may have been true at one point. Now, from what I've been able to put together, they are slowly turning towards a darker purpose." He stopped here, and Kensey waited for him to continue, but when he did, it was not what she was expecting. "They are a powerful organization; do not face them if you don't have to." Before she could question him, Reggie abruptly changed the subject. "Now this horse of yours, Aquila, how did you come by him?" Kensey took a moment to process this change; she wanted to question him more about the mercenary group but knew that once he didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't talk. With an inward sigh and a pointed look to convey this wasn't done, Kensey began to talk of Castle Caelin and the marquess, Lord Hausen. Her questions pushed aside for now but not forgotten.

* * *

A/N: And I'm back from whatever it is I've been doing the past couple months...seriously, what have I been doing?

Anyway, to all you who are sticking with me and/or have reviewed: Aww, Thanks!

Coming up: an unexpected encounter...


	17. Chapter 17

After four days, Kensey saw that getting answers from him was easier said than done. Reginald was evasive when she brought up a question to him about the Black Fang. He would usually just ignore it altogether. She hadn't seen Lord Pent or Evelyn again to question them either. It was odd; he was always willing to answer her questions before and still was, as long as they didn't involve the mercenary group. She had picked up on his dislike, or rather weariness, of them. After her experiences she wasn't too keen on the group either, but she didn't know where Reginald's dislike came from.

On the evening of the fifth day, Kensey was waiting for him in the commons of their inn, stewing over different ways she could possibly get him to tell her something. As a bell chimed the time in the distance, she realized she had been waiting in the commons for nearly an hour for Reginald to make an appearance. If there was a change of plans he could at least have sent her a message. Well, there was nothing for it; she would go see what was keeping him.

Kensey crossed the inner courtyard but slowed as she came to their building. It was dark, not even the usual hall lamps were lit. That alone tipped her off that something was amiss. When she had left the entire place had been aglow. She scanned the area, all the other buildings were illuminated, yet theirs was engulfed in shadows. Cautiously creeping closer, she pressed against the wall and peeked around a corner to peer down the main hall. Darkness, yet when her eyes adjusted she could faintly see candlelight coming from under the door to her teacher's room. Without even thinking, her hands rested on her daggers, which were always with her, and drew them halfway out of their scabbards.

A moving shadow at the edge of her vision was all the warning she had. Instinct had her tumble forward, she felt rather than saw a blade swipe at where her neck was just a moment before. Kensey's daggers were firmly gripped in her hands as she came out of the tumble and twisted to face her attacker, who was coming at her once again. She crossed her blades as the sword swung down towards her, catching it before it made contact. It was then she realized her mistake. Her opponent was slightly taller than her and stronger, which became apparent as he put his weight into driving her back with their interlocked blades. Kensey was in trouble if she didn't do something. Taking a lesson learned from her brothers, she put everything she had into one giant shove, which resulted in a slight reprieve of pressure, and kicked out, aiming for her assailants knee.

Her aim was off, instead of the hoped for disjointed crack of his knee-joint going askew, she connected with the shin just below. It was only enough to break them apart, and he was attacking once again. She was struggling to keep up, but she was managing to deflect his blade. The confines of the hallway were her ally and her adversary. He couldn't easily flank her but she was a novice fighter with limited room to dodge. Kensey was so intent on his sword and keeping the sharp end away from her body that she failed to see the small dagger that appeared in his right hand. While both her daggers were engaged with deflecting, his right hand came up to swipe at her head.

Pain flared up instantly. The right side of her face burned. She scrambled back, fighting the desperate urge to bring a hand to her face and check to see if that actually just happened. She had to stay focused. He was lunging at her once again, and to her relief and slight amazement, she successfully spun to dodge and came up behind him. Not thinking and simply acting on instinct, she brought her daggers up to stab him. Before contact though, another sword came up to stop her blades and a crippling pain exploded in her side. Kensey looked down a saw a dagger embedded in her body. A slender hand roughly pulled it back out. Her eyes were trained on that slim blade coated in red. That was her blood. Her daggers fell from her grasp and her hands numbingly fumbled to find the wound. The pain was like nothing she had felt before.

"Really Dean?" A feminine voice spoke, "You were almost done in by this one."

"Stow it Jessie," her opponent, Dean, spat.

"Tsk, tsk, maybe I should have let her finish. The Fang doesn't treat mistakes kindly. Do something like that against a target and the boss's will finish you themselves." Jessie hauled Kensey up from where she had fallen to her knees, grasping at her wound and trying to think through the haze of what she was supposed to do. "Speaking of which, this is the one who is with that man boss is talking with. Ursula may want to see her." As Jessie firmly dragged a stumbling Kensey towards Reginald's room, Dean picked up her discarded daggers and checked around to see if anyone had come out to investigate the little disturbance. No one did. They were the only two in this building.

As they came to the door, voices could be heard inside. "You should be honored that one of the Four Fangs was sent to _persuade_ you."

Jessie knocked three times. There was a beat of silence before a female voice called for them to enter. The door opened and Kensey was unceremoniously shoved forward where she promptly fell to her knees, clutching her left side. Blood was seeping through her fingers and she had nothing to staunch the flow, her tunic was already soaked in it and her usual cloak was in her own room. These were her only coherent thoughts as events proceeded around her.

-/-

Reginald blanched at the sight of Kensey. He took an involuntary step towards her before the blue haired witch before him held up a flame coated hand. "Nah-uh, you stay there." She turned to his bleeding pupil and cocked an eyebrow unhurriedly, "What have we here?"

The female henchman spoke as the man closed the door with a last look up and down the outside hall. "Caught her sneaking this way. She put up more of a fight than Dean bargained for," she smirked to her comrade who scowled and rolled his eyes.

Ursula looked between Kensey and Reginald, a smug smirk appearing, "Your companion, yes? She's in bad shape. It would be a shame for her to die tonight. I suppose I could ease her passing." Raising her crystal tipped staff in her non-flame coated hand, she casted toward Kensey who immediately put one blood covered hand to her face, shaking her head to try to ward of the sleep spell. "She has a strong will to resist my spell," Ursula wore a contemplative look before turning more fully towards him. "I was told to be civil and am not unreasonable. She is of no importance to the Black Fang so she need not die this night. Come with me and I shall heal her wounds."

He was outnumbered and knew if he resisted any longer it would not bode well for either of them. The Black Fang would show no remorse over their deaths. Reginald was rigid but he didn't even hesitate in his response, not when his one precious pupil was bleeding out. "Heal her and than leave her be, only than will I accompany you."

A satisfied smile played at the edges of her mouth, "Very well." She crouched by Kensey and waved her staff once more, muttering under her breath as a harsh light emanated from the crystal tip and settled on Kensey. "She'll live, though I've left her with a little reminder, it's never wise to mess with the Black Fang."

Reginald looked her over from his spot and breathed a little easier seeing the skin closed under the blood on her face and hearing her breathing was at a more even pace. Ursula had done as she said she would, though Kensey was still fighting a losing battle against the sleep spell. This was all he could do for her though, make sure she lived and out of the Fangs grasp. If they knew how talented a strategist in her own right she was, they would have _insisted_ for her as well. It was fortunate she wasn't well known like he was. As she was lifted and placed in the bed, a courtesy he hadn't expected, he turned to Ursula who was watching him. "Am I allowed to gather a few things or am I simply to disappear with nothing but the clothes on my back?" Ursula motioned for him to be quick and he gathered his pack and staff that was leaning against the wall. They knew it was just for healing so had no qualms of him taking it. He paused by the bed, truly not knowing if he would see Kensey again, he pulled the corded leather from his neck and placed the trinket in her palm. She deserved it. Reginald turned and preceded Ursula out of the room with her two henchmen in front of him. Content in the knowledge that whatever happened to him, at least Kensey wasn't to be part of it and under the Black Fangs control.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Her dreams were dark and disjointed, still images and remembered pain. All sequences depicted a struggle that she was destined to lose, no matter how many times it repeated. When the dreams finally released her, it was not gradual or peaceful. It was when a blade plunged into her side and maniacal laughter filled her head that she jerked upright and scrambled to her feet, stumbling in her attempt to get out of the bed she did not know how she came to be in. Breathing hard she surveyed the room, empty except for herself and her two daggers. The sun was shining brightly through the window and Kensey calculated it to be near midday. Bells chiming in the distance confirmed her suspicion.

This was Reginald's room and all of his possessions were gone. Looking down, she saw her tunic was bloodied and torn, confirmation that last night actually happened_. It is not wise to mess with the Black Fang._ Those were the last words she remembered hearing before she succumbed to the sleep spell. Her jaw clenched and hands formed tight fists. She had been a pawn to coerce Reginald. Because of her, her teacher and friend was who knows where with members of a group he loathed. Something was digging into the palm of her fisted left hand and Kensey released her grip. A small medallion depicting a soaring bird shone up at her, Reginald's medallion.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears at the meaning behind her possession of the trinket, but she roughly wiped her eyes, refusing to breakdown. Her hand did not come away clean. Lifting a hand to her face more gently this time, she came into contact with dried crusted blood, another reminder that last night happened. Walking over to the small vanity with a basin and pitcher of water still partly filled from yesterday, she gazed into the small mirror and winced. There was a trail of dried blood running down the right side of her face. Kensey would focus on cleaning herself up before she even began to plan her next steps. One thing at a time.

As she wiped the blood away with a damp cloth, it became clear that she was left with a gift. The words the lady spoke came back to her, _I've left her with a little reminder_. Did she think a scar would stop Kensey and make her cower? She was not some vain, simpering girl. As scars went, it wasn't like some of the worst ones she had ever seen; heavens knew she had seen her fair share. Conner had one stretching across his shoulder blades that made her cringe just thinking about how it must have hurt to receive. The one she was left with was a slightly raised, white line running from her right temple to her jaw, hugging closer to her ear than her nose. She was thankful it hadn't hit her eye. Once finished with her face, she lifted her shirt and repeated the process on her side, revealing yet another scar. Cleaned up, she grabbed her daggers and proceeded to her own room, staying only long enough to change clothes and gather her pack.

Kensey talked to the inn keeper only to learn he hadn't seen any persons who weren't guests and hadn't seen Reginald's departure. He did notice her new scar though. She brushed aside his questions with short responses and grabbed her coin pouch, only to learn their rooms had been paid for through the next night. Kensey would not be here. With a quick goodbye, and ignoring his worried looks, Kensey left the inn, not to return. The university would be her first stop. She had nowhere else to start, but was eager to leave Aquleia entirely, seeing as Reginald was doubtfully anywhere near the city.

The person she sought was thankfully easy to find. One of them anyway, she had learned that Lord Pent and his wife had left the day before to places unknown, an occurrence not uncommon for the couple. Evelyn was still around though, and it was her Kensey found in her own study on the school grounds, pouring over different texts. She shut the door behind her and the click made Evelyn take a glance up to see who it was. After a second, she had paused in her hunched form and looked up again, expression turning to one of concern. "Kensey what happened? That scar was not there when I met you."

"What can you tell me of the Black Fang?"

Evelyn didn't even ask for clarification. Once the mercenary group was mentioned understanding dawned on her and a dark look crossed her face. "So they finally caught up to him, and by the looks of it you were caught in the cross-hairs."

"What do you mean caught up with him?"

"They've hounded him for months now, wanting him to join. At first, Reginald just declined their offer, but they were persistent. He's been ducking and dodging but they wouldn't leave him be. It seems now they found how to get him to comply with their wishes." Evelyn circled her desk to set on the edge closest to the younger woman. At her tight expression, Evelyn let out a sigh. "It was bound to come to a head sooner or later Kensey, you mustn't blame yourself. Now tell me what happened." Kensey relayed how events unfolded last night as best she remembered. When it came out how very near death Kensey was, Evelyn's look turned nearly murderous. "Those heartless fiends. They didn't even know who you were at first, they just attacked. This makes what I'm about to say even harder," Evelyn met Kensey's gaze, a look of remorse present in her gaze. "There's nothing we can do for him. Reginald is no longer affiliated with any country or organization that could help. As you know, Lycia was his home field for a time, particularly Ostia but no more. In the past years he has merely travelled from place to place, making ties with no government power that could help. Even his past assistant is not enough for leaders, government or military, to give chase. The Black Fang pay no heed to borders so any movement from members of one country into another could be seen as an act of war."

Kensey was appalled by what she was hearing, "Surely you can't mean to just let them get away with this?"

"My hands are tied."

Kensey's eyes narrowed, racking her brain for possibilities. One stood above the rest. "So than one also not tied to any power is the only way to go about this. Very well."

"I must caution against this Kensey. The Black Fang is a powerful group, not to be taken lightly."

"I know," she turned to leave, knowing she was on her own, when a thought struck, something she had overheard last night. Evelyn may not be able to help physically, but perhaps she had some knowledge to share. "Have you heard of the Four Fangs?"

Evelyn nodded, "They are the Fang's elite force. They take on the more difficult assignments and dispense the Fang's judgment."

"There is a woman in this group?"

"Yes. That would be Ursula, also known as the Blue Crow. Why?" Evelyn's eyebrows rose after a second. "She was the one there last night? It seems they were more intent on Reginald than either of us thought. Kensey it is foolish to go after a group like that on your own."

"And yet by your own words there is no other way. Don't worry, it's not like I intend to topple the group. I just want to find Reggie." Those were the last words she spoke before leaving Evelyn's study, who was left with an apprehensive look on her face as she watched the younger woman walk away. Kensey was riding out of the city soon after with a full pack and a half-formed plan.


End file.
